Oracion Eight
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: Taken to a new world by force Naruto makes friends with an unlikely group of kids and grow to become a powerful force. However is it a force for Good or Evil? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone it's Agurra with a New story. First off I am not stopping The Ninth Fist so don't worry, this is more of an idea I have had for a while and thought I would give it a shot. There will be OCs mainly because they are necessary for my plans and the members of Orcaion Seis will act different but I think it fits. Anyway hope you enjoy it and review. Also check out __**The Ninth Fist**__ when you get the chance._

**-ORACION EIGHT START-**

(Unknown Location)

"Are you sure this will work, the risks should we fail could be immense." One slightly panicked voice spoke through the darkness.

Another more confident one responded, "Risks or not we need to move things along faster and this is the only method possible."

The two figures looked towards each other briefly in silence before nodding to themselves. They then turned to face a several hundreds of individuals each armed with spears, ropes and other tools.

"Once the door is opened you will have a time limit of six hours to gather as many people as possible. Remember to be discreet and bring them through the portal once you are done." The leader spoke out as the groups before him nodded.

Said leader than turned and raised both arms. He focused his energy as a large glowing grey circle appeared before him.

"_Lost Magic: Spatial Gates_."

With those words spoken several large portals opened. On the other side of the portals one could see the images of various towns and cites all bathed in the darkness of night.

As the spell was complete the leader raised his arm up before lowering it to the portals. With the order in the armies approached the gates dividing almost themselves, as they grew closer.

The leader of the individuals along with another watched their forces descend upon the unsuspecting areas as they each wore a cruel smile. "With this Zeref's return is all but assured."

(Scene Change Hidden Leaf)

It was night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and most of the citizens were asleep. One young boy however remained.

He appeared to be seven with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers like scars on each cheek. Said boy wore a simple green t-shirt, grey shorts and blue sandals.

This young boys name was Naruto Uzumaki better known as The Village's Pariah. For as long as he could remember Naruto had always be looked upon with contempt and hatred. People would glare at him, throw him dirty looks and insult him. This was only made worse by the boys lack of parents or friends for that matter.

As a result he would spend most of his time walking around the village trying to find a purpose for himself. Recently he had learned about the possibility of becoming a ninja. The thought was interesting but he still wasn't sure as he knew it would be almost impossible to accomplish by himself.

This mental conflict had dominated his thoughts for most of the day and he still had not reached a decision. Sadly he wouldn't get the chance for Naruto could feel the presence of another person.

The blonde boy turned to find a man clad in strange purple and black armor with a sinister grin on his face. Rather than ask what he wanted Naruto's instincts kicked into overdrive as he turned to run.

He wasn't able to get far as he suddenly felt his legs give way causing him to fall to the ground. Stunned but conscious Naruto turned to find a rope wrapped around his legs. Adding to the shock was the sight of the rope slowly snaking its way around Naruto's body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOMEONE HEL….!" His sentence was cut short as the rope managed to bind both his mouth and arms. The blond boy jerked and struggled only to stop from a hard kick to the stomach. The stranger quickly grabbed the barely conscious boy and heaved him over his right shoulder and walked on.

Naruto gasped for air through the ropes gag and tried to struggle but found he didn't have the strength. Finding no use in struggling he lifted his head up to see the stranger was now in the abandoned section of the village.

As the now kidnapped ninjas eyes darted across the town a glow caught his eyes focus. He then was met with a sight he couldn't believe.

"_What the? What is that?"_

That was the only cohesive thing he could think of to explain the site before him. Not far away Naruto could see multiple individuals dressed just like his kiddnapper near some kind of gate. Each man had tied up indivduals ranging from children to adults, none Naruto recognized. However what caught Naruto's attention was the strange portal.

It was roughly ten feet high and fifteen feet wide in a circular shape. The inside seemed to resemble a mirror only the image was vastly different from the outside. From his position Naruto could faintly make out what appeared to be a stone hallway with several pillars and banners.

As the pair got closer some of the other strange soliders turned to his captor. "Huh, only one little kid, what's the matter too chicken to go after someone older?" Some of the soliders laughed at the joke while Naruto could feel his captor glare at the others.

However the captor quietly sighed, "As long as he is able bodied and can work, I doubt age will be an issue." He then proceeded to walk towards the portal.

"_Work? What do this guys mean work and what do they need me of these people fore? Whatever is going on I have to get out of here now!" _With new strength the hogtied boy struggle with fierce determination giving his captor quite a struggle.

Said man turned to the boy with evident anger. "Quite struggling you little brat." Naruto however only struggled hard and with more fierceness. This resulted in the man smashing his fist over the boys head repeatedly.

Despite the pain Naruto continued to struggle catching the attention of the other strangers present.

One of them pointed to the man with look of panic and anger. "What are you doing you idiot? Shut that Kid up before he wakes up the whole damn Village!"

Naruto's captor nodded and quickly reached to the small belt around his waist. He then retrieved a small black rod with a narrow pointed tip. He quickly placed the tip on Naruto's struggling body resulting in a jolt of electricity surging through the young boys body.

"MUMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" Were the only sounds that escaped the boys gagged mouth as the electricity painfully ripped through his body for what seemed like hours. Before long his body went limp, his muscles too exhausted from the pain.

Seeing his charge quiet down the stranger reattached the shock rod to his belt and continued his way towards the strange portal.

Naruto looked onwards barely conscious enough to make out any coherent images. His eyes slowly became heavy as his consciousness faded and the last thing he saw was the pair entering the portal.

"_Damn!"_

(Scene Change)

"_Ugh" _

(Whispers)

"_What the heck happened and OW! Why do I have a headache."_

"Hey guys I think he's coming to!"

Naruto's eyes quickly shot open as he quickly jerked himself up before turn his head side to side. "Who said that?" Said ninja wannabe's eyes widen with what his eyes saw.

In front of him were six separate kids roughly his age. To the right was a boy about his height with short spiky brown hair, silted grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. The odd thing about him was what appeared to be a small purple snake wrapped around his left arm. Next to him was another boy with flat black hair and strange blonde eyebrows, most unusual was his nose shaped like long pointed cone. To the left of the two was a slightly larger boy with orange hair that resembled cotton with green eyes and large lips. The fourth member of the group didn't appear strange at least not physically. He had spiky black hair and red eyes but was on the ground in ball holding his hands to his head. The fifth member was actually a young girl Naruto's age. She wore a simple light blue dress and had short bowl cut white hair and grey eyes. A single white feather could be found on her left arm. The last one was the tallest of the group towering over the others by at least three inches. Despite appearing the same age he was far more muscular with dark grey hair and oddly silver colored eyes.

Of the group most looked at Naruto with curiosity and interest. However the boy on the ground didn't seem to pay attention and the silver-eyed boy looked more like he was glaring at the blonde ninja.

Naruto himself sat there in stunned silence staring at the group for a few moments. The silence was shattered as the silver-eyed boy stepped forward and spoke at Naruto with a slightly cold tone.

"What are you looking at pipsqueak?" the others flinched at the boys comment and edged back slightly. The tall boy continued to look at the newly arrived blond awaiting his response. What he got wasn't what he expected.

(SMASH!)

The tall boys eyes widened as he looked down to find the small blonds fist imbedded in his abdomen. Granted the punch wasn't very strong but it still hurt enough to make the boy bend over. He slowly looked up only to find he intended victim pointing at him in a somewhat comedic fashion with steam coming out of his ears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK PAL? MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMUMPPPH….!"

Naruto found his sentence cut short as the three other boys quickly clamped their hands over his mouth while the girl attended to the taller boy. The brown haired snake boy looked at Naruto with urgency on his face, "Not so loud you idiot do you want to get us in trouble?" the other two quickly nodded.

Confusion quickly spread over the young boys face. _"In trouble? With who and for that matter who the heck are these guys and where am I?" _

Naruto's blue eyes quickly darted left to right and shock soon replaced his confusion. He was no longer in the confides of his village but instead a cell. On three of the four sides were large stonewalls leading to a set of iron bars blocking the exit. Inside the small space were small piles of hay most likely meant for beds and what appeared to be a toilet in the left corner? No windows or light could be seen.

"_Why am I in a jail cell? What's going on?" _the boys thoughts were quickly drowned out by the sounds of rapid footsteps and the sounds of shouts coming from not to far away.

Almost immediately the others began to panic with the three boys running and sweating while the girl cried softly. As the sounds got closer the group became more frightened. Then a whisper came for the now standing grey haired boy.

"Quick everyone get down, keep your eyes closed and whatever you do don't make a sound." Almost robotically they all hit the floor and did as instructed.

Naruto however simply stood in confusion causing the others to look at him in a panic. As the voices were mere inches away Naruto suddenly felt himself be tackled to the ground and his face covered by some kind of weight.

With one eye still able to see he slowly veered towards the gate but made sure to keep it almost closed just to be safe. However he almost widened it completely as he saw several men in strange purple and black armor at the cell gate.

They peered into the cell, their eyes darting all around for signs of movement. "Could have sworn I heard something coming from these brats, Must have been imagining things." The group turned and left the doorway and Naruto could hear sights of relief.

With them gone Naruto had a chance to look to see who was on top of him and his face quickly broke out in a massive blush. The one who saved him from angering the guards and whose chest was now covering his face was none other than the white haired girl.

Eyes widened as his blush increased while the girl slowly removed herself from his body. She then turned to Naruto with small smile, "Sorry about that but you need to keep quiet okay?"

Seeing no reason to argue the blond slowly nodded his head before standing himself back up. Almost immediately the scruff of his shirt hoisted him up.

The strange boy who insulted Naruto was now holding him close to his face and peering into him with an angry look. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get us in trouble?" He quickly tossed Naruto over to one of the walls with surprising force.

Naruto was stunned but managed to stand up to see the boy approaching him while cracking his knuckles. He looked at Naruto with a somewhat sinister grin, "You also owe me one since you sucker punched me earlier pal." He reeled back his fist and geared to strike but stopped when the white haired girl and the others blocked him.

Said girl looked at him with a determined face, "Stop it Zabrock, we shouldn't be fighting each other so please." The other boys nodded while the now Identified Zabrock slightly flinched as he saw tears leaking out of the girls eyes.

***sigh***** ,"**fine but if he pulls that crap again, I won't be pulling any punches. " He slowly dropped his arms and retreated to the darker corner of the cell.

The four other children then turned to face Naruto who stared lightly for a moment before a smile formed on his face. "Uh thanks for that, I didn't mean to cause trouble I just don't like being called short."

Despite the previously tense atmosphere the others broke out into grins. The brown haired boy smirked at Naruto, "It's no problem, nice to meet you by the way just call me Cobra." Cobra reached his hand out to Naruto with the intention of a handshake, which Naruto gladly responded.

"Nice to meet you, Names Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy with the point nose stepped forward, "Call me Racer and cool to meet you Naruto." He then pointed to the larger orange haired boy behind him, "This guy is Richard and as for the guy on the floor we just call him Midnight."

Lastly the small girl moved up but appeared a bit shy for some reason. "Um you can call just me Angel, sorry about Zabrock by the way." She turned towards the now brooding boy in the dark corner. "He gets pretty easily worked up and is quick to violence but he means well.

Naruto turned to him in the hopes of getting a response out of the taller boy, what he got instead was a cold glare. Seeing that he wasn't going to make any progress Naruto's mind quickly remembered his current dilemma.

He turned to his new cellmates, "Um not that I am not happy to met you guys but where exactly are we?" This caused the others to lose their grins and gain depressed looks on their face. Naruto gained a confused expression when Zabrock choose to speak up.

"If you're wondering about getting back to where ever you're from forget it, No one gets out of the Tower of Heaven. That's where we are encase you can't figure it out." He spoke the words with spite.

The others nodded while Cobra choose to speak next, "Yeah, this place is known as the Tower of Heaven, some cult or group of thugs have been kidnapping people all over the place to recruit as slaves to build it. You and the others are just their latest victims." Naruto gained a grim expression at the prospect of being a slave.

However he still refused to be deterred, "So what they just keep us here and make us work is it really that bad?" That merited grim expressions from the others and anger filled one from Zabrock. Angel actually started to gain tears.

Naruto quickly panicked and went to her side, "No please don't cry I'm sorry if I said something wrong just please don't cry." Angel quickly rubbed her tears away before putting on a reassuring smile. "It's alright since you are here you have a right to know."

She took a breath before starting, "As we told you we were taken in as slaves since this tower is so massive. However because we are just slaves the cult members view us as expendable resources and often torture us if we don't work." The further she continued the harder it seemed to become for her to speak.

Naruto knew it must have been painful to talk about and wanted to stop her but something kept him back as he listened. "More than simple torture they barely give us any food, we can't speak out or even go outside. Also if we even think about escaping or speaking out they, they…" She just broke down after that.

Cobra and Racer went to her side and comforted the crying girl as Naruto looked on. Now he really felt low. He however was curious about what would happen though he didn't want to cause them any more grief though.

"If you talk out of turn or try to escape you get punished." Naruto's eyes quickly dart to Zabrock whose face held a look of rage as he clutched his hands so hard blood was seeping out.

Before Naruto could ask further Zabrock pulled his shirt up revealing to him a grotesque jagged scar that strech from the left side of his body all the way across his abdomen. Naruto had seen scars before and had an idea of there cause but this didn't look like one he was familiar with.

Zabrock quickly put his shirt down before turning to the cell door. "One day a couple of the guards started to beat on Angel even though she was sick. So I stepped in and gave them a good beating. Unfortunately I go over powered and dragged away. They brought me to this chamber tied me to a post then craved this mark into my skin, said it was my punishment for acting out." He gritted his teeth at the mention of the cultists

Naruto gulped as he listened feeling more and more worried about his current situation then ever before. However Zabrock didn't appear to be done his explanation, "My best advice for you is don't think about escaping. One girl and her friends tried and got caught. Then I heard she lost an eye after she was brought back, keep that in mind." He then turned his back to the group and returned to his corner.

All was silent in the cell, save for the soft breathing of Angel who had cried herself to sleep. Racer along with Richard carried the sleeping girl along with Midnight over to the hay bail before laying down themselves. Cobra however walked over to Naruto and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You should probably get some sleep now because they don't let us take break around here till night fall." Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and gave a weak nod. Cobra slowly made his way to the pile before turning to Naruto again. "I know this looks bad but atleast your among friends now, after all we slaves have to stick together right." He ended with a large smile, which Naruto returned.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep except for Naruto whole lay not to far away from his new friends. Yet despite the situation he was somewhat at ease, happy at the fact he was no longer alone and had people he could call friends.

Sadly those feelings were only a small light in the dark void that his life had now become and the thoughts of what the future would hold made it hard for him to sleep. However he was able to divert his attention to sound of wind whistling through the cracks of the walls.

Naruto continued to listen to the wind passing through the dark, oppressive walls of his prison. His mind slowly drifted to sleep as he thought, _"If the Wind can escape this place then so can I."_

**-Oracion Eight End-**

_Well there you have it people a new take on Naruto x Fairy Tail where he joins a Dark group instead of the good guys. I thought it would be a nice change of pace from the normal and wanted to give it a shot. Now before I go on here are a few things to clear up._

_The pairing is Naruto x Angel and no changes will be made so sorry and don't go asking me to change it cause I won't._

_Zabrock is an OC and don't start complaining about it, he places a big roll in this story and I am keeping him. If you don't want to read it just cause of that fine but your loss._

_Don't expect the Oracion guys to be the same as canon cause they won't not by a long shot. Also their names, Well other than Hoteye I didn't know what to call them so I figured it made about as much sense as anything sorry it that doesn't work._

_Lost Magic Spatial Gates- a very rare type of Lost Magic that allows one to open gateways to different dimensions. It requires immense magical energy and can only be used for six hours at the most. Figured it would be an easy way for them to go after Naruto. _

_Narutos and Zabrock's magic- well I won't say but lets just say you should pay attention to their words for clues and have to think outside the box. _

_Anyway I wanted to give this a try and see what happens however don't expect them to be adults or go to the main storyline to roughly the end of chapter two so if you want to see how that works out stay tuned._

_Also check out my Story the Ninth Fist, which I will update it soon so be patient and it will be good. _

_Well nothing more to say only all Flamers will be ignored and review when possible. Till next time Agurra out. _


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone, it's Agurra of the Darkness back with the second installment of **Oracion Eight**. Now, I know a lot of people were hoping I would update the **Ninth Fist(**_Will get to soon though)_; however, I have been ignoring this story for too long and need to do something about it. We probably won't reach the canon parts till chapter three, sorry, but that's what I am going for. However, you will get glimpses of Naruto's and Zabrock's magic. You should pay close attention though; it's more complicated than you may think. So with that out of the way let's begin.

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness doesn't own Naruto nor Fairy Tail in any way. Believe me, if I did you would know.

Also check out **The Ninth Fist **if you haven't already.

***Oracion Eight Start***

(Two Years later)

It had been two years since Naruto had been taken from his home and brought to the Tower of Heaven. Needless to say, they were easily the worst two years of his entire life so far. In the village he had only been shunned and occasionally insulted, but if he even just tried to act out in the Tower he faced punishment far worse than that, a lesson he learned all too quickly.

The blonde shinobi wannabe had tried several times to defy the people of the tower and paid dearly for it, both physically and psychologically. The only comfort and benefit he was able to take from this living hell were the friends he was able to make. Despite everything Naruto quickly formed a strong bond with Cobra, Richard, Racer, and Angel. At first he was hesitant around them but quickly became good friends with all of them after getting to know them. It was a little harder with Midnight, who Naruto quickly learned suffered from severe insomnia brought about by the torturous sounds that echoed through the tower walls. Ultimately however Naruto and the others managed to break him out of his shell and make him part of the gang.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the somewhat brutal Zabrock. Ever since the two had met they were always on each other's bad side and fights usually broke out. Sadly Naruto normally lost due to Zabrocks superior physical strength or they were pulled apart by the guards. Still, as time passed they did lighten up a little towards each other and the occasional fighting helped them to forget the horrors of the tower, at least for a short while. None of this changed Naruto's deep anger towards the tower though and he wanted nothing more than to be free along with his friends.

These were the thoughts running through Naruto's head as he sat in the darkness, listening to the wind passing through the cracks of the walls. "_Two years. I can't believe I've been in this hellhole that long already. Damn it, this can't go on forever, there has to be a way out of this place." _As Naruto mused over his thoughts a familiar pair of silver eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Still thinking of a way to escape, airhead?" Naruto's head quickly turned to the voice, his once bright blue eyes now cold and hardened. Still, he couldn't help but to chuckle at the comment. "It's better than just sitting in the dark, you thickheaded mole."

That remark earned him a light but still strong smack to the back of his head, which Naruto repaid with a strong punch to the abdomen. Cold blue met piercing silver as Naruto glared into the eyes of Zabrock, who still towered over him. The air was tense as the two waited for the other one to continue. This time though Naruto quickly took a deep breath and backed off.

He then dusted himself off a bit before turning to Zabrock with a bored look on his face. "Do we really have to keep doing this? After all, it's because of us always fighting that we're here in the first place."

With "here" Naruto referred to what was known simply as the "Shadow Chamber" (I know the name sucks, sue me). It was a relatively small room in the dark depths of the tower where no light or sound could enter. It was here that the most defiant prisoners were sent. The idea was that the loss of sound and sight would drive the prisoners insane if exposed to it long enough, though for those two it mostly just served as a calming chamber.

Off all the prisoners in the tower, Naruto and Zabrock had proven themselves to be the most defiant ones of them all. Neither of them showed fear to the guards and at times even weren't hesitant to fight back, no matter how often they were struck down. At first the guards had dealt with them using physical torture, which involved shock rods and lashes to the back. The first few times were especially hard for Naruto, who wasn't used to the pain, though the guards soon discovered that his ability to heal quickly was a real problem since none of the wounds stayed for long to continue tormenting the blonde. Thus they had switched to magic laced whips, which inflicted wounds that they had discovered took longer for him to heal.

However, as time passed Naruto screamed less and less, which increased to the point where he didn't even flinch when he was struck. Unfortunately his back was now a mess of scars that strangely enough seemed to resemble the image of the Tower itself. This had earned him a reputation around the tower as "The boy with no fear." The same was true for Zabrock, who was just a defiant and tough as the whisker-marked boy.

Thus in order to avoid a possible uprising the two were placed in the chamber, mostly to keep them quiet and subdued. As a result Naruto and Zabrock had been forced to spend a great deal of time stuck with each other, which at first normally resulted in a huge fist fight. As time continued to go by however, the two started to talk and found out that both of them wanted nothing more than to leave the tower. Unfortunately they still hadn't figured out how to accomplish their goal.

Zabrock simply snorted at Naruto's remark before angrily smashing his fist against the walls. It left a small crack, but nothing too major as he glared at Naruto. "What was I supposed to do, just ignore those bastards torturing the other slaves? I had to do something!" Another thing Naruto learned about his cellmate was that despite his tough exterior Zabrock was a very compassionate person who hated seeing people tortured. The problem was that this compassionate personality was also paired with a very short temper, which resulted in the attacks on the guards he was known for. Still, it was nice to know that he wasn't just some cold-hearted asshole.

Naruto looked at Zabrock through the darkness with a sympatric look. "I know, believe me I hate it as much as you did, why do you think I jumped in to help you?" Zabrock looked a little surprised but still kept his glare on his face. "Not like it matters what we do, they still have the power here and we can't do anything 'cause we're so goddamn weak."

His temper flaring up again Zabrock punched the same wall as before, this time leaving a fist sized hole in it. He slowly raised his calloused fist with a look of anger and determination. "I will get stronger, till someday I'm so strong that no wall or barrier will be able to stop me!" Naruto actually chuckled at his "friend's" words; glad to know that he hadn't lost his willingness to fight.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before the sound of the wind once again penetrated the silence. Naruto slowly smiled at the sound as it always filled him with hope. For all its walls, guards and defenses, the wind could still enter and leave the tower whenever it wished. This wind always told Naruto one thing for certain: it was possible to escape the tower.

The darkness was suddenly broken as the door opened, revealing several armed guards. They seemed hesitant to approach the two at first though, anxiety clearly visible on their faces. Both prisoner turned towards the guards and glared at them, causing them to instinctively take a step back in fright. One managed to step forward, although it was obvious how much he was frightened. "I-i-it's t-t-t-time to g-g-go back to your c-c-cell." He managed to stammer out.

Both boys smirked at the display of cowardice before slowly making their way over to the guards. Just when they were about to Naruto slowly turned his eyes to the room again, once more musing over still present sound of the wind. His smirk slowly turned into a true smile and he turned towards the guards with one thought firmly etched into his mind.

"_One day we'll all be free from this place. As free as the wind."_

(Scene Change, Jail Cell)

The cell door opened as the two "troublemakers" made their way inside, gaining the attention of the other occupants. Zabrock held a bored expression on his face while Naruto simply smiled to the others as the gate closed. "Yo guys, how's it hanging?"

Cobra simply smirked at the two. "Fighting again you two? That's like what, the tenth time this week?"

"No, actually it was the twelfth time; remember those other ones last Tuesday?" Richard spoke, correcting Cobra who gained a pondering look at this.

Racer and Midnight didn't seem interested since Midnight spent most of his time sleeping and Racer just didn't look interested.

Angel however walked up to the both of them, her eyes clouded. Zabrock and Naruto quickly gained somewhat unpleasant looks on their faces. "_Ah Crap_!"

(Smack)

Both individuals held their cheeks which were now glowing red due to Angel's slaps. She looked at them with a sad and disappointed look in her eyes. "I really wish you guys would quit getting into fights all the time. One day you're going to push the guards too far and then what?"

The pair frowned slightly and didn't dare to meet her eyes. Over the two years he had been with them, Naruto had learned Angel above all things hated seeing any of her friends in trouble. This was especially true for Naruto and Zabrock.

But considering what had happened in the last days it was clear that it would be impossible to keep all of them out of trouble. It had become especially clear to Angel when they had heard how apparently a young slave named Jellal had recently attempted a rebellion and failed. Now he was being held in the darker depths of the Tower as punishment for his actions.

The group of seven didn't know Jellal or his friends personally for that matter, but they all felt pity for him regardless, since they knew what he was most likely suffering through. Naruto actually cringed at the thought before turning his attention to Angel again.

Offering her a small smile he spoke. "I'm sorry Angel, I know you hate having to worry about us, but what are we supposed to do?" His words slowly grew angry as he turned to the bars. "All this time we've been locked up is this hellhole and being made to suffer, and for what? All to resurrect some dead asshole none us even knows."

The others could also feel their own anger rising, including Midnight who had since woken up. It was true, all of them hated the tower and wanted nothing more than to leave or watch it burn. Naruto was just more vocal with his anger, but in a way it also gave them more confidence and took away their fear.

Naruto continued to glare at the tower and for a faint moment Angel could swear she saw Naruto's eyes glow with an eerie blue light. "They make us suffer, and laugh at our pain, all the while treating us like garbage, I can't stand it." Without even thinking Naruto reeled back his fist and sent it at the gate. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS PLACE!" His words seemed to give him new strength as his fist collided with the gate with incredible force.

All watched in shock as the metal bent under the force of the punch and was quickly knocked out of its hinges. For a second there was nothing but a stunned silence as all eyes turned to Naruto, who was staring at his steaming fist as if he saw it for the first time now. He could only look at it in shock and curiosity at what he had done, _"What the heck did I just do?"_ However before any of them had a chance to muse over this issue further…

(BOOM)

The entire tower shock as the sounds of explosions and screeches could be heard throughout the tower. All of the children's' eyes darted towards the sounds.

Midnight slowly started to panic at the noise. "Oh no, we did it, now the guards are angry and will torture us all!" Cobra however wasn't so sure of that. "No, wait, listen closer. That's not just the guards, it sounds like prisoners too. I'm not sure what it is, but something big is going on down there."

Naruto turned to Zabrock before both of them nodded and turned to the others. "Guys, I think this might be our chance to escape!" The five other children's eyes widened at Naruto's words.

Before anyone could voice words of argument, Zabrock spoke up. "Listen, whatever is going on down there has the guards' attention and might not last too long. This could be our only chance to get out of here and I say we take it!" Naruto nodded while awaiting the others response.

Cobra and Racer quickly started to smirk. "I'm all for it, let's get the hell out of this dump!" Racer nodded as well. Richard however seemed somewhat hesitant. "I can't just leave, my little brother is still somewhere in the tower, I can't just leave him!"

Zabrock could only look at him sadly before placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you don't want to leave your brother behind but we don't have a choice. It's only gonna be a matter of time before the guards come here to make sure we stay put and we'll have lost our only chance at freedom if that happens." Although it was true it didn't seem to help his friends' decision making.

"We'll come back for him." All eyes darted to Naruto, who was facing the down the tunnel before turning to them with a look of reassurance. "I'll make sure that if we escape we come back someday and set all the slaves of this place free, including your brother!" Richard paused for a moment before nodding, ready to move forward together with his friends.

Now all eyes turned to Angel and Midnight, both of them looking hesitant at the decision, especially Midnight who was shaking in fear. "I don't know what to do, I want to leave this place but I don't want to be tortured either. I just can't decide!" His eyes shut as he started to tremble more violently. His shaking stopped however when he felt something on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes to find all the others standing near him, with Racer and Cobra's hands on his shoulders. His eyes turned to his friends as Cobra spoke. "Don't worry about a thing Mid, we're your friends and we won't leave you behind no matter what!"

Midnight actually started to tear up at those words before quickly rubbing his eyes clean and gaining a serious look. "Alright, let's do it!"

The others nodded, although Angel still seemed hesitant. Just when she was about to speak up she saw that Naruto was standing at her side, offering her a reassuring look. She smiled lightly at him before turning to face the tunnel.

Seeing how the entire group was ready, Naruto looked at the entrance way. "Alright, let's go!"

(Scene Change Main part of the tower)

The seven children were quickly navigating through the many tunnels of the tower, trying to find a possible way out of it. During their searching they quickly learned the cause for the chaos. Evidently a slave named Erza Scarlet had started a rebellion to both finally gain freedom for the slaves as well as save the imprisoned Jellal.

In less than an hour the tower had become a battlefield like none of them had ever seen before with slaves taking up swords, shovels, pickaxes and whatever else they could find to fight off the guards. It was pure chaos everywhere, the only positive aspect of it being that it made it that much easier for the group to slip past most of the guards.

Though there was still the matter of avoiding arrows, rubble and random magical blasts as well as avoiding being spotted, despite the chaos surrounding them they continued onward till they managed to reach the bottom level of the tower.

The group was currently taking refuge in one of the unfinished tunnels, unable to run directly to the exit as several of the guards as well as their magic soldiers were protecting it.

"What do we do now, there's no way we can take all those guards out on our own." Angel said as she looked at the one obstacle that stood in their way to freedom. Even Naruto had to agree with her. True he and Zabrock were used to fighting the guards but the others not so much. Additionally this was a full squad and not just some of the patrols they usually dealt with. Things suddenly looked a lot worse for the group of friends.

"_There has to be some way to get past them, but how?"_ Unfortunately things only seemed to get worse as more and more guards slowly began to pour into the area. It would only be a matter of time before they overran the rebels.

Racer turned to Naruto with a worried expression. "Naruto we need to think of something quickly or else we'll get caught again." Naruto could only clench his fists in frustration at the apparent hopelessness of their situation. _"DAMN IT, we're so close to getting out of here, there has to be a way; there has to be! But how can we do it?"_

Naruto continued to puzzle himself over the situation, getting ready to bang his head against the nearest wall when he heard a familiar sound. He slowly turned his head to wall roughly six feet away. As he moved closer the whistling sound grew louder, until he was on his knees, his face mere inches away from the wall.

The others slowly turned to Naruto, Zabrock quickly looked at the others. "Racer, Richard, Midnight keep watch, we'll see what's up." The three nodded while Angel and Cobra followed Zabrock to where Naruto was kneeling.

Zabrock lightly tapped Naruto on the head to get his attention. "Hey airhead, any particular reason you're trying to kiss the wall?" Naruto merely continued to kneel for a moment before he pressed his ear to the wall instead.

"Um Naruto, you okay?" Cobra could only look at his friend in confusion when he saw how strangely he was acting.

"Can you hear it?" All three looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Naturally Zabrock looked a bit annoyed as he spoke. "Hear what?"

Naruto finally took his ear off the wall and turned to his friends with a smile on his face. "The Wind, I can hear the wind!" This only served to confuse his friends further, thus Naruto chose to elaborate. "Don't you get it? If I can hear the wind passing through this wall, then that means on the other side of this wall is our freedom!"

All three gained an understanding look on their faces before Cobra smacked himself in the face upon realization. "Great plan Naruto, now the only thing standing between us and freedom is about twenty feet of solid rock. How exactly do you plan to get through that?"

"Stand back." All eyes turned to Zabrock, who was slowly cracking his knuckles with a determined look on his face. Both Cobra and Angel seemed confused but Naruto on the other knew what he was planning. He only looked at Zabrock with a serious look on his face. "You think you can do it?"

The only response he got was Zabrock slowly walking towards the wall. Angel and Cobra were able to figure out what he meant unlike the rest of the group. "You can't be serious; there's no way you can punch through that wall with your fists!" Cobra shouted, although it had no effect on the boy in question.

Zabrock faced the wall and slowly reeled back his right fist. "Look we don't have any other options at this point and I'm the only one who even has a chance of pulling this off." He then smashed his fist right into the wall, causing all those present to cringe at the sound of flesh meeting stone.

They could see small cracks forming in the wall, but nothing sufficient enough. Unfortunately this meant that the ordeal was far from over and Zabrock had to continue punching away at the wall, the sound of his bones groaning in agony echoing through the tunnel.

With each strike blood began to flow faster and faster down the boy's hands and yet he remained determined. While Cobra and Angel had diverted their eyes by now, unable to watch their friend mutilate himself, Naruto simply couldn't turn away as he watched him until finally the punches stopped.

Zabrock was breathing heavily, his arms shaking from the pain as he fell to one knee. He slowly raised his hands to his face to see the damage. It wasn't a pretty sight. The skin of his his knuckles was torn all over and coated by a mixture of blood and dirt. He could barely feel his hands anymore.

He then slowly raised his eyes to the wall, which was now cracked and covered by his blood. His punches had managed to do some damage, but it was hardly enough to allow them to escape. Zabrock could only stare at the wall and feel his anger grow. _"Ever since I was brought to this damn place these walls have been holding me back, getting in my way."_

As his anger grew, Zabrock slowly began to feel a strange sensation in his body, but he paid it little attention with his anger clouding his mind. _"All my life I've been too weak, too powerless to make any kind of difference. Now when my friends need me more than anything I'm letting them all down, I can't, no, I refuse let that happen!"_

All eyes widened in shock as they watched Zabrock's eyes glow in a strange mix of dark blue and black while his body became encased in a thick flame like aura of the same color. The boy in question however didn't seem to notice this as he slowly rose to his feet, all the while clenching his fists and ignoring the pain.

He looked at the wall and prepared himself for a final try. He reeled back his fist once again, but this time he could feel a new strength flowing though it. _"I swear, I will never be weak again and no wall, no barrier is going, TO STAND IN MY WAY!" _With that last thought his fist shot forward with a strength he never knew he had.

The instant it made contact with the wall his fist didn't stop when it hit the rock, no it went straight through it. The stone cracked and shattered from the attack until light from the outside flooded the tunnel. The resulting explosion and flood of light silenced all the fighting that had been taking place, as all eyes turned to the tunnel.

Racer, Midnight and Richard, who had watched the event transpire, quickly turned their attention back to the outside. "Oh man, whatever Zabrock just did managed to get the attention of everyone in the tower." Midnight started to shake in fear while Richard tried to calm him down before turning to Racer. "We better get to Naruto and the others, hopefully Zabrock managed to break through the wall. The trio quickly ran into the tunnel.

Racer managed to get there first, his eyes darting all over for through the dust. "Naruto! Zabrock! Angel! Anybody! I don't know what just happened, but all the guards heard it and are probably on their way here!" But when he and the other two children saw what had happened, their voices left them.

Once the dust had settled down they saw Zabrock, his left hand still extended outwards and breathing heavily. Sweat and blood were dripping down his body and yet he was smiling. The reason was that where there once was a wall now a large gaping hole existed that would lead them right to the outside.

Zabrock actually chuckled at his accomplishment while Naruto simply looked at him. "Think you could have been any louder?" He spoke with a deadpan look on his face, quickly breaking the tension in the air.

"Sorry, next time I remember to do it nice and quiet when I try to knock down a stone wall!" Naruto only rolled his eyes before diverting his attention to the others, who pretty much could only gap in astonishment at what had just happened. However, the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps quickly shook them out of it.

The others started to panic as Naruto quickly turned to the tunnel entrance and saw the shadows of the guards approaching. "What are you guys waiting for?" He spoke with urgency, "We have to move, now!"

Not taking the time to think the group quickly fled to the outside with Cobra offering Zabrock some support while they fled. As they got closer the light of the outside became brighter to the point where they had to cover their eyes. Yet they didn't stop until they felt a warm breeze pass over them.

It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the brightness, but once it was done they were able to get a look at the outside. In front of them were the clear blue skies and ocean, which they were seeing for the first time on the outside. The sight was quiet breathtaking for the group.

"Uhm, guys, not that I don't find this little moment enjoyable, but shouldn't we try to find a way off this island?" Cobra asked hesitantly, his eyes darting all around for their possible means of escape. Midnight quickly pointed towards the ocean. "Look there, we can use that, right?"

At the edge of the rock where Midnight was pointing was a small boat, roughly twenty feet long with a small mast. It wasn't much but it would be enough. They quickly made their way towards their salvation and all seemed to fall into place. Some of them actually began to shed tears of joy at the revelation.

But those thoughts were quickly halted when a violent explosion knocked them away several feet to the side. All of them harshly connected with the ground, each of them grunting in pain upon the impact. Naruto's eyes quickly shot up as he made an effort to stand.

What he saw made his blood run cold. Roughly ten of the guards along with some of their magic soldiers had made it through the hole and caught up with them. Now they were gearing up to recapture them, each of them with a sinister look on their faces.

"Thought you brats could escape from us, huh? Don't you know, nobody escapes from the Tower of Heaven!" The guards' faces then turned dark. "At least nobody who lived to tell!" As if on order the magic soldiers began to build up their energy to fire upon the downed children.

Naruto could only look on in horror as the scene unfolded. Zabrock was barely on one knee and glaring at the soldiers while Midnight and Richard were shaking in fear. Cobra visibly cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. Angel simply started to cry as she looked on. "Is this really the end?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

At that moment the world seemed to slow down for Naruto as he watched the soldiers open their fire upon them. He couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through, all that they had risked it would end this way. Emotions of sadness, anger, and fear surged through him before it simply stopped.

"_NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, I REFUSE!" _In this moment Naruto's eyes started to glow with an eerie blue light again, but this time something else happened. The wind began to whip and howl around him, quickly gaining strength till a small maelstrom was surrounding him.

Almost robotically Naruto brought his right arm to his chest, causing the wind to shift before swinging his arm in a slashing motion as if swinging a knife. The guards could only watch as the wind followed his movements, creating a narrow arc of wind which collided with the blasts from the magic soldiers.

They were so focused on the wind that they failed to notice Naruto using the tornado to carry himself and the others to the boat. Everything was timed perfectly since mere seconds after the collision an explosion created by the opposing blasts of magic shook the island with an immense force.

In addition to the flash and boom a massive shockwave shot off, blasting the now inhabited ship away, sending it flying across the ocean at an incredible speed. The force of the blast also systematically knocked the children out when their heads roughly crashed into the wooden surface of the boat. Only Naruto remained conscious long enough to see the tower quickly grow smaller before vanishing from his sight.

Eventually the ship slowed down and was then carried by a gentle breeze as it slowly rocked forward. Naruto smiled peacefully as his eyes grew heavy before succumbing to the darkness. For the first time he was able to sleep knowing that after two long years two years he and his friends were free.

What none of the children noticed was that the ship slowly made its way towards a nearby shore where a stranger stood. He was a tall man with dark brown skin and short, smooth, grey hair. He wore a dark grey coat with black fur stitching, a pair of dark green pants with tan fur stitched on and finally a pair of brown boots. In his left hand was a staff slightly taller than his own body was; a skull in a feathered headdress and orb in mouth adorning the top.

His eyes slowly drifted to the boat that slowly made itself clear in the distance. As it drew closer, his mouth began to gain a dark smile at the power he could sense on it. The man let out a sinister chuckle as he stood in wait. "Things have just gotten very interesting for me."

***Oracion Eight End***

_Well there you have it folks, that is the ending of the Tower of Heaven prearc or whatever you want to call if. Now first off I would like to apologize since this is probably not my best work, but I wanted to move on to where the group is older and I can get a better feel for their personalities. Nevertheless, I hope you at least enjoyed it somewhat and sorry it took so long, this has been really hard to write especially with so many characters interacting at once._

_Second- Yes Naruto will be using Wind magic in this story. However, what I have planned is more complicated than you think that and I can assure you that it's not what you'll be expecting, so I at least hope you won't simply push it aside._

_Third: Angel and Naruto- I know there wasn't much interaction between the two but I can assure you they do feel something for each other, it will just take time to progress over the time skip._

_Fourth: Zabrock- once again he is an OC that I had in the planning before this story was even thought up and he will be staying so don't ask. He will serve kind of like what Grey is to Natsu but without the stripping and such. More to talk about later._

_Anyway, this is all for now and I hope you will look forward to the next chapter. Also if you haven't already checked out my other story __**The Ninth Fist**__, read it, write a review, tell me what you think._

_Well, that's all for now, please note flamers will be ignored unless you have a good reason. Till next time, Agurra out._


	3. Chapter 3

Yo everyone, Agurra of the Darkness is back again with the next chapter of Oracion Eight. Now I know some were hoping I would update **The Ninth Fist** first with it being the long awaited fight of Naruto vs Miu, however I couldn't just leave this story to rot so I had to update it. Don't worry, I will get to **The Ninth Fist** eventually but I have to update this too. Now just to clarify, this part of the story takes place in the more current timeline of the series, just to let you know that the canon should in the next chapter. However you will get glimpses of Naruto and Zabrocks Magic and another hint towards their nature, see if you can figure it out. Well, more will be revealed in due time, till then: let's RAISE HELL! Sorry

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness does not own Fairy Tail or Naruto; if he did Zabrock would be a legitimate character.

***Oracion Eight Start***

_(Dreamscape)_

_The sound of waves and seagulls cawing could be heard._

"_Uh… man, my head's killing me… What the heck happened?"_

_The blond former prisoner slowly opened his blue eyes while fighting off the pain of his sore head. After waiting a minute for his eyes to finally adjust to the light he quickly paused in shock at the sight before him… The Ocean._

_The small nine year old quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and even pinched himself to assure himself that it wasn't a dream. After a moment he quickly turned his attention to the other occupants of the little boat. They were all still unconscious from the shockwave but all present and most of all, alive._

_Naruto actually paused for a moment trying to fully comprehend everything that had happened before lowering his head._

_"We, we actually did it." At that moment the blonde did something he hadn't done in close to two years… he started to cry._

_However these weren't tears of sadness, no, he was crying tears of joy and actually started chuckling while crying._

_"We actually did it, we all got out." The amount of joy he was feeling was too great to contain and without hesitation he jumped to his feet and shouted with all the force in his lungs. "WE'RE FINALLY FREE, HAHA!"_

_For the first time since he had met his friends Naruto was truly happy, though he was so focused on his own thoughts that he failed to notice a familiar fist rocketing towards his face._

_Smash!_

_Said blonde quickly fell on his butt, holding the now large bump on his head while looking up with a glare towards his attacker._

"_Think you could be any louder? You almost blew out my eardrums, you jackass!"_

_The silver-eyed Zabrock was now glaring at the blonde with a furious look, having been awoken by the boy's boisterous call. Though surprisingly Naruto quickly dropped his glare and started to laugh, causing his companion to gain a confused expression._

"_What the hell is so damn funny?" His furious tone echoed, gaining some movement from the others who were still out while awaiting a response from Naruto, who would just looked at him with a simple simile. "Congratulations, that's officially the first time you've clocked me upside the head outside the tower since we've met."_

_Zabrock's eyes quickly widened before taking in his surroundings, which he had ignored due to his anger. Now he slowly went from shocked to surprised before he actually developed a small smile of his own and actually chuckled himself. He then turned to his friend who still wore that same grin on his face. "It's over. We're finally free."_

_Naruto's grin became a full blown smile as the wind blew. "As free as the wind."_

_As if on command the wind blew slightly harder, allowing both boys to fully enjoy the cool and refreshing breeze for the first time. Now while most would have seen this as a minor annoyance, for those two it was pure bliss._

_The former ninja actually took a deep breath of the air around him, glad to find it devoid of smoke, soot and the smell of metal. After opening his eyes again he looked at the sky and then back at Zabrock. "It's funny. Before I was taken away things like this never seemed like a big deal to me, now just breathing the air makes me feel at ease."_

_Zabrock nodded. "I know what you mean, first time in a while I can actually look around and not have my vision blocked by those damn tower walls. It feels pretty damn good."_

_The two just continued to sit in the boat with the others still sleeping. Naruto turned his head to the ocean._

"_Hey Zabrock." He said, quickly gaining his friend's attention. "What happened to us back there? What was that weird aura that appeared around you in the tower and the wind with me?"_

_The ex-slave looked down at his still bruised up hands as he recounted the event. "Honestly, I have no clue. All I remember is that I wanted to break through the walls so badly… and for a moment I felt something. It felt empty yet vast and at the same time powerful. I don't know what happened, all I do know is that it got us out and that's all that matters."_

_Naruto however still held a curious look as he glanced at his own hands, remembering how not too long ago they had commanded the wind._

_"It was the same thing for me, when I saw those guards about to attack us I just froze. I knew I had to do something and somewhere in the back of my mind I called out for help, then I felt it as if the wind itself was there to help me."_

_The two continued to muse over what had transpired before taking note of the gradually growing land ahead of them._

_With a sigh Naruto turned to his friend. "Zabrock, let's worry about this later. For now wake everyone else up and let's get ready to land. We may have escaped the tower but now we have to worry about where we go from here."_

_With a nod the silver haired child quickly started to shake the others up while Naruto focused on the land ahead. Scoping out the land mass his eyes quickly pinpointed what appeared to be a person on the beach._

"_What the hell is that?" His eyes slowly zoomed in before making out the image of a tall dark skinned man with a staff in his left hand. However, what Naruto took note most of was the grin on his face, one look and Naruto gained a terrible feeling emanating from him. It was cold, dark and freighting, almost like chaos itself. The boy felt uneasy as the boat quickly grew closer to the man. Naruto's eyes slowly hardened as he prepared himself._

"_How come I feel like we just traded one prison for another?"_

_(Exit Dreamscape)_

Blue eyes shot open as Naruto's gaze quickly darted around the room, sweat dripping down his brows. With a deep breath he slowly calmed himself before wiping the sweat away. "Just another dream… Or maybe I should say 'nightmare'."

Naruto slowly got out of his bed and walked towards his closet while thinking back on his dream. It had been exactly ten years since he and his friends had escaped the Tower of Heaven and finally achieved their freedom. Naruto had changed drastically since then. He now stood an impressive height of six foot one with a narrow, well-defined face and trained physique. The whisker marks on his face had gotten deeper and his blonde hair longer. However, one thing that hadn't changed was the massive tower shaped scar on his back. Even now the mark was a constant reminder of the horrors he and his friends had experienced.

Though he had, for the most part, made peace with those demons long ago he still looked back every now and then.

After a couple of minutes he was fully dressed and ready to head out. His outfit consisted of a dark red long sleeved shirt with a dark blue spiral in the center, a pair of dark blue pants and black shoes. Both of his hands were wrapped in tight bandages except for his fingertips. Around his neck he wore a long white scarf. The lower half of his face up to his nose was covered by the scarf and its two ends were placed on his back, reaching down to his lower back.

Before heading out the blonde went to the window in his room and opened it, letting the wind rush in. This actually managed to bring out a small smile behind his scarf as he spread his arms out and let the wind blow around him. "Even after all this time it still feels great to have the wind run brush against me."

"Having fun, airhead?"

The wind loving blonde's eyes opened briefly before he lowered his hands with a sigh and turned around. "Would it kill you to knock Zabrock, or did you forget the meaning of etiquette?"

Like Naruto, Zabrock had also changed greatly in the years that had passed. He now stood a surprising seven foot one, with a slightly bulkier muscular frame then Naruto. As always he managed to tower over all of his friends. His clothing consisted of dark grey pants with chains connected to the pockets, a black muscle shirt, steel-toed boots, a black sleeveless hooded duster jacket and a pair of black gloves, which extended all the way to his jacket. The hood of his jacket was up, concealing his face in shadow with the exception of his silver eyes, which managed to glow through the darkness. A small metal mask covered the lower part of his face. All in all he looked pretty intimidating, but to Naruto he was just one big annoyance.

Despite his hidden face Naruto could tell that Zabrock was sneering slightly at the comment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me try again." With that he stepped out of the room and shut the door. After a moment a knock shattered the door into splinters while Naruto watched in slight annoyance. Zabrock simply spoke rather bluntly. "May I come in?"

In addition to his increase in height Zabrock's strength and temperament had also grown drastically over time, which made his and Naruto's daily confrontations much more destructive. Though they knew when it was time for destruction and when it was time for restraint.

With an annoyed sigh Naruto slowly walked to the doorway while glaring up at his tall friend. "Thanks a lot, now I need to get a new door."

Naturally Zabrock maintained his stone face as Naruto entered the hallway and the two made their way to their destination.

After about a moment of silence the blonde decided to start the conversation. "So, any idea what we're being summoned for?"

Zabrock paused briefly before speaking. "Apparently the members of Grimoire Heart have come to talk with Brain about including us in the Balam Alliance, pain in the ass if you ask me."

Naruto could only turn his attention to the hallway while asking himself. _"How the hell did we end up like this?"_

It was a sad question to ask as Naruto thought back over the dream he had. Not long after their escape from the Tower of Heaven an individual calling himself Brain had confronted the group. Apparently he had connections to the Tower and quickly realized that they had escaped from it. He even threatened to take them back to it. All of them knew that they didn't have the strength to fight back against him and thought they were doomed. However, Brain offered them an arrangement. He told them that he was a mage and could sense great power in all of them, thus he offered to let them stay free as long as they promised to come with him and learn magic from him while following his commands. Faced with a no win situation the group had little choice but to accept.

True to his word Brain never took them back to the tower and quickly helped each member of the group learn to use their own individual magic. They quickly grew in power and soon formed their guild, Oracion Eight. As expected of the seven children, Naruto and Zabrock were the most powerful of the group. But although they had gained great strength, everyone of the group hated Brain with a passion for taking their freedom away.

This hatred was especially present in Naruto, who loathed the idea of having to follow Brain's orders. However, he knew it wouldn't be for much longer as the group had a plan of their own. As they looked down the hallways, Naruto gained a somewhat sinister smirk on his face.

_"Just you wait Brain, don't think we'll be your tools for much longer."_

"Naruto, Zabrock! Hey!"

The pair's eyes quickly turned their attention to a rather attractive white haired girl clothed in a dress made entirely out of white feathers, complete with a pair of wings on the back. Her hands and feet were covered with dark blue gloves and stockings and a pair of white shoes. On her head as a small dark blue headband tied in a bow. The most striking thing about her was how part of her hair was set up to form a halo giving her the image of…

"Hey Angel, how's it going?" Zabrock quickly greeted another of the pair's friends while Naruto raised his hand in response though he diverted his eyes slightly. This gained a slightly sad look from Angel, though she quickly regained her smile as she approached her two friends.

"Good to see you're finally awake Naruto, I was afraid you were going to sleep in and miss the meeting." The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders.

"While I would much rather not get involved in this little escapade of Brain's, I can't exactly leave you guys out to dry, can I?"

To that Angel smiled brighter while Zabrock simply looked onwards, but both knew he shared the sentiment. The three continued down the hallway until they reached a massive double door, leading to the hall where the meeting was taking place.

Naruto took a breath and turned to his friends seemingly relaying a message without speaking. Both nodded before adopting more hardened and serious expressions, as did Naruto. "Let's get this over with and Zabrock, no fighting please."

The giant merely snorted. "I can't promise anything. If they piss me off there will be hell to pay."

The wind-using blonde could only shake his head before placing his hand on the door and pushing it open with ease. Light quickly poured out before gradually dying down, revealing twelve figures to the group.

Five of said figures were Brain and their other friends, Cobra, Midnight, Racer and Richard, though he now went by the name Hoteye. The four mentioned friends gained a brief look of happiness in their eyes before shifting back to their hardened faces while Brain looked at them with a sinister smile.

"Ah, Angel, Zabrock, Naruto. I am glad you could join us." None of the trio said a single word as they quickly joined the others before turning to the eight figures in front of them.

Once it was seen that the group had settled down, Brain coughed lightly, getting the attention of everyone. "Now that everyone is here I would like to take this time to introduce all of you to the Leader of Grimoire Heart, Master Hades."

The seven former slaves' eyes quickly focused on the apparent leader of the guild. He was obviously elderly, if the wrinkles on his face were any indication, though he was anything but a helpless old man. He stood slightly taller than Naruto and was clad in black and grey war like armor with a black cape on his back. On his head was an armored helmet with what appeared to be metal wings on the top. His face was aged but still narrow and strong, his left eye concealed by a black eye patch. However, what the seven took notice of most was the power emanating from his body.

It sent chills down the spines of all but Midnight, Zabrock and Naruto who merely shrugged it off. But they knew he was powerful and not someone they wanted to mess with at the moment.

The imposing guild master looked at the seven with an analytical look on his face as if he was measuring them. After a brief moment he turned to Brain. "So these are your mages, are you sure they are as strong as you say they are?"

Before Brain had a chance to retort, a loud and somewhat demented tone cut him off. "They don't look all that tough to me, bet you they're worth as much as a pile of shit."

Naturally this got the attention of all seven whose eyes quickly darted to the source. They were met with what could be described as a certified lunatic. He appeared to be about the same age as them, wearing a kind of kilt like armor on his body with a metal plate on his left shoulder and the right side of his body exposed. His hair was wild in appearance, consisting of various spikes going in all directions and reaching down to his lower back. His face was narrow with a pair of obviously sharp canines. However, the most noticeable of all his features were his eyes. They would have been normal if it weren't for the rings in the pupils, giving the man the look of a psychopath.

The strange boy slowly made his way over to the seven, his demented face showing obvious arrogance as he walked closer. His eyes darted around all the members as he spoke while chuckling psychotically. "Man I don't know why we're letting trash like you into the Alliance, you're worth less than the dirt underneath my foot!"

Those words merited some angry looks from several of the members, especially Zabrock, who looked ready to rip the man in two.

"You know, they say the dog who barks loudest is usually the weakest." The psychotic boy quickly lost his grin before turning his attention to the source of the insult, Naruto.

There was a brief silence as the demented teen tried to process what he just heard while the others waited for a response. Naruto quickly focused his gaze on the Grimoire Heart member and spoke in a rather blunt tone. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're stupid as well as weak?"

Once again there was silence though it was quickly broken by chuckles from members of both guilds at the blonde's remarks. Though his victim was obviously not amused. He started to shake in anger before looking at him with a face of murder.

"WEAK? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK, PAL!" At that instance black flames erupted from all around the boy's body, getting shocked looks from several of the watchers. Yet Naruto didn't even flinch.

Naturally Hades turned to the fire-spewing member, speaking with a tone of authority. "Zancrow, now is not the time to be starting fights."

Sadly his words fell on deaf ears as the now named Zancrow's gained a demonic grin as he prepared to attack. "BURN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! **FLAME GOD'S BURNING FIST**!"

With a single punch the boy unleashed a massive burst of black flames that rocketed towards the still stationary Naruto, who simply stood still, looking unimpressed. Meanwhile Zancrow was laughing like a maniac, waiting for the attack to hit. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE BASTARD, NO ONE CAN HANDLE MY **GOD SLAYER MAGIC!"**

Naruto however simply snorted at the comment. "God slayer? Not only are you stupid but arrogant as well." He blonde slowly removed his hands from his sides before focusing on the flames descending upon him. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, gaining both Zancrow's and Hades' attention.

"_What is he doing?" _Both though while watching the blonde.

After a moment Naruto's eyes shot open, revealing them to be glowing sky blue which all those present took note of just before the flames reached their target.

Naturally Zancrow regained his smirk before letting out a psychotic laugh. "WELL, WHERE'S YOU BIG TALK NOW, ASSHOLE?"

Then it happened. In an instance the fire quickly changed direction, actually curving away from its target before circling around it in a ring. The eyes of the fire using mage quickly shot up as did those of several of his comrades, while the Oracion mages only smirked at the spectacle.

Naruto simply stood in the center of the ring of fire, his eyes still glowing, acting as if the flames surrounding him were none existent. He only looked at his would be attacker's shocked face before looking to the fire. "I'm sorry do you want this?"

He slowly raised his right arm sideways, extending his middle and first right finger towards the circling fire before turning to his enemy. "Here take it!"

With a single flick he directed his hand towards Zancrow, sending the steam of flames rocketing towards him much faster than they had originally been launched. Said fire user was too shocked and couldn't react, thus he could only watch as his own fire plowed into him like a train. It continued forward before crashing into the opposing wall.

After a moment the fire gradually disappeared, revealing the massive hole now present in the wall. Zancrow was still standing but covered in bruises. True, he might have been a fire magic user and not been burned, but the increased speed at which the fire moved made the impact much more damaging.

While Zancrow tried to gather himself, Hades and the other Grimoire Heart members looked on in awe and shock. Though some were more annoyed and angry at how easily Naruto had managed to dispatch their compatriot.

Zancrow quickly managed to recover his bearings before looking at Naruto with a face of Rage and Hatred. "You smug piece of trash, I'll teach you to what happens when you mess with a God Slayer!"

Black flames once again erupted from Zancrows body as he prepared to charge. At the same time Naruto's eyes regained their blue glow and the wind began the pick up around him.

"ENOUGH ZANCROW!"

Both mages froze in place. Then Zancrow slowly turned towards Hades, sweat dripping down his face slightly. "But Master Hades I…" However, Hades merely looked at him with a cold expression that silenced the flame user.

Naruto was surprised how quickly Zancrow was silenced before he faced towards the other Grimoire Heart members and looked Hades straight in the eye. "Still think we're not strong enough for the alliance?"

Hades simply stared at the boy for a moment before gaining a slight grin. "I must say, that was impressive. You're definitely not as weak as I had you first pegged for. Though that was some rather interesting magic you used there. From what I could gather it looked somewhat like Wind Magic."

That merited some shocked looks from the other members, especially Zancrow, who looked even more aggravated then before. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! NO WAY SOME LAME-ASS WIND MAGIC CAN BEAT MY GOD SLATER MAGIC!"

One of the other Kin, a tall individual in a business suit with shades and oddly enough a goat's face nodded his head. "He is correct, Zancrow's magic is a type of Lost Magic after all and far more powerful than ordinary Fire magic. Thus it is highly unlikely that it could be so easily defeated by ordinary Wind Magic."

At that point, Brain actually started to chuckle. "You would be correct, if Naruto had only used ordinary Wind Magic."

Hades' eye quirked at this comment. "What exactly do you mean by 'ordinary Wind Magic'?"

The leader of Oracion Eight turned to Naruto and Zabrock, both standing behind quietly. "I never told you this before Hades, but both Naruto and Zabrock each possess a type of Lost Magic, just as your Seven Kin do."

Hades of course was shocked by the revelation; though he hid the feeling fairly well. The other kin gained different looks of their face. One in particular gained what could be considered lustful.

"Oh my, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Naruto?"

Said mage's eyes turned to his left, only to find another member of Grimoire Heart standing near him. This one was a young woman roughly in her early to mid twenties with shoulder length brown hair done in two braids. Her outfit consisted of a rather revealing purple dress that was cut down the middle and showed off quite a bit of her well developed body.

As she drew closer, Naruto could sense a strange feeling around her, as if her energy was in a constant state of flux. As soon as she was close enough, she looked at him seductively while she spoke.

"I am Ultear Milkovitch, leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. It's truly a _pleasure _to meet you." She ended her sentence with a wink that Naruto ignored.

Though sadly the seductresses advance did manage to gain the attention of a certain feather clothed girl, who was now seething with anger and jealously. Both Cobra and Racer slowly backed away from her with somewhat fearful looks on their faces. Angel however paid them no mind since her head was currently filled with only one thought that Cobra could hear quite clearly.

"_THAT LOUSY SLUT! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S TRYING TO PUT THE MOVES ON?"_

Cobra actually sighed at the girl's thoughts while turning to the enormous purple snake next to him. "It's times like this that make me wish she would just tell him the truth already, eh Cubereos?" This merited a hiss of response from said snake.

While the two never actually said it out loud, at least not loud enough for anyone other than Cobra to hear, Angel and Naruto had serious feelings for one another. Over the time they had spent together the two had grown much closer and more attached to one another. It was brutally obvious to everyone that they liked each other and that they should have become a couple. There was just one problem…. THEY NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO EACH OTHER!

No matter the situation or how much they wanted to, neither of them ever mustered up the courage to say "I like you" to each other's faces. It had gotten so bad that the others had actually started making bets on how much longer it would take before they admitted it to each other. Cobra actually joked, "Not till the end of this century." This of course didn't mean that they would just sit and do nothing when someone put the moves on the other, hence the problem.

Thus the group could only watch in every growing horror as the enraged angel slowly made her way over to the pair, gaining worried looks from their friends. Cobra continued to listen to her constant stream of violent and rather vivid images of what she intended to do to the Kin member who was currently trying to get herself better _acquainted _with Naruto.

Racer slowly geared himself up to stop her when surprisingly Midnight stopped him. Naturally Racer looked to his friend with confusion. "Mid, what are you doing? If we don't stop Angel only God knows what she'll do!"

Midnight however simply looked at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes focused on Angel, though oddly enough with each step she took a grin started to spread on his face. He simply said. "Just watch."

Seeing little point in arguing with the somewhat strange teen, Racer simply turned back, slightly sweating, as Angel was less than two feet away. "_This isn't gonna end well."_

All the while Ultear remained ignorant of the ever-approaching danger since she was too busy trying (and failing) to get Naruto's attention. "I must say, that was very impressive how you managed to surprise Zancrow so easily. I'm curious, what kind of magic do you use?"

Naturally Naruto simply scoffed and turned his head away from the strange women, which caused her to develop a tick mark. However, before she could do anything else Naruto suddenly froze up and his face turned red.

"_Why do I suddenly feel something soft around my arm?"_

The wind mage slowly directed his eyes to his left arm to find the source, only for his blush to increase tenfold at the sight of Angel wrapping her arms around Naruto, additionally pressing her rather impressive "assets" against him. This was only made more distracting by how poorly they were concealed by her dress.

"Come on Naruto, how long are you going to keep ignoring me, hm?"

The hairs on the blonde's neck stood up like needles at the surprisingly seductive tone the words were spoken with. What was even worse was the rather provocative face that Angel was looking at him with.

Now, Naruto was famous for being cold, calculating and usually serious. However, when it came to Angel, well that was when all that pretty much went south. He wasn't used to dealing with this sort of thing and thus his mental walls were pretty much falling to pieces while he tried with all his might to keep his composure and failed miserably.

"_Stay cool, stay cool, don't freak out, it's just the girl you've had a crush on for close to five years now, looking like she wants to do….. No No bad thoughts, damn it, just need to not focus on the fact she is currently pressing her rather large….. AHHHHHHH! GET A GRIP MAN!"_

While Naruto was at war with his own mind, the other members of Oracion Eight were laughing their asses off (mentally of course) at the sight of their almost unshakeable leader having a mental short circuit. It was especially hard for Cobra who could hear every single embarrassing thought running through his friend's head.

"O_h man, at this rate I'll have enough info to blackmail Naruto for the next twenty years. Though I better turn my Listening Magic off before I hear too much and lose it. Still, better remember to write some of this stuff down."_

With that last though Cobra quickly cut himself out of Naruto's mind, but continued to enjoy the show with his eyes.

Ultear on the other hand was far from amused; visibly seething at Angel who she could easily tell was mocking her. _"That Arrogant Bitch, making a fool out of me and in front of Master Hades no less! I'll make her suffer dearly for this."_

Meanwhile Angel was secretly both laughing and doing a happy dance in her head at the fact she was currently holding on to her own crush and got to make a fool of Ultear while she was at it.

Though Angel wasn't so distracted that she didn't take notice of Ultear's glare directed at her as well as her ever-growing magical power showing she was ready to attack. Naturally she took one of her hands off Naruto and reaching for one of the keys she had in her clothes.

Zabrock just sighed as he fought the urge to smack himself in the head at the sight. _"Better go bail the lovebirds out before they cause an incident."_

With that thought in mind Zabrock slowly made his way over to the trio currently prepping for war. As he drew closer, several of the other kin focused on the muscular giant making his way toward the three. Of course Zabrock was aware of the stares and paid them no mind, although he kept his senses open just in case.

"I will no allow you to interfere in Mrs. Ultear 's affairs." A robotic voice quickly gained his attention. His silver eyes focused to where the voice had come from, yet found there was no one in front of him. After a second of staring he quickly looked down to find a small girl in front of him.

She was a little over five feet tall, though she was really short compared to him, hence the reason he hadn't see her at first. The girl had a childlike face with light pink hair and green eyes. She was clad in a black and white uniform with a small red cape and the Grimoire Heart symbol on her left shoulder. On her head was a small winged headphone set which would have made her seem cute were it not for the blank, almost machine like look on her face.

Zabrock could only stare at the girl in slight surprise. "What am I supposed to be intimidated or something?"

Naturally the towering mage seeing little threat from the girl took another step forward.

Almost on reflex he jumped back three feet, avoiding a large teal color blade that struck the ground where he had been standing. He quickly looked up at the girl with a glare, which was met by a cold stare as she spoke. "You will not interfere."

As she spoke she formed another sword in the air and sent it directly at Zabrock.

Naturally everyone turned their attention to the third confrontation to break out among the groups interested to see what would happen. The small girl simply looked on with her cold expression while the giant simply stood there, unmoving. _"Strange, why isn't he trying to dodge it?"_

The blade drew closer till it was less then one foot from Zabrocks chest, causing most in the room to hold their breath.

(Grip)

The eyes of all the Grimoire Heart members shot up, but none more so than the pink haired mage's who had thrown the blade. Her mouth widened in shock as she stared at the sight before here. "How, that's impossible!"

Zabrock was standing there with his left hand wrapped tightly around the sword that had nearly skewered him. The blade seemed to try and propel itself from the giants grip but couldn't even budge. Zabrock naturally raised his eyes to meet the girl's, causing her to back up a step.

"Is that the best you've got?" With that word the blade was crushed in an instance by the man's grip.

If the members of Grimoire Heart hadn't been shocked before, they were now. None more so however than the girl and Hades, whose shock was slowly replaced with joy.

"_Incredible_, _first Naruto stops and redirects Zancrow's flames with some unknown Wind Magic and now this one Zabrock managed to stop one of Meredy's __**Maguilty Sodom **__blades with his bare hands and then destroy it with pure muscle power. Perhaps this guild will be more useful than I originally expected."_

At that moment Hades stood up from his seat and turned to the members currently ready to engage the Oracion mages. "Meredy, Ultear that's enough, we didn't come here to start a war with these people. They are our allies, understood?"

Both girls looked hesitantly at their master before nodding their heads and slowly returning to their seats. It didn't take long after for Angel to release her hold on Naruto who quickly returned to his more composed state.

But he was hesitant to look at Angel, who simply threw him a simple smile before making her way back to her place, though not before giving him this one last look.

Naruto stood slient before turning to Zabrock who only shook his head. The wind mage could only sigh. _"I have no idea what that was about and some how I don't think I want to." _Thus the wind mage made his way back to his seat.

Brain, seeing all his mages return to order, slowly cleared his throat before turning to Hades. "So, now that all things are in order, we can discuss our plan for the Alliance. Starting with the location of the ancient magic, Nirvana."

As Brain spoke each of the seven Oracion mages threw another a look that was brief but easy to interpret. Naruto slowly gained a smile as Brain talked of his plan to find and use Nirvana for the Alliance.

"_Hate to tell you Brain, but I'm afraid we're going to have to change your plan, just you wait and see."_

***Oracion Eight end***

_Okay first I apologize this took so long but school has been a pain in my ass and been making it hard to update but I managed to so I hope you enjoy this. Second the canon will start next I just wanted to have a chapter where the two guilds interact so you get an idea of how the Oracion eight characters are now that they are older. More will be shown soon just a sneak preview._

_**Questions: **__Stuff I know you'll ask and need to get out of the way_

_Naruto and Zabrock's magic: as I have said previously both of these guys have rather unique magic that will be revealed in time. However now you know it will be a type of lost magic but no won't be Dragon or God slayer but something I thought on my own. Naruto's will be a type of Wind Magic but very unique and interesting and Zabrock's well just wait and see._

_Groups Loyalty: As you can probably guess the Oracion Eight guys don't like Brain and aren't exactly evil. Why is simple, when Brain recruited them originally it was so they could get out of the tower which they were willing to do anything to achieve. In this story they already got out and thus had little say in joining Brain lest they go back to the tower. Thus they hate him for taking their freedom, which they went through so much hell to achieve. _

_Secondary Magic- Now just to let you know both Naruto and Zabrock have secondary magic in addition to their lost magic. Naruto's will be various wind magic spells that utilize different properties of wind that haven't been used yet while others will be some older uses but with a new spin. As to what they are, well you'll just have to wait and see._

_Naruto and Angel's relationship- Now I know someone is gonna say "They progressed too fast." Let me just say they have been together for most of their lives and that is easily plenty of time to develop a bond. However they like each other but haven't admitted it yet so they aren't a couple. That happens later so while they have feelings for each other nothing has happened yet. _

_Naruto's Reaction to Angel- Simple really Naruto may be a tough warrior but if you've had a crush on a girl for several years and she just comes up to you acting like she wants to bed you while getting that close to you and is wear a provocative outfit. Well who wouldn't lose their composure at least a little bit._

_Zabrock's strength- Now I probably won't likely get comments for this but I feel it's something I have to get out there. Zabrock is strong, much stronger than most of the other Oracion Eight members and is only surpassed by Naruto. In terms of Phyiscal strength he is the top one and is part of the reason he could break Meredy's blade. Though he won't be over powered and can be beaten. Just won't be easy. Just saying_

_Okay well I think that's everything for now. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and continue to read. Also if you haven't already check out __**The Ninth Fist **__when you can and tell me what you think of that as well. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and keep reading. Know that I will never abandon this story so if I don't update right away don't worry cause I will when I can. Though I hope it is good and if some elements are bad in this story I apologize and will try to make this story as good as I can. Well nothing less to say other than, Agurra out._

This was Beta-read by Faroush.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but its been pretty hard. Still I will try to update more often, anyway today is when the S&*T hits the fan and the Oracion Eight crew finally meet up with the Light team. This is where you'll get true glimpses of Naruto and Zabrock's magic. I hope you enjoy the story and forgive me for the long wait. Well without further adue lets light this candle

P.S. If you haven't Check out my other story **Ninth Fist **

**Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in any way. If I did Natsu wouldn't be the attention whore he is as shown by chapter 264 who once again pulls some last second power up out of his ass. Seriously this is getting flat out retarded.**

***Oracion Eight Start***

"Once you have acquired Nirvana we will be much closer to our goal of complete control over the country." Hades spoke with a confident tone to the members of Oracion Eight. After the minor incident between the respective guild members the two dark guilds had managed to settle down and get back to the matter at hand.

Brain as expected merely nodded his head with a confident and sinister smirk. "With Nirvana all those foolish guilds were be turned against each other, forced to destroy their own members. Such poetic irony, don't you think?"

The Grimoire Heart members for the most part had different reactions. Zancrow cackled like a madman and Ultear lightly chuckled to herself, while the remaining members remained silent. The Oracion Eight members on the other hand merely stood there, each holding back their disgust at their "leader's" plan.

Cobra opened up his listening magic to Naruto and the others, having learned to incorporate telepathy magic into it a couple of years back. Felt it was needed in case they wanted to have private conversations with each other. _"Naruto, how the hell much longer are we gonna have to keep kissing this guy's ass? I can't stand it anymore!"_

"_Same here, I know we have our own plans to consider but if we don't act fast who knows what will happen." _Racer mentally spoke in a quick voice.

Angel, Midnight and Zabrock merely turned to their de-facto leader, who simply stood unmoving, his arms crossed and eyes closed. All things seemed to slow as the group awaited a reaction from him.

Finally he spoke. "_Listen guys, I know this is getting hard to stomach, especially considering all the crap this bastard has put us through, but we just need to be patient for a little longer. Just keep playing the act for now and we'll talk more once the other guild members have left, we don't need another incident." _The last words were spoken with a slightly uneasy feeling.

The tone was not missed by Zabrock, who gained an evil smirk behind his mask. _"Oh, you mean when you got Angel to feel you…" _The giant paused as he took notice of said winged girl now glaring at him furiously. Not interested in causing an incident he simply sighed and resumed his silence. Angel quickly recomposed herself before taking another look at Naruto, recalling what had transpired and gaining a large blush on her face.

True, she had acted like that mostly to distract and humiliate Ultear, but that didn't change the fact that she had gotten a chance to feel up her crush, something she was extremely elated about, especially considering his immediate response to said action. Yet she was still hesitant to share her feelings with Naruto, due to both her still somewhat shy attitude and also because of their actions as of late. Still, she had been patient for this long and knew the time would come when she could tell Naruto.

Hoteye and Midnight simply stared at the two blushing teens with brief soft smiles on their respective faces. Hoteye had over time become the most emotional of the group and had a tendency to become quiet gushy in regards to Angel and Naruto's interactions. _"OOOH, just watching those two inch closer to each other brings so much light into these dark times, Right?" _Oddly enough he had also developed a tendency to end every sentence he spoke with the word "right". Why he did this, frankly no one really knew and pretty much stopped caring after the first month. (Seriously, is anyone besides me wondering what the point was of Hoteye ending every sentence with "right?" was? They never explained it.)

Midnight simply smirked and offered a small nod. _"Yes, the fact that anyone can have such feelings even in a situation like this offers hope to all of us, even if just for a moment."_ Midnight himself, having left the Tower's horrible echoing walls, finally managed to gain some sleep regularly and tried to enjoy it as often as possible. He also developed a sort of clinging nature, never wanting to be isolated from his friends for too long as he was still haunted by the tower memories.

The group continued their mental communication while seemingly listening to what Hades and Brain were saying. Thankfully the conversation seemed to end not long after it had started as Hades and Brain shook hands. "As of this moment you and your guild are now a part of the Balam Alliance. I wish you luck with your mission."

Brain merely gained an evil looking smirk on his face. "Don't worry, we will find Nirvana without fail." His smirk soon grew into a dark grin. "And if any light guild should get in our way, you can be sure my guild members will crush them without mercy." The Grimoire Heart leader merely smiled at the prospect before releasing his grip and turning to his own members. "I look forward to your progress and hope to see more of your members' skills, especially of those two from earlier." With those words the dark guild master left the room with his members, leaving the members of Oracion Eight alone.

After a brief moment Brain turned his attention to the guild members below, each focused solely on him. "Very soon we will be embarking on our search for Nirvana. It is likely that the Magic Council will be sending members from various guilds to attempt to stand in our way. Thus I expect you to be prepared for battle and should you encounter them, show no mercy. Understood?" The last part he spoke with a great deal of authority. All seven nodded with ice-cold looks on each of their faces. Smirking in response, Brain tapped his staff to the floor. "Very good! Now, I expect you all to prepare as we will be leaving tomorrow, till then you are dismissed."

The dark leader then turned around and exited the room. All the while the group maintained their looks of indifference till he exited the room. With a sigh of relief the seven members loosened themselves up.

"God damn, I hate having to act like a statue ever time we're around that guy, it's a royal pain in the ass." Cobra muttered out as he loosened the knots in his shoulders. Over the last few years Cobra had developed a tendency to be very vocal with his opinions, even vulgar at times as his ability to read minds made him feel like the whole privacy thing was pointless anyway.

Racer on the other hand simply started twitching all over the place before seemingly disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. This continued for several seconds before Zabrock zeroed in on the fast moving man. "For the love of God Racer, just because you can move that fast doesn't mean you have to run around the room like race horse on drugs."

Racer however continued moving at an even quicker speed managing to get out a few words, "I… Can't…Help…. It... You… Know… Standing… Still… Like that…Makes me… Stir crazy." Since acquiring his magic Racer became obsessed with being fast and moving. He had developed a very short attention span at times and hated to sit still for more than a few minutes, when he had to it often resulted in what the group called a "Speed Rush". a brief period when Racer just ran around like a nut for no other reason other than to run. The others didn't mind it that much, but it did get on Zabrock's nerves from time to time.

Racer continued to rush around the room for another two minutes, although for him it felt more like two hours before finally settling down. At that point Naruto clapped his hands to get the others' attention. "Alright guys, I know it was a bit painful to sit through all of that and it's pretty obvious some of _Us_ were a little more irritable then others." That merited a growl from the hooded giant standing not too far away, though the blonde merely ignored it. "Regardless of how things ended, the outcome is the same. We all know what Brain and Hades plan to do with Nirvana, which we can't allow to happen. So we need to be ready to act when the time comes."

Midnight however raised his hand to ask a question. "What should we do if other guilds try to stop us?" Hoteye nodded. "It's sad but true, you know that once word spreads the Council will be sending members from several of the Light guilds, the question is what we will do."

The group awaited Naruto's response, who appeared to be deep in thought with a unsettled look in his eyes as he slowly turned his back to the others. Angel actually looked at him with a hint of worry, whilst the others looked in curiosity.

"We fight."

They looked in shock for a moment at the response before recomposing themselves. Naruto simply sighed. "Even though it's not how we would like it to be, we still need to play along with Brain until he activates Nirvana. After all, none of us know how to use it properly or its full capabilities. If we make even one wrong move, who knows what might happen." The blond turned to his friends with a cold look in his eyes. "The second those guild members try to stop us we will fight as if we were aiming to kill. Don't hold back, understood?"

The group nodded hesitantly as Naruto looked out the window to the now setting sun. "_And now it begins."_

***Scene Change, Next day, secret location***

"So, you really think the Council will send light guild mages? If they do odds are we may end up having to cause some serious damage." One voice spoke through the darkness before sounds of movement could be heard, followed by a loud explosion.

"I'm actually kind of surprised you're the one complaining about this, normally you can't wait to pick a fight." At that response a howling could be heard along with the sounds of stone cracking and shattering.

"Maybe so, but the idea of fighting for that sadistic prick leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and pisses me off." A pair of eyes glowing with a mixture of black and silver pierced through the shadows as the air suddenly grew heavy before a burst of power of the same color flew through the room.

The attack however was blocked by a swirling torrent of wind and air, howling with a fierce intensity as it clashed with the unknown power. As this occurred a pair of familiar glowing sky blue eyes met those of the silver and black, with a look of sympathy and understanding present in them.

"Believe me, I feel the same way, but we have too much at stake to mess up now. Some people will have to get hurt, that much is assured. The best compromise I can think of is that no one will die. In the end, it's all up to what the future holds." He spoke those words and the wind managed to scatter the energy into various bursts, which collided with the walls, leaving very deep and large marks.

The weight in the air slowly died down, as the silver black eyes lost their glow, leaving only a trace of silver instead. Yet said eyes still contained a hint of anger. "Well, forgive me for not sharing your sentiments, but I don't like to leave things to chance." The figure proceeded to walk through the black shrouded room before reaching the door with no obvious signs of difficulty.

As the door opened light soon bathed the room, revealing the forms of Zabrock and Naruto as well as the various cracks, holes, and shatter marks in the walls around them. The room they were in was their own variation of the "Shadow Chamber" the pair used to fight in as children back in the tower. Ironically despite its original purpose being for torture, the two found it to be a very good location to both practice their skills as well as cool their emotional turmoil.

Zabrock slowly geared up to leave before turning to Naruto with a cold face. "You better be right about this. Despite how I may act sometimes, I do care about your sorry ass along with the others and I take every fight seriously. So if this plan goes to hell for any reason…" He paused before punching his fist straight through the wall in front of him with ease. "Don't expect me to hold back on anyone." He then walked through the doorway and out of the room, just as the section of the wall broke apart from the punch.

Naruto could only sigh at his friend's words. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." His mind however spoke something else. _"If things do take a turn for the worse, then I guess there'll be no turning back and no holding back either."_

The blonde pondered about those words as he left the chamber so he could freshen up before heading to the meeting point with the others. They were ready to seek out Nirvana.

**(Scene Change, area where Nirvana is supposed to be "Sorry don't know the name.")**

The members of Oracion Eight quickly made their way from their original hiding place to a small cave situated near an abandoned village. The journey itself had been relatively uneventful as the group chose simply to be silent. Now however it seemed the silence would be broken.

"What's taking Racer so long? The way he runs he could have covered this entire area three times over." Cobra uttered quietly expressing his impatience meriting a quick hiss from Cubereos.

Angel and Hoteye shared looks of worry for their fast moving friend's lateness while Zabrock, Naruto and Midnight remained quiet. Brain however simply held a blank look before speaking. "Racer should be just fine, I doubt he would be foolish enough to let himself be captured." However, he then chose to turn to Naruto his face never changing. "Still, to be on the safe side, Naruto, perhaps you should make sure he is alright." The others eyes turned to the wind master, who laid his arms to his sides before walking to the entrance of the cave. The others naturally followed several feet outside the entrance. Finally Naruto stopped, his eyes still closed before spreading his arms wide. _"Let all those under the skies and heavens be felt by my touch - __**Tactus Ventus (**__Touch of the Wind__**).**__" _Naruto's eyes opened again, revealing them to be once more glowing sky blue. All around him the wind began to whip around in a calm but fast moving whirlwind.

Naruto's senses soon grew large as the world became dark blue through his eyes, all objects around him now transparent. Part of what was surprising was how all those near him were also transparent but with light blue lines outlining their bodies. All the while waves of wind seemed to pass through them towards Naruto. _"Well he's not in the immediate area, better extend my range to a 5 mile radius." _With that thought his magic began to grow, his eyes glowing brighter and the wind grew stronger.

His range suddenly became greater as all the land within 5 miles suddenly became as clear to him as if he could see it with his own eyes. Still, he couldn't quiet find his fast moving friend despite his increased range. His senses continued to search for several more moments, "_Come on Racer, I know you like running but is it too much to ask that you hold still for a few…Wait?"_

The blond quickly zeroed in on a quickly moving disturbance along the wind finding it slightly hard to keep up at the speed, but it was fairly obvious who it was. "Alright I found him; he's roughly three and a half miles northwest of our position and is making his way over to us."

His words quickly brought some relief to the once tense mages while Brain simply nodded in satisfaction. "Very good Naruto, you may turn you magic off now." However the blond did not comply as his mind seemed focused on something else.

Angel with a hint of worry present on her face slowly walked over to the wind user. "Naruto, what's the matter?" The blonde turned to Angel who despite the scarf over his face showed a grim look. "I'm sensing several other presences roughly three miles east of here, my best guess is that they are the guild members the council sent."

Brain face quickly adopted a serious look, as did the others. "It would appear that we were right, the Council intends to stop us." Angel however was not convinced just yet. "Are you certain that they aren't just some travelers passing through the area?"

Naruto could only shake his head. "Sorry, but from what I'm picking up they all have pretty high levels of magical power. Other than Cait Shelter, there shouldn't be any people in the vicinity with that kind of power. Plus from what I've been told about that guild most of their members aren't capable of the power I'm picking up."

Cobra could only let out a sigh. "Guess that means we're gonna have a fight on our hands. Here I was hoping this would go off without a hitch." Cuberous moved its head near its master, trying to ease some of the tension he felt.

Hoteye on the other hand seemed rather sad as his nature was trying to take his mind off the situation by focusing on the book he currently had in his possession. "This means we must do battle with those individuals, not matter who they are. Such a pity that we must dirty our hands, yes?" Zabrock and Midnight simply remained quiet.

Brain however hadn't lost his composure, instead he chose to tap his staff on the ground to gain the attention of those present. "Well, now that we know the enemy is here we must ensure they do not interfere with our plans. Though we should take this opportunity to learn as much about our enemies as possible."

His eyes drifted to Angel and Naruto. "I want the two of you to gather as much information on these intruders as you can. The names, what magic they practice, how much they know about us and so forth, understood?" The pair nodded slowly, neither finding much joy in what they were required to do.

The pair slowly walked towards the forest before the wings on Angel's back began to grow and spread wide, allowing the girl to take flight. Naruto merely watched the girl with a smile, enjoying the beautiful sight of the girl in the sky. He drifted his focus to himself building his magic before taking flight himself, leaving only a light breeze in response. Those present merely watched as the pair made their way to the unsuspecting guild members.

**(Scene Change Light Guild Meeting place)**

In a rather large and elaborate building located in the middle of the woods the representative of the four Light Guilds were meeting. At the moment the members of Fairy Tail had just arrived and had received a rather _interesting _introduction from the Blue Pegasus representatives. Not long after that the members of Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter also appeared which as expected led to some more interesting interactions. Mainly due to the fact that one group consisted of some former enemies and the other group being only a little girl and a talking white cat.

Now however the group managed to get themselves together as one of the members of Blue Pegasus, a young teenage boy in a black and light blue suit with dark blonde hair and brown eyes prepared to speak.

"As you all know we have been chosen as representatives from four of the major guilds in Fiore. For those of you who don't know, I am Hibiki Laytis of Blue Pegasus and I will be briefing you all on our current mission. Please pay close attention and remember as much as you can." The other guild members all held different expressions, some were serious, others nervous and some just seemed unfocused. Regardless of that the suit wearing mage began his presentation.

All those present watched in awe as a large gold lined screen suddenly appeared next to the teen along with a slightly smaller pad like circle filled with several key like images. One of the members of Fairy Tail, a young girl with light blonde hair looked on in curiosity.

"What kind of magic is that?" She asked out loud to no one specific. Another member of the same guild, a young woman with long red hair replied. "**Archive,** a type of magic in which the user stores information as data that can be accessed at anytime he wishes."

A large man with a bald head, clad in a blue mantle and long dark blue loincloth added his input. "It's a relatively new magic and as such is rather rare, thus it is surprising to find a person able to use it." The other members merely watched in interest at what the user had to say.

"Now then, our main objective here is to find and defeat the dark guild Oracion Eight." As he spoke those words, eight separate smaller screens appeared in front of him each holding the image of a different person. "Oracion Eight is one of the top three dark guilds in the country yet is currently composed of only eight mages." Several eyes widened at the spoken words.

A black haired boy, currently without a shirt for no reason voiced his shock. "Only eight members? How can they be so dangerous if there are only eight of them?" Hibiki merely directed his attention to the small screens. "Despite the guild's small size, each of their respective members is an extremely powerful wizard with unbelievable magic power."

All eyes turned to the first screen revealing a red haired boy with a large purple snake. "The poisonous snake user, Cobra." The second screen revealed another teen with a yellow Mohawk and cone shaped nose. "A mage said to wield speed magic, Racer." The third screen showed a rather large man with a face that seemed to be made of bricks with long orange hair. "The man who can see all within his sight, Hoteye." The fourth screen held the image of a beautiful white haired girl with a feather-covered dress. "The woman who can read a person's heart, Angel." The fifth screen displayed an older man with dark brown skin and white hair, holding a skull tipped staff. "The mysterious and dangerous leader of the guild, Brain."

Oddly enough Hibiki stopped the introduction briefly gaining the attention of the others, who recoiled slightly when they saw the serious look on his face. "Be warned, the next three are considered the most powerful and dangerous of the guild, remember their faces well." The sixth screen suddenly came to life revealing a red eyed, goth like boy with black and white hair. "Little is known about this mage except that his name is Midnight." The next screen's image actually caused most of the girls to back away in fright at the image of a giant muscular man clad in a hooded black jacket with piercing silver eyes. "The mage said to have unmatched strength and a body like steel, Zabrock." If one were paying attention they would have noticed the serious looks in the eyes of some of the more senior mages of the group. The last screen appeared, revealing a young teen with spiky blond hair, cold blue eyes and his face hidden by a scarf. "Finally, the apparent ace of the guild, a master of unknown wind magic, Naruto."

At the mention of the name, the crimson haired girl's eyes widened considerably, her body actually shaking slightly as she looked at the blonde and others with horror. Almost on reflex she reached to her right eye, mind wandering back to memories she'd hoped to bury years ago. _"That's impossible, him. They couldn't possibly be them, could they?"_

The blond girl next to her looked at her distraught friend with worry before placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, waking her from her daze. "Erza, is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Erza however was still somewhat shaken and muttered. "More like seven."

As the blonde tried to calm the armored mage, another mage from Fairy Tail with a very excited look on his face spoke. "So how long before we fight, I'm getting really fired up here!" The mage with black hair next to him merely sighed. "Would you be patient for once in your life you hot blooded bastard?"

Almost on reflex the pink haired teen got right in the boy's face. "You want to start something droopy eyes?" The pair continued to glare at each other and it seemed like a fight was going to break out. All those around merely looked on with looks of sympathy and annoyance.

Not wanting to get involved the remaining members merely looked back at Hibiki as he continued. "Now even though we outnumber Oracion Eight, we should still be cautious on this mission. As such we have devised a simple yet effective strategy for dealing with them."

A larger archive screen appeared revealing a massive airborne vehicle oddly in the shape of a light blue horse with yellow colored hoofs and mane, a white colored head and neck, and a large pair of white, blue and yellow wings. "This is Blue Pegasus's magic bomber, Christina." Some of the mages looked in awe and surprise at the machine, while the Blue Pegasus members seemed to glow with pride.

One of the mages from Lamia Scale, a teen with white hair and dark blue eyes looked at the image with curiosity. "So the plan is to attack the guild with your weapon?" Hibiki nodded. "That's the general idea, once we locate the guild members we'll launch an aerial attack with Christina. If all goes well this mission should go without any fighting at all."

A resounding "aww" could be heard from the pink haired mage in the background, though he was ignored for the most part. "Now then, I assume everyone understands our plan. However, should anything go wrong be prepared to fight with everything you have. These dark guild members are dangerous, so don't hold back."

All those present nodded, preparing for to head out. But they failed to notice a pair of eyes watching from a distance.

After a few moments the group members headed out, leaving behind Jura, a tall ball headed mage from Lamia Scale and a short man in a white suit with orange hair and a rather large square shaped head, known as Ichiya, a powerful mage from Blue Pegasus.

Being the more senior members they choose to move at a slower pace allowing the others to go ahead while the two talked. Ichiya looked at Jura with interest. "Tell me Jura, is it true you are a member of the 10 Wizard Saints?" He spoke with severe enthusiasm while strike a pose with hands.

Jura nodded his head. "It is true, but to be honest I'm the weakest by far of the group. You really can't compare me to the likes of Makarov or Jose." At that instance Ichiya got a sinister grin on his face before pulling out a small bottle from his pocket and removing the cork. "**Paralyzing Purfume."**

A stream of pink dust slowly slithered out of the bottle before reaching Jura, who found himself frozen in place. "What's going on?" Before he had a chance to assess the situation, Ichiya quickly pulled out another bottle and uncorked it, releasing a large stream of shimmering red dust that quickly entering Jura's system, who soon was assaulted by an unbearable pain. The Wizard saint clutched his face in agony while the orange haired mage merely watched in somewhat sadistic pleasure.

Jura barely managed to open his eye before focusing in on Ichiya, who simply stood there with a sinister smirk on his face. "Why Ichiya, why are you doing this?" Rather than simply answering the small man struck another odd pose. "You may be the weakest Wizard Saint, but you're still the greatest threat here. So it makes the most sense to take you out first, don't you think so?" Before he could answer Ichiya was covered in pink smoke, revealing instead two small light blue figures roughly two feet high with stubby arms and legs, pure black eyes each clad a pair of shorts, one orange the other navy blue.

The downed mage could only look in shock and confusion, only to turn his attention to someone chuckling in the distance. "Don't look so surprised, after all, Gemini's transformation ability is flawless." As if ordered to the two small creatures started waving their arms in random directions. "We can copy every thing, appearance, voice, even memories and magic." The pair then turned to the direction of the voice. "Did we do good, Miss Angel?"

Jura watched as a young white haired girl in a dress composed of feathers and wings, with blue stockings, gloves and ribbon walked out of the woods with a smile on her face. She wordlessly walked past him to the apparent spirits before lightly patting them on the heads. "You two did a marvelous job. Well done." The pair blushed lightly at the compliment. "It was nothing, that pervy old man was easy to take out."

Seeing the pair distracted Jura tried to raise himself up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He quickly froze feeling a presence behind him and a sharp object on his neck. Slowly his eyes turned, only to quickly widen in horror. "Naruto, the Ace of Oracion Eight… and Angel as well." The blonde mage merely nodded at the acknowledgement before turning to Angel. "Isn't that cute, he knows our names. Glad to see you did your homework, too bad for you we're already two steps ahead."

The bald mage tried his best to assess his options but quickly took notice of something odd. Naruto's hand was currently almost two feet away from the mages neck yet held nothing even resembling a blade. Yet he could still feel the presence of a sharp weapon pressed against his neck. It took him a moment to remember. _"Right, I forgot he uses some type of Wind based magic. Judging by that strange little thing floating around, I take it that makes Angel a Celestial Spirit mage like that girl Lucy from Fairy Tail."_

Jura quickly exited his thoughts to take note that the two mages were still standing in place and staring at him. "When did you infiltrate our meeting?" Angel merely smirked at the question before pointing to Gemini. "When that disgusting man Ichiya left to relieve himself I had Gemini sneak in and switch places with him." Naruto merely looked at the mage. "I was in the building with all of you the entire time, you just didn't know it."

The Wizard Saint's eyes widened considerable. Truth be told he might not have been the strongest of the other saints but he wasn't a slouch either. He was still extremely good at sensing magic and knowledgeable of various forms of magic. The reason Gemini had managed to avoid detection was because of its transformation abilities. That made sense but if what the blonde was saying was true, then that meant he somehow managed to conceal his presence so perfectly that he was able to hide himself from a room of incredibly skilled mages without anyone noticing him for an instance. The thought of that was truly frightening as he knew what it meant.

Sadly he didn't have time to finish his monologue as Naruto quickly pulled his arm back before a tornado wrapped itself tightly around it. He then reeled his fist back. "Sorry about this, but we have to keep you quiet." With that he launched his wind covered arm right into the senior mages face, sending him flying at a tremendous speed into the house before colliding with the wall, causing it to crumble all around him and burying the mage completely.

Angel and the two spirits could only look at the sight with a sweatdrop forming before turning to the wind mage. "Don't you think that might have been a bit of an overkill?" The two little spirits nodded with their master. "Mr. Naruto doesn't know the meaning of subtly, does he?"

The blonde could only shrug his shoulders. "What, the guy was still a member of the ten wizard saints, even if you managed to weaken him we still needed to make sure he doesn't wake up anytime soon." Angel could only shake her head in frustration. "Still, you didn't have to send him flying into the building."

"Ugh, can we just drop it? Come on, we should go meet the others and tell them everything that's going to go down." The wind master quickly took flight into the sky, leaving the white haired girl to stand there. Her two spirits looked up to the sky for a moment before turning to their master. "Miss Angel, why do you like Mr. Naruto so much?" The girl quickly gained a blush on her face and found herself stuttering before quickly yanking out a golden key, causing the pair to disappear.

"I don't need to tell you guys about that, you're so nosy." With that the white haired girls wings grew and she took flight, following after the flying blonde.

**(Scene Change, Light Guild group)**

The group of mages continued towards the apparent location of the enemy guild, unaware of what was about to occur. Though they had the plan already established and were confident, some couldn't help but feel uneasy. Especially Erza, who still had trouble dealing with the possible revelation she had just seen. _"Could those dark guild members really be the same children from the Tower all those years ago? I know I don't have any proof, but still, the hair, blue eyes and his name. How many other people fit that description?"_

Truth was the armored mage never really knew the blonde haired boy or his companions that well. Only the tales of his exploits, his defiant attitude and the like. In a way hearing how courageous he chose to act despite of all that transpired had given her and her friends hope. Back then, when Jellal had turned on her and had prepared to send her away, she recalled something he had said.

_(Flashback, Eight Years ago, Tower of Heaven)_

_A young Erza couldn't help but cry in both sadness and agony as she withered in pain on the cold floor. She barely managed to lift her head and stare with her one eye into the now sadistic face of her friend Jellal. Now a cold and heartless killer._

_With a dark chuckle the boy walked towards her, slowly circling the downed girl all the while never taking his eyes off her. "You should be happy Erza, after all, you're going to get the freedom you've wanted all this time." He then made his way to the girl before cupping her chin with his hand and staring into her eyes. "I know you're sad to leave your friends behind but I need them here to help me finish the tower. Don't worry though, you'll have some company. Turns out a small band of slaves managed to escape in the riot you caused, so it wasn't a complete waste."_

_Erza's eye widened at his words, but she didn't manage to say anything to the wicked boy, who was now chuckling at her. "Who knows, odds are you'll probably run into them at some point. Shouldn't be surprised who escaped though, after all, "The Boy Without Fear" led them." Again the girl's eyes widened, having once heard of said individual known by that title. Everyone in the Tower knew of him, how he and his friend never showed any fear towards the guards and always tried to fight against them._

_Jellal slowly released the girl before turning his back to her. "Truth is I could probably drag them back here with ease, but I have a feeling it will be more fun to let them go. Who's to say what will happen." With that he turned to the girl again before raising his hand, a dark purple aura enclosing around it. Erza watched as the boy she'd come to admire for so long take his final step into darkness, taking note of the sinister eye like symbol in his own eye. "Goodbye Erza, I hope to see you in the future, and tell Naruto and his friends I said hello." With that he fired the blast of sinister energy right at the girl who howled in agony before blacking out._

_The next thing she knew she woke up on a shore next to a boat in the middle of the night. After that all she could do was break down and cry at the friends she had lost and failed._

_(Flashback End)_

Even though it had been years since that day, the idea that other slaves from the Tower of Heaven had managed to escape had never completely left her mind. At first she truly wanted to seek the group out, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do this on her own. In the end she went to Fairy Tail, but somewhere in the back of her mind she had still hoped to find them one day. Now all she could do was pray that these weren't the same people.

As the pair walked on they took notice of a large clearing. The group suddenly paused for a moment when they heard a loud roaring sound behind them. The pink haired, hotheaded mage turned around in confusion. "Hey, what's that crazy noise?" The black haired mage from earlier merely shook his head. "Seriously, just looks up into the sky you moron."

Angered by the comment the mage along with all those present quickly looked to the sky to gaze upon the massive visage of a giant, blue, horse-shaped ship. Hibiki and the other Blue Pegasus members merely gleamed with pride as Hibiki pointed towards the massive machine. "Behold, the air ship Christina."

True, the group had already seen the image of the machine earlier, but seeing it for really well many of them were awestruck. However, Erza had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and noticed something odd. Though she couldn't quite make it out, she was fairly sure she saw the outline of something within the wind heading towards the machine. She watched as it slowly entered one of the engines. Eyes quickly widening, as she knew something back was about to happen.

Before she even had a chance to say anything, the engine exploded, causing all eyes to widen as another explosion occurred while the machine slowly began to lose altitude before finally crashing to the ground. All those present, especially the Blue Pegasus members couldn't contain their shock. One member, a short blonde named Eve, barely managed to speak out. "What happened, how in the …"

Almost immediately everyone sensed something that put them on edge. All eyes pierced into the raging inferno of smoke, ash and burnt metal to see seven shadows within the flames. At the sight Lucy, along with a small girl with long blue hair and the pair of cats standing on two legs started to back away. Besides them the black haired and pink haired mages seemed eager, each looking ready for a fight. The others seemed ready as well, but Erza slowly held her breath as the smoke cleared revealing the members in the smoke. With hitched breath she muttered out. "It's them." The members of Oracion Eight had arrived.

**(Scene Change, House of the meeting)**

"Ugh," was the sound that resonated from within the pile of rubble currently present within the elaborate guild house. Quickly however the earth began to shake before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," In a matter of second a massive shockwave of power blew the rocks away. Once clear, Jura slowly rose to his feet as he held his head in pain trying to recover from the slug to the face. "Damn, that kid has one hell of punch." His eyes quickly widened once he remembered what had happened.

"_How long was I out for? Those mages from Oracion Eight, they knew the plan, and that means –!" _The tall mage quickly darted out of the building before opening his senses to locate the other members. Quickly zeroing in on the large gathering of magic in the area he quickly took off in the direction of the group. "I only pray I get there in time."

As the mage continued to run his own eyes failed to notice a pair of glowing blue eyes seemingly connected to nothing at all, following him as he ran.

**(Scene Change, Battle Field)**

The air was laced with tension, yet no one could manage a word and watch as the seven mages slowly made their way through the smoke. Several of the Light mages geared themselves for battle, some seemed more eager while others were just on edge. However, it didn't take long for them to notice something out of place.

"There are only seven of them, their Ace is missing." Lyon Batil, a teenage mage with white hair clad in a white jacket with a red undershirt spoke loudly enough for the others to hear, though it didn't seem necessary. All it did was seem to put the group more on edge. However, the pink haired mage seemed more interested. "Maybe they're just saving the best for last? Either way, it's going to be one hell of a fight!" He started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"Huh, so that's Natsu Dragoneel, Fairy Tail's infamous Dragon Slayer. Looks like a brainless idiot to me." Cobra said to no one in particular though he got a hiss from his snake.

Racer merely shook his head in disappointment. "They all look really slow. Shame, I was hoping for something a little more." Hoteye however seemed to disagree. "Don't be so sure, after all, you can't judge a book by its cover, yes?"

Midnight's eyes drifted to the book in the orange haired mages hands. "Hoteye, you weren't just saying that to make a book related pun, were you?" The mage didn't respond, meaning he hit the nail of the head.

Brain quickly tapped his staff to the ground causing the group to stiffen before speaking in a cold tone. "Enough of this get rid of them." At those words all the mages faces hardened before focusing on the group in front only to find Natsu and his black haired companion charging towards them.

With a smirk Racer quickly disappeared from sight, causing the charging pair to stop.

"Where'd he go?"

The pair's eyes darted around to find him, only for both to be struck at the same time with a hard kick from the enemy, who had now reappeared in front of them only upside down and rotating his hips, allowing both his legs to strike. **"Motor!"**

Both mages hit the ground hard while Racer got to his feet his back to them. "I was right, you guys are too slow."

The remaining mages quickly held back shock whilst Lucy actually shouted. "Natsu, Gray, are you alrig..?" She quickly paused at the sound of something rather strange, _"Why does my voice sound doubled?"_

Her eyes shifted to her side only for them to widen at the sight of an exact copy of herself. The girl was so shook up she barely noticed the copy Lucy pull out an exact copy of her whip before unleashing it upon her.

"Baka!" The fake shouted as it continued the assault. Angel merely smirked as she watched her spirit do its work. "Nicely done, Gemini."

Seeing their comrades going down Lyon and his fellow guild member Sherry charged forward, eager to attack. However, Hoteye was ready, his eyes now glowing orange before raising his hand.

"_Just what the heck is he up to?" _Lyon and Sherry nearly closed the gap before their feet suddenly started to sink into the ground, havening now become soft like pudding.

Hoteye merely smiled at the trapped pair. "I saw you coming, nothing is hidden from my **Heavenly Eye **Magic. And now you are trapped within my **Liquid Ground**, yes?"

"Liquid Ground?" Lyon muttered out as his mouth and body were slowly swallowed up by the now vicious soil, while his pink haired comrade cried out to him.

Oddly enough while all of this was going on, neither Zabrock nor Midnight had moved a single step. The two merely stared at the battlefield, seemingly without a care. Midnight's eyes turned to the massive mage. "Aren't you gonna get involved?"

Zabrock didn't say anything before taking notice of the Blue Pegasus members closing in on Angel. With a grunt the massive man quickly jumped high into the air in their direction. Midnight watched him fly with a dry look on his face. "Show off."

All the while the three suit wearing mages came closer to the feather-clothed girl. Hibiki was leading the pack. "I call Angel." The other two gain disapproving looks.

"No fair!"

"Fine, I'll take Brain."

However a loud crash and dust cloud caused the trio to stop and cover their eyes. Hibiki tried to peer through the cloud, "What the hell was that?" As the dust settled the trio's eyes widened considerably when they found Zabrock now blocking their path.

The giant mage let out a deep breath as he focused his eyes on the now tense mages, "The only one you're fighting is ME!" His cold and brutal tone shook the group, causing Hibiki to back up.

The other two however weren't as intimidated and resumed their charge. "Alright fine we'll get through you easy." Hibiki however seemed uneasy and shouted out with urgency. "STOP GUYS, DON'T BE SO HASTY!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Eve and Ren charged their magic while the giant simply stood their looking bored.

"**White Fury!"**

"**Aerial Shot!"**

Eve launched a small but concentrated snowstorm from his palm, while Ren used Air Magic to shatter the ground and then launch the rock shards right at Zabrock. Both attacks closed in on him, yet he still didn't seem bothered. His actions puzzled the three mages, though Eve and Ren didn't seem bothered. Hibiki however, was. "_Why isn't he moving, does he want to get hit?"_

Both attacks collided with incredible force creating another cloud. Eve and Ren looked at the smoke with pride before engaging in some unusual poses. "Feel the power of the Trimens, the Pride of Blue Pegasus." The pair said at the same time.

However as the dust cloud settled a familiar voice rung out in a frustrated tone that stopped the three cold. "Is that it?" None of them could form a response at the sight of Zabrock emerging from the smoke, without a single scratch on him.

Neither Eve nor Ren knew how to react, too stunned to speak.

"That's impossible!"

"We hit him at the same time and he doesn't have a scratch on him!"

Zabrock merely looked at the pair with annoyance, "Well if you're done then I guess… IT'S MY TURN!" In an instance Zabrock rocketed towards the two at amazing speed, his feet leaving a small crater where he was standing. The two intended targets could barely take a step back before they found him towering over the pair.

With impressive speed Zabrock's right fist plowed into Eve's face, sending him on the ground with unbelievable force, causing the ground itself to crack and shatter.

Ren's eyes widened at the attack, as he turned to help his comrade. "EVE!" Sadly he was stopped short as he was backhanded to the ground by the titan's left hand. The force behind the blow was immense.

All the while Hibiki could only watch in horror as his teammates were brought down in seconds. _"What kind of Monster is this guy?"_

"Now that just leaves you."

The blonde quickly broke out into a cold sweat as a shadow consumed the light around him. His eyes slowly rose to meet the piercing silver eyes of Zabrock. _"How did he move so fast?"_

Zabrock could only look on in disappointment. "You're really pathetic, you know that? All of you are just too weak." The mage quickly made a fist with his left hand before plowing into the chest of the Pegasus mage. Hibiki felt his bones crack from the punch as blood flew from his mouth. _"What incredible strength!" _He quickly hit the ground with Zabrock's fist still striking down, causing the earth to give way and a large crater to form.

Slowly the titan removed his fist from his opponent before walking out of the crater. He took another look at the three mages and snorted. "You weaklings are the ones supposed to stop us. What a joke."

However, his eyes quickly widened slightly when his gaze turned to Erza Scarlet who had shaken herself from her daze enough to fight. With a hidden smirk he quickly leapt towards the girl. "Perhaps you'll prove to be a better fight!"

Meanwhile Cobra looked at the armored girl leaping into the air above him with a smirk on his face. "Heh, you look pretty tough, but I can hear you quite clearly."

Rather than questioning his strange remark, Erza was quickly encased in golden light before reappearing clad in a steel armor with wings made of blades, a long iron skirt and boots, metal gauntlets covering her arm up to her elbows, a breastplate that barely covered her breasts and left her stomach exposed, and a metal head band with small white wings. With a sword in each hand she spread her wings wide in the air causing countless more swords to appear.

Cobra however didn't seem scared in the slightest, still maintaining his cocky grin. Erza, not one to be deterred, pointed the sword in her left hand towards him. "Dance my swords!" All the blades rained down on the red haired mage at incredible speed.

However, as they inched closer Cobra quickly readjust his stance just enough to allow each blade to avoid his body and instead fly harmlessly into the earth. Naturally the sword wielder looked on in shock. "He was able to predict the direction of each sword?"

"Actually…"

Her eyes widened again when she heard a voice behind her. When Erza turned around she saw Zabrock closely behind her. "Cobra could hear your movements, too bad you can't say the same for mine." He then unleashed a powerful punch towards the shocked mage. Although she quickly crossed the swords she had to absorb the blow, upon impact they shattered instantly before the girl met a brutal punch to the stomach that sent her down hard.

With smirk Zabrock landed next to Cobra who turned to him with a slightly frustrated look. "Hey, she was my opponent; you don't go running into my fight you asshole!" However, he quickly shut up after hearing the mages thoughts not wishing to get into an unnecessary fight.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!"

Both mages eyes turned to find Natsu charging at them with serious speed and an angry look of murder in his eyes. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING ERZA!"

Without thinking he quickly smashed his fists together before bringing his hands to his face. "**KARYU NO HOKO **(Fire Dragon's Roar)!" A massive stream of flames flew from his mouth towards the pair.

Zabrock prepared to jump in front only to find Midnight blocking instead causing the giant to back off, knowing the situation was handled.

Natsu however seemed confused at the gothic boy's interference. His confusion was replaced by horror as the flames quickly diverted away from the boy before they could hit. "What? How come my magic didn't work?"

"Too bad for you, but no one's magic ever hits Midnight."

Natsu could even react before he was kicked hard to the ground by Racer who had used his Speed Magic to get behind him.

Things weren't going much better for the remaining mages as Gray too fell victim to Gemini's duplication ability and was struck down by his own magic. Lyon and Sherry tried to take down Hoteye together but were quickly overwhelmed by his **Liquid Ground** magic.

It seemed all was done.

"**Requip: Soaring Armor."**

Cobra, Midnight, Racer and Zabrock turned just in time to see Erza soaring towards them now clad in a leopard skinned bra, skirt with long black stockings and gloves, a pair of gray boots and a pair of leopard like ears on her head.

Cobra soon found himself dodging for dear life, as the red hair girl was moving with unbelievable speed. _"I see, so this armor increases her speed quite a bit. But even so..." _Timing it just right he managed to avoid a sword slash before getting into the girls blind spot and capturing both of her arms and getting in close enough for her to feel his breath.

"It's useless, I can hear everything about you, you heart racing, you muscles contracting, even your thoughts. At that instance his listening magic allowed him to peer into the girls memories that were still present in her mind. His mind was quickly bombarded with the familiar images of the tower and Erza as a young girl clad in only a small white dress with a medic patch over her right eye, now leading a charge against the cultists.

Eyes widened he quickly jumped back looking at her with shock. "It can't be - you mean you're…?" Erza's eyes widened at his words, hinting at what he was saying, but also saw an opportunity to attack thus she charged and swung with both swords.

(Shatter)

Both swords quickly collided with something, causing them to crack and then shatter into millions of metal fragments. Erza quickly noticed that Zabrock had managed to block both blades with his arms raised to his face. Before she could react, Zabrock managed to send her flying with a kick to the stomach.

While she was in the air she could hear him shout "FINISH HER OFF, RACER!" Then she could hear a familiar voice at her side. "You got it." Within seconds the once powerful Titania of Fairy Tail was struck from all sides by a merciless barrage of kicks and punches from her high-speed foe.

After a minute or so she met the ground like the others; now all defeated. The Oracion Eight members all gathered back together not far behind. Brain merely looked at the group with disgust. "How pitiful." He raised his staff and pointed the skull to the fallen mages. All of a sudden green, ghost like entities rose from the ground all around them, causing the earth to tremble.

All those present felt chills go down their spines at the sight whilst the energy gathered in the man's staff. However, it quickly stopped as Brain caught sight of something hiding at one of the rocks.

"Hey Brain, what's the matter?" Racer questioned. Brain however looked strangely distraught for some reason as the other mages eyes turned to a small girl with brown eyes, long blue hair in a blue and yellow sun dress and blue shoes.

"Wendy Marvell, the Sky Mage."

All ears opened at the proclamation, the Oracion Eight members looked curious while the Light mages looked confused.

"Sky Mage?"

However, the dark guild members who turned to Brain for conformation ignored them. "You sure that's her?"

Brain simply nodded in response, "I'm sure, there is no mistaking it."

The small girl looked terrified at the mages now staring at her. "What do I do? I can't fight them, should I run?" The cats next to her tried to calm her but another unfamiliar voice rung out.

"Unfortunately there is nowhere for you to run."

The girl felt a chill go down her spine, before she could think a powerful cyclone appeared and swallowed her up, along with the strange blue cat next to her. All the eyes of the other mages turned to the tornado.

Lucy looked afraid. "A Tornado? What's happening here?"

Slowly the cyclone made its was over to the Oracion mages, gradually growing smaller along the way. Yet even as it inched closer they didn't seem worried, some of the mages merely smiled while others looked annoyed. Brain however looked furious. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that."

The wind slowly began to die down, slowly revealing the form of a young teenage boy with blonde hair, a red shirt with a blue spiral, blue pants and black shoes. His hands were wrapped in bandages and a long white scarf was around almost his whole face except for his eyes. The tails of the scarf flowed in the wind behind him and his sharp cold blue eyes gazed down on the mages. Under his right arm was Wendy, while under his left was the cat, both out cold. Finally the wind died completely as the boy let out a breath.

"I had a lose end to tie up."

All the Light mages looked on in shock as they felt their hope dwindle. They had all been easily defeated by six of the members of Oracion Eight. Now however they faced even greater trouble. For now they gazed upon the guild Ace. However, one's eyes widened with a mix of horror and awe. Seeing him up front confirmed at last her suspicions.

"Naruto."

**(Oracion Eight End)**

**Okay that took longer then I expected but I'm back in school and its just been really crazy. Though I will still update. Next will be an update for Ninth fist so look forward to that. Got some glimpses of the Naruto and Zabrock's Powers, will be shown more in the near future. **

_**Stuff to Address, stuff I know you'll ask about**_

_**Zabrock overpowered- **__Okay I know people are gonna complain about this so I'm just gonna set the record straight here. First off in the canon of the series, Oracion Seis was able to beat the Light Mages without getting a single Scartch on them. So it makes sense the same happens with Naruto and Zabrock added. Second I'm not making this story like the series cause frankly most of the people Fairy Tail fights seem tough then get beaten in the next fight, not gonna be that simple. Third Zabrock has a lot of physical strength that doesn't make him invinciable OCs that are overpowered are guys with no weaknesses who can't be beaten. I plan to have him get hurt, lose and etc. So please don't give an opinion of him just from this chapter. _

_**Erza's remembering Naruto- **__Okay now the reason she could remember Naruto is because unlike the original members, Naruto actually had a reputation in the Tower and Erza remembers seeing him once or twice and hearing about him. Plus lets face it not many people fit Naruto's description so even seeing him once would leave a pretty good impression of his appearance. I felt like they never really touched on Erza's feelings of fighting against people who also suffered in the Tower which I believed woiuld have been an interesting part of the story. That's something I entend to touch upon here. _

_**Oracion Eight's plan- **__Okay as mentioned they intend to betray Brain but for now have to play the role of cruel and cold-hearted Dark mages to fool him. So they will behave as such for a while but will show their true colors soon enough. _

_**Cobra's Telepathy magic- **__That's just something I threw in as I felt that it would make communication easier and since they are so close as a group would want to be able to communicate with each other at any given time. _

**Magic Corner **(Magic I introduce into the story that isn't in the actual series.)

_**Tactus Ventus**__(Touch of Wind)- a type of sensory magic that enables the user to sense people from greater distances by feeling the disturbances in the air around them. It extends the users sense of touch through the wind allowing them to feel these disturbances for long distances. Great for locating enemies. _

Well don't have much else to say. Sorry if the Chapter isn't perfect, writing Fairy Tail stories isn't as easy as with the Ninth Fist but I will try. Hope you at least enjoy this. Till next time Agurra out __


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Everyone, Agurra of the Darkness back again to bring you more Oracion Eight. Just letting you know I'm gonna try and be a little more consistent with my updates as I'm starting to get a little more comfortable with balancing fanfiction writing with school work and everything else in my life. I can't promise I'll update as often as some other writers but I'll still keep writing, that much I can say for sure. Anyway figured I'd updated this since I already did **Ninth Fist **which has reached over 500 reviews. Something I'm a little proud of, not trying to brag or anything. That aside I hope if you haven't already you'll give it a read as well once your done here. Now this chapter will give some more depth into Naruto and Zabrock's magic as well as finally get into some serious fights, though I won't reveal too much as that takes away all the fun. Well that being said lets jump right into the story

**Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I do however, own Zabrock and some of the other stuff in this story. Keep in mind if I did own Fairy Tail I would make the show a little more serious, make some of the other characters the heroes once and a while, not do all that "Instant Power/Power of Friendship" BS and most of all I'D have Natsu lose every now and again. Sorry but I hate how he's always the one who saves the day despite the fact he rarely takes anything from his fights and never alters his fighting style or techniques. Sorry anyway, lets begin.**

***Oracion Eight Start ***

All those present were silent as the whirlwind that had once been violently howling in front of them died down. For the members of Oracion Eight it brought looks of satisfaction, somewhat elation and to an extent annoyance. Meanwhile the downed mages looked on in both awe and horror as the wind revealed what they feared.

Brain merely chuckled as the figure in the dust became clear, "Nice of you to finally show up, Naruto." The dust finally cleared revealing the blonde wind user, now with Wendy and the blue cat Happy under each of his arms.

Said blonde looked at his apparent leader with a dry look, "sorry about that but I needed to take care of something and figured you guys could handle things on your own." His blue eyes slowly drifted to the battered mages who seemed to shiver under his gaze. "Looks like I was right."

Some of the mages eyes narrowed at the implication obviously showing he didn't view them as a legitimate threat though he didn't seem quite done with his words. "Have to say I really was expecting you guys to put up a much better fight, after all you're supposed to be members of the four strongest guilds in the country right?" He was about to continue when a voice rang out in a somewhat desperate cry.

"It is you, Naruto?"

All eyes widened, as they turned to Erza Scarlet still badly bruised from her encounter with Zabrock but still able to look the blonde in the eyes. The wind mage's eyes narrowed at the red head, "Erza Scarlet, aka Titania of Fairy Tail. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting, have we?"

Erza however, wasn't convinced as she managed to somewhat get to her knees, "I know its you, the one they called The Boy Without Fear, from the Tower of Heaven." At the mention of that place all those present could feel the auras of the seven young dark mages grow cold and violent, as their facial expressions hardened none more so then Naruto his cold gaze centered on Erza.

"How do you know that name or that place."As he glared at the girls eyes that seemed somewhat frightened at his reaction his mind flashed back to the face of a young red headed girl wearing a small medical patch over her left eye. At that moment his cold gaze dropped and his eyes softened at realization. "Now I see it, you too huh?" He muttered to himself, though Erza managed to catch some of what he said.

However, the pair was quickly drowned out as flames sprung to life as Natsu Dragneel jumped to his feet focused on Naruto, "I don't know what's going on but You'd better let Wendy and Happy go you bastard."

Naruto's face-hardened again though he obviously didn't look frightened by the hotheaded mage. Instead he looked at the fire user with a bored look on his face, "You really think you're in a position to be making threats? My comrades demolished your group before I even got here and now you think you can scare me off just cause your too stupid to realize you're beat?"

His comment only served to anger the dragon slayer whose flames rose higher. With a sigh the blonde turned to the group, "Hey Zabrock catch." With a flick of his arms he tossed the girl and cat straight into the arms of the giant who caught them with ease.

With his arms free the wind user turned to the flame covered mage before setting himself into a stance. His eyes slowly began to gain a blue glow as the wind began to whirl around him. "Alright Salamander, lets see what you've got."

Without even thinking the flame coated mage took off like a rocket towards the relatively calm blonde. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU BASTARD!"

The others too injured to stand merely watched him charge but Erza looked worried, "Wait Natsu don't be so hasty."

Her words were lost on him as he closed the gap before he was just inches away. He quickly reeled back his fist and concentrated the flames on his body into the fist coating it completely. Yet despite the spectacle all Naruto could manage out was "You're magic is coating yourself in fire and that's it? I was expecting something a little more impressive than that, pity."

Natsu smirked at his enemies cockiness, "I'll show you impressive, **KARYU TEKKEN **_(Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon)._ The flame coated fist rocketed towards the wind mage who merely stood there yet it was obvious he was planning something. Then just before the fist got close his quickly positioned his left palm in front of the fist and quickly diverted it away from its intended target. Natsu unprepared for the move quickly stumbled forward allowing his opponent to shift his foot forward knocking the mage off his feet causing him to fall forward onto his enemies other arm who proceed to flip him quickly forward before landing hard on his back.

All those present or at least the light mages watched in shock and awe while the Oracion mages watched their companion with hidden glee as he easily dispensed the dragon mage.

Naruto quickly readjusted his body before crossing his arms in front of his chest with an unimpressed look on his face. "That was just sad, I'd heard rumors about the fabled Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. The infamous Salamander revered as one of Fairy Tails toughest mages." His face became somewhat cold as he stared at the dust cloud where the fire mage landed, "Instead I get a pink haired hot-head whose so called _Lost Magic _simply involves covering his body in and spiting out fire. I'm insulted to even call you a mage."

Of course it wasn't long till the hotheaded mage was back on his feet with a pissed off look on his face. "SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH YOU WIND SPWELLING BASTARD!" He again charged at Naruto both hands coated in fire yet it was obvious he was going to attack in the same manner. With a sigh the wind mage quickly dropped into his stance, " You just don't learn do you?"

Without hesitating Natsu unleashed another fire coated punch and like before his opponent easily pushed it aside before tossing him hard on to his back. Though he quickly regained his footing and tried again, with the same result. The cycle continued for several seconds while the onlookers watched with different reactions.

Most of the Oracion mages looked on unimpressed though Cobra was actually laughing as he watched the pink hair mage get tossed, "Man, I knew that guy was an idiot but this is just freaking hilarious. Naruto's tossing him around like a sack of rice and this guys supposed to be one of Fairy Tail's best? What a load of crap!"

Racer nodded his head in Cobra's assessment, "He's not only slow in the body but slow in the head as well."

Midnight merely watched the fight with a bored expression, "Salamander truly doesn't live up to the reputation he's garnered over the years. Watching him now is almost sad, there's literally no comparison between the two of them."

The others watched in silence while the Light Mages couldn't contain their shock as they watched Natsu get repeatedly dispensed without effort. Gray was especially surprised, _"What's going on here, I've never seen that hotheaded idiot get this easily over powered before. That Naruto guy is just toying with him and still Natsu's struggling. Is the power difference between us and them really this immense?" _

Back on the battlefield Natsu once again made a wild swing at Naruto who once again diverted the punch. However, this time he gripped onto the arm with both hands pulling Natsu in close, causing him to stare into his enemies cold blue eyes, "Alright, I've had enough of this. I sick of fighting you, if this is all you're capable of then you aren't even worth my time." With that he quickly loosened his grip on Natsu yet he could still feel the pressure on his arm as if his enemies arms were still latched tight.

Though he didn't have time to contemplate his enemy quickly knocked him off balance before swinging him high over his head. Only this time around Natsu felt his body quickly pick up tremendous speed. He soon saw wind actually coating his opponent's arms and hands, which was now spiraling around him, gradually forming a whirlwind. In a matter of seconds it appeared as though Naruto was swinging a miniature tornado around instead of his enemy. His eyes glowing once again he finally released the cyclone, which curved towards the ground before hitting it hard.

"**Circuitous Subrutum," **_(__Cyclone Overthrow)_

The wind quickly died down as Naruto peered into the dust to see the Dragon Slayer still standing though it was obviously with some serious effort. He could only shake his head in disapproval at the mages foolish defiance, "You just don't understand how outclassed you really are do you?"

Natsu's eyes quickly shot up as he took in a deep breath, "**KARYU HOKO." **

A massive torrent of flames erupted from his mouth and rocketed towards Naruto while Natsu looked on with confidence. Yet his enemy never wavered for a moment instead shifted into his stance placing an open palm out in front to intercept the attack. He took a calming breath as the world grew quiet and he could hear only the sounds of his breathing and of the moving flames, "Guess I need to show you just how big the gap between us really is."

His eyes opened as the flames meet his palm before he shifted his palm around the fire and started to actually push and guide it, carrying the flames to his other open palm. It seemed almost like he was dancing carrying the flames quickly around his body yet never so much as burning him. Natsu actually dropped his jaw in shock while many of those present contemplated doing the same.

Yet those still not shocked noticed the flames grow smaller as Naruto's hands closed and grew closer together. By the time he had finally stopped his movements there was now a small but obviously high moving ball of flame in his hands. Though it seemed to levitate between his palms just an inch or two from touching.

"**Animus ****Helix." **_(Spiral Helix)_

The Wind mage held the ball between his hands while looking at the fire mage whose eyes were wide at the action. With a smirk behind his scarf covered face he spoke, "Oh I'm sorry I believe this belongs to you. Here you can have it back." With a flick of the wrist he tossed it into the air before rocketing up high with his back to the orb. With a quickly flip he leaned back fast and smashed against the ball of fire with a hard kick that sent it right back to its owner at tremendous speed.

The fire mage couldn't even react as the ball collided into his abdomen depriving him of oxygen before it exploded in a haze of fire and smoke that shatter the earth. The shockwave from the attack caused the wind to howl and whip all around stirring dust and rubble in every direction.

The members of Fairy Tail merely shouted to their comrade, "NATSU!"

All the while Naruto dissented to the ground with a light touch as the smoke and rubble slowly cleared revealing a still standing but extremely battered and bruised Natsu. With a mere snort Naruto turned his back to the dragon slayer who slowly fell to the earth as his opponent made his way to his comrades.

Just before he made contact and lost conscious thought he heard the last words of his enemy as, " Not even worth my time," before hitting the ground with a thud.

At that point everyone was silent at the spectacle, unable to contemplate what had happened. It was true Natsu wasn't the strongest among them, though he was defiantly the hardest to put down and probably the most determined. So for him to be so easily laid out, well that spoke volumes about the Dark Guilds ace.

Lucy was sweating nervously and shaking uncontrollably as she looked from Natsu to the enemy, her fear ever growing. "_Are we going to die here?" _

Those present had similar thoughts though Grey and Erza looked angrier than scared though she was also saddened as her eyes followed the group of individuals, "_They really are those prisoners from the Tower, just like how I was. How did they turn out this way." _Her mind flashed back to an image of one of the only times she caught of glance of the group while passing their cell. Back then though they were still miserable due to the conditions she could also see some happiness in their eyes back then. More so she remembered how determined Naruto's eyes looked when she met them for only an instance. Even from a passing glance she could tell he had a will to survive and perseverance greater than anyone she'd ever met, even to this day. To see that once kind group of children transformed into the cold and cruel group before her was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Sadly she couldn't continue her monologue as Naruto had joined with the others and Brain gained a sinister smirk. "Now that we have the Sky Mage, we have no further need of you." His eyes drifted to the giant not far from him, "Zabrock if you'd be so kind, dispose of them."

With a growl of disapproval the giant slowly stomped over to the group, the earth actually shaking as he moved. The fallen mages tried to get to their feet but could barely manage to stand up. The groups held a collective breath, as the violent stomps got closer.

Then he abruptly stopped in place, his eyes slowly drifting to the earth, "This should be good enough." His words were so quiet they could barely hear him. Without warning the muscular mage smashed his massive fist into the earth while those present watched in fascination as two fissure like splits in the earth began moving from both sides of his fist gradually working their way around the earth, forming a massive circle.

The giant mage slowly opened his fist before digging his fingers deep into the ground. He quickly did the same with his other hand. Without even saying a word aside from a small grunt of effort he heaved a massive chunk of solid rock out of the ground before hoisting it over his head.

Many mages of the light guilds gasped in horror while others jaws dropped at the unbelievable show of strength. Eve couldn't barely believe his eyes, "That's impossible, that rock is easily the size of a small house and yet I don't sense any magic from him. Can he really be doing that with nothing but physical strength?"

Zabrock's silver eyes focused on the enemies before him, "That's the problem with mages like you, rely too much on magic and not enough on your own power. I don't need magic to fight weaklings like you, I've got more strength than all of you combined."

With those words he slowly brought the rock back gearing up to throw. "Well I'd say its been fun, but I'd be lying." He then stomped forward as he tossed the rock, though Erza's eyes widened as she quickly noticed something off about the massive stone just before it left Zabrock's hands, "_What was that?" _

Her eyes centered on the massive rock coming towards them at a tremendous speed.

Meanwhile the Dark Guild mages seeing their enemies were doomed turned their backs. "Now that they've been taken care of, lets return to our base to begin phase two." Brain smashed his staff on the ground getting Naruto's attention. With a movement of his hand a whirlwind slowly built up around the group.

Before his vision was fully obstructed his eyes met with those of Erza who quickly caught a look of sympathy that conveyed a simple message to her.

"_Sorry, Erza."_

The whirlwind completely covered the seven before it simply disappeared while Zabrock crouched to the ground before rocketing of in another direction leaving the group to watch as the massive chunk of earth drew closer. The group struggled to move as the shadow grew larger around them yet couldn't find the strength to get up.

At that instance they all had one collective thought, _"Is this the end?"_

(Scene change Oracion Eight hideout)

The seven mages, minus one giant entered the cave with without saying much except for Cobra who was still chuckling to himself, "Man Naruto you made that Dragon slayer your bitch in there, it was freaking hysterical. Though I figured you would have laid out his sorry ass with a little more force"

Angel's eyes narrowed at his somewhat coarse language while Racer also chuckled at the comment. Naruto didn't smile though, "After that little display of his I quickly figured that the little fire breathing punk wasn't worth me using most of magic. He was barely worth me using my more basic wind magic."

Hoteye's eyes drifted to the girl and cat who Racer quickly leaned against the wall of the cave, lit only by a few torches. "So what do we do now that we have the girl and what about the cat, that wasn't part of the plan, Right?"

Brain tapped his staff to get their collective attention, "Now that we have the Sky mage Wendy Marvell we can proceed with phase two of the plan." His eyes turned to Racer who stood at the ready, "Racer I believe you know what we need you to retrieve. How long will it take you to get there and back here?"

Racer assumed a thinking pose, calculating the distance, "Well normally it would take a few hours, but if I put a little effort into it I can probably get it in a little over an hour."

Though Brain frowned at the idea of waiting he nodded, "That's acceptable, now get going time is of the essence we must find Nirvana as soon as possible."

With a nod Racer went to the exit before looking back at his friend, "Be back in a flash," with that he disappeared in blur rocketing through the woods.

Once he was out of sight the group's attention turned to the girl and cat who had begun to stir themselves awake. Just before their eyes opened a loud crash was heard outside and a dust cloud erupted. The remaining teenage mages all muttered.

"Zabrock's back"

The loud crash served to wake the girl whose eyes slowly opened and began to regain her bearings. Trying to stand up she slowly looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"You're with use now, Wendy Marvell."

The sky mages eyes shot up and her breath shortened as she looked up to find Brain looking down on her with a sinister grin on his face. Her eyes quickly darted around the room finding most of the remaining members of Oracion Eight surrounding her. She slowly began to shake in fear of their presence, "Oracion Eight!"

Brain actually chuckled at the look of terror on the girls face whist the other mages looked on neutrally. Naruto however narrowed his eyes and made his way over to Wendy, who quickly took notice of the blonde haired mage. Yet strangely as he got closer and she took in his scent she felt something strange. _"This scent, its like Grandeeney." _

Before he could fully reach her a voice rang out.

"STAY AWAY FROM WENDY!"

All the mages took note of the blue cat of Fairy Tail now standing defensively in front of the helpless girl with a brave face. Naruto of course wasn't the least bit intimidated by him but did back off, mostly just to keep from scaring the girl further.

Happy maintained his brave face and spread his tiny arms out wide, though given the difference in size, even to a young girl like Wendy his arms barely covered her. Though even with how somewhat pitiful and funny it looked Naruto was somewhat impressed with the cat's courage.

"You dark mages better stay back, I may be small but don't think that means I won't…"

"Won't What?"

A loud stomp that shook the ground was heard behind the pair, Happy suddenly grew pale as a massive shadow eclipsed him completely. Mechanically he turned his head only to turn white and his jaw to drop as his eyes slowly looked up till they met with the fierce silver eyes of the massive mage Zabrock.

With a grunt of annoyance the giant mage slowly reached down his massive hand before grabbing Happy by his backpack, bringing him up to eye level. Happy could feel his breath through the iron mask over his mouth, the air coming out was so strong it was actually blowing the cat back and forth like a leaf in the wind.

The silver eyes he was staring into promised pain causing him to sweat deeply. With another grunt he somewhat roared out, "Well, you were saying not to long ago that you were gonna do something if we got any closer to the girl. Well I'm closer, so what do you plan to do about it, Cat?"

Happy's whole body became white, he was deeply regretting his words and watched as his enemy slowly made a fist and relied it back, "If there's one thing I hate, it's people who make threats and don't have the guts to back it up." His eyes narrowed, "If you're going shoot your mouth off at least have the stones to stand by what you say instead of talking out of your ass!"

His fist quickly rocketed towards to the cat, whose eyes shut when all of a sudden the giant felt a weight on his leg. Looking down he found the young girl on his leg looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't hurt him, I beg you."

The towering mage's eyes narrowed again, before softening somewhat and releasing the cat who fell on his back. Wendy let go of the massive mage's leg before looking at him with a small smile, "Thank you."

Zabrock didn't respond and simply turned his back before walking a few feet away and sitting down.

Naruto and the others watched the exchange with a smile. They knew that Zabrock despite his hard and cold personality had a small weakness when it came to children. That is to say he seemed to soften up when he was around them and couldn't say no to them. It showed that even though he was typically the coldest and harshest of the seven he still had a soft side, even if it was buried deep inside.

With Zabrock seated Naruto's attention shifted to Wendy who was still looking pretty scared. With a sigh he slowly approached the girl cause her to stiffen at his closer proximity and Happy to regained his defensive stance. Naruto merely kneeled down to get to eye level and spoke in a calm but authoritative voice.

"Listen cat and you too Miss. Wendy. Contrary to what you may think we don't have any intention of harming you so you may put your mind at ease. Really all we need is for you to do a little favor for us and that's all. Simply comply with our request and we'll release you without harm." His eyes then started to glow blue as the wind around him picked up, "However, I would advise against you trying to make any attempt to escape from here. So please don't think about it."

The blue haired girl couldn't really find any cause to argue and merely nodded quietly while Happy seemed a little more at ease with the blonde's proclamation. Naruto's eyes slowly lost their glow and he smiled somewhat behind his scarf. "Very good, though for now you simply have to sit here and wait while our associate returns." He slowly got up and started to walk to the outside of the cave, followed by Cobra, Midnight and Angel. He took another look back at the girl, "We'll be outside the cave so like I said don't try to escape, Zabrock and Hoteye will keep an eye on you."

The four mages slowly made there way outside into the daylight leaving the giant and earth mage with the girl. Brain on the other hand gained a thoughtful look and getting the attention of the two mages in the cave, "Keep an eye on the girl, there is something I need to take care of before we can continue." With that the dark master entered deeper into the caverns. His remark meriting a modest growl from the silent giant and a discontented look from Hoteye.

Wendy tried to keep herself calm as her eyes darted around the room, very uncomfortable with the surroundings. Happy on the other hand seemed a bit concerned about the others.

"I hope Natsu and everybody else is okay and gets here soon."

(Scence Change, battlefield)

The Light guild members we each breathing somewhat heavily as they slowly regained themselves from their battle. Though a good bulk of their attention was currently directed towards their late arrival, Jura.

The ace of Lamia Scale stood not far away aiding his fellow guild members get to their feet though he himself was also somewhat battered and bruised himself from his encounter with the wind master.

"Its hard to believe you were all defeated so easily. Though I suppose that's also partially my fault for underestimating Oracion Eight's power."

Hibiki however, merely shook his head, "It's not your fault Jura, we should have taken precautions to ensure that we wouldn't be spied upon, especially by the enemy."

Erza having for the most part recovered gave a thankful smile to the Wizard Saint for his timely arrival, "It's a good thing you showed when you did though Jura. Had you not, its likely we wouldn't have survived."

(_Flashback, roughly 10 minutes ago)_

_All the mages presents watched as the massive chunk of earth came hurdling towards them. Unable to stand due to their respective injuries each mage held their breath as the rock grew closer when a familiar voice rang out. _

"_**IRON ROCK WALL**__"_

_In that instance the earth suddenly sprung to life, quickly reforming as if turned to clay to form numerous circular pillars gradually forming overhead until they had completely covered the group. It was mere seconds before the massive boulder collided, the hardened earth seemed to howl in protest at the collision but held strong._

_The attention of the mages quickly diverted as Lyon recognized the spell, his face lit up with hope as he turned to the direction of the voice, "Its Jura."_

_Correct he was, there stood the Wizard Saint, whom they had strangely forgotten about prior to arriving at the battle site. Looking somewhat battered, the mage held strong two of the fingers on his right hand positioned together, focusing his magic into the earth._

_Some of the mages looked at the massive rock formation in awe, "To think he was able to create a wall strong enough to block that rock in mere seconds. He really is a member of the Wizard Saints."_

_However, a loud crack and Jura's eyes widening in alarm interrupted their peace. With a voice of urgency he shouted to the group, "QUICKLY GET OUT OF THERE. I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOR LONG." _

_All those present noticed that hardened rock slowly cracking under the pressure of the massive chunk of stone. Though Lyon was more confused then alarmed as his attention was focused on Jura who was struggling to keep the wall steady, sweat actually pouring down his face. "What's going on, Jura's earth magic should be able to make this wall as hard as tempered steal. Even a rock of that size shouldn't be able to make even one crack." _

_Though the ice mage didn't have time to ponder it, as the walls continued to crack. Jura let out another shout, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!" _

_Without hesitation though some difficulty the group all ran out as fast as their bodies could take them. The group quickly made their way towards the light as the walls started to shatter and break all around them. Some looked to the now broken ceiling, the huge chunk of rock still plummeting towards them. _

"_Everyone quick JUMP!" Erza shouted with authority as all the mages quickly leapt out of the way of the rock, which then collided with the ground, actually imbedding itself quiet deeply into the earth._

_Jura seeing the group out of danger released his magic, breathing somewhat heavier before running to the aid of the others._

_(Flashback ends)_

Erza's eyes darkened slightly as she imaged how narrowly the group avoid death, "_A few more seconds and we surely would have been crushed."_

At the moment of her uneasiness she suddenly felt an even greater chill run down her spine.

"Fear not, for I have come to protect you my honey."

Erza head snapped before her face froze in terror at the sight of a beat up but still pretty vibrant and confident Ichiya, currently striking another pose. Though while she and some others weren't very happy with his arrival the same couldn't be said for the Trimmens or rather Hibiki as Eve and Ren were having serious trouble getting up.

"Big brother Ichiya. We're grateful you're alright, though we must apologize for our inability to defeat Oracion Eight." Hibiki moved to stand but quickly cringed in pain as he clutched his ribcage.

Lucy being the closest ran to his side and helped him stay stable with a look of concern as her eyes traced over Hibiki and the others. "Careful, you shouldn't try standing, especially considering the damage you took."

Hibiki however had trouble comprehending it as he managed to assess the damage somewhat, "I still can't believe it, to think that monster of a mage managed to break at least four of my ribs with a single punch and from the look of it he was probably holding back. Then again considering the display he gave us earlier I should be thankful my bodies still in one piece."

Several of the mages present visibly stiffened as they recalled the massive mage's display of his infamous physical strength.

"They all were impressive. They managed to run circles around us and we couldn't even land one hit." Gray muttered out with disdain at his and the groups failure. Lyon shared his feeling, "Not to mention the fact their Ace showed up after they beat us and tossed Natsu over there around like a little kid."

Natsu who had regained consciousness was sulking a bit in the corner at the mention of his defeat, it was a serious blow to the dragon mages pride. Though Natsu slowly gained a furious look in his eyes as he recalled what the wind mage had said to him.

"_You're not even worth my time."_

Said words echoed in his mind, the arrogant tone of his voice served to reignite the fire in Natsu's soul as he slowly got up with his fists clenched. Without even thinking of saying anything he made his way in the direction the enemy had left.

Or he would have if he didn't feel the cold steel hand of Erza on his shoulder looking at him with a serious gaze, "Just where do you think you're going Natsu." The fire mage looked at her with a determined and furious face, "What's it look like, I'm gonna get Happy and Wendy back. Then I'm gonna kick that smug wind bag Naruto's ass all over this forest."

Erza however didn't look happy at the response and tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Natsu, think for a second what makes you think you could take all eight of them on by yourself. You already tried fighting against just Naruto and he beat you without even batting an eye." Her face then hardened into the infamous glare that made most mages, good and bad piss themselves in fear. "If you think for even one second, I'm letting you go and get yourself killed then you must be disoriented from being tossed around."

Natsu of course may not have been the sharpest knife in the kitchen, hell he wasn't even close. Though that didn't mean he was so thick headed that he didn't know he hadn't a snowballs chance in hell of taking on the entire Oracion Eight guild by himself, that would be suicide. That being said Natsu was also a very dedicated friend and wasn't about to let Wendy and Happy stay in the hands of the dark mages so despite the overwhelming odds his gaze stayed strong and confident.

"I'll find a way to beat them, I'm not about to abandon Wendy or Happy and there's nothing you can do to stop me from going."

Though Natsu's confidence slowly started to die a little as Erza's eyes became shadowed and a dark menacing aura surrounded her. All the other mages took some steps back as it quickly became hazardous to stand near Erza.

"You say nothing I can do will stop you from going forward is that it? Well are you so sure about that." Erza's grip on Natsu's shoulder grew so tight he could literally feel the circulation leave his arm as Erza's face raised and her eyes held a frightening look. Natsu had sweat going down his face, all his confidence had died as he prepared for the worst.

Just as Erza was about to release her anger/protective nature upon Natsu Lucy's voice called out.

"Erza wait before when that guy Naruto appeared you acted like you knew him."

At that instance all of Erza's fury suddenly died as her face switched drastically from angry to sorrowful with a look on her face that seemed as if her mind were else where.

Of course all those present with the exception of Ichiya and Jura who hadn't been present all recalled Erza's words with the Wind mage as well as the words she spoke. "Now that Lucy mentions it, you did seem to know him somehow."

At Grays words Natsu also recalled some of Erza's words her managed to hear. His eyes narrowed, "You even mentioned that Tower from before, seemed to get their attention." The fire mage now free from the armored girls grip looked at her with a suspicious look, "What are you hiding Erza?"

The armored woman remained silent as she turned her back to the group, though it was obvious they wanted answers. Jura however, chose to voice the groups thoughts, "Please Miss. Erza, any information you have on these mages would prove to be valuable."

Some of the mages looked at the typically strong women with somewhat sad eyes as it was fairly obvious that whatever she was to tell them was painful in someway. Though slowly she was able to mutter our a few words at first.

"Naruto, his was a name heard spoken from the mouths of many slaves within the Tower of Heaven. They called him The Boy without Fear." All those listening kept their ears opened as the girl spoke, "Like me he as well as the other six were slaves within the Tower. Though I never met or even truly spoke with Naruto personally I did catch a glimpse of him at once in the tower."

Gray and the others seemed somewhat unsure of her information, "Are you sure it's the same person, I mean it could be another person named Naruto right." Lucy spoke out.

Erza however, shook her head, chuckling a humorless laugh at the irony of the situation, "No, I know it's the same person. Not from his hair or name, but his eyes. The moment I saw Naruto was only a passing glance, but at that one moment I looked into his eyes I saw something I would never forget."

Her voice slowly shifted and seemed to become more nostalgia and somewhat uplifting, "His eyes seemed as blue and vast as the open sky with a gaze that contained determination and bravery greater than any I had ever seen in anyone. He never for an instance stopped believing we could escape from that place and for that brief moment, I truly believed it was possible. In a way, that look in his eyes is what helped give me the resolve to escape myself."

"What about the others?" Lyon questioned as Sherry looked him over for any possible injuries.

Erza turned to face them, "In the Tower, Naruto was always seen with a group of six other children whom he was practically inseparable from. They stood by each other, protected each other and cared for each other. Its no surprise to see them still together even after all these years.

Lucy was having some trouble processing all this, "Wait, Erza I thought you said when you escaped from the Tower you were the only one to get away. If that's true then how'd they escape?"

The red's heads became more distraught as she once again recalled her darker memories, "Before I escaped or rather Jellal let me escape he told me that somehow Naruto and his group managed to escape during all the commotion caused by the riot I started. He said he could have recaptured them but thought it would be more amusing to let them try and survive on their own."

Tears actually started to spring from the girls eyes, "To be honest when I found out some other slaves escaped I was actually relived. After Jellal put down our rebellion I was worried everything that we did was for nothing."

Gray however, seemed confused, "If that's the truth Erza then why didn't you join up with them or search for them." Having known Erza the longest had never even heard her mention this group or this story once.

She quickly wiped her tear stained eyes, "When I reached land I wanted nothing more than to find them and work together. Though they were long gone and I knew there was little I could do as I was. I hoped one day we'd met each other again and possibly free the others from the Tower once we became strong enough." Erza's armored covered hands slowly clenched in anger, "When I saw Naruto's image at the meeting I had hoped I was wrong and that it was someone else with the same name. Yet I know that's not the truth and feel it's my fault for not seeking them out all those years ago."

Her eyes showed her anger at her own helplessness, "Perhaps if I had tried to find them then I could have stopped them from following the path they're on now." Some of those present looked at the normally confident mage with sorrowful looks. Though some had other viewpoints on the subject.

Natsu in particular didn't seem all that different from before if anything he seemed more riled up, " If that's the case Erza, then its all the more reason for us to fight them. Its your chance to knock some sense into those guys and make up for lost time right?"

Erza however, wasn't convinced though she didn't know the group well she still felt guilty for not helping them in the same way she let her old friends down as well. Both groups she forgot about and they ended up going down the same dark path. Though in this group's case it was highly possible at least from her perspective they could be too far-gone.

As such the girl was still somewhat divided on what course of action to take. _"Maybe Natsus right, its pretty obvious that talking with them won't do any good and I pretty much had to knock Sho and the others senseless to get them to see reason. Though!" _Her mind quickly flashed back to Simon sacrificing himself to save her, an experience she hoped never to relive.

Though as she though back she quickly recalled the look in Naruto's eyes just before he disappeared. They weren't the cold and cruel eyes she'd seen on him when he attacked Natsu. Instead they were the same eyes of the boy who helped inspire her all those years ago.

Erza's eyes slowly gained a determined look, _"There's still a chance I can pull them out of the darkness. Even if it's a long shot I have to try, I won't abandon anyone anymore."_

With her decision made she turned to Natsu eagerly awaiting her decision. With a confident smile started walking in the same direction.

"Lets go."

(Scene Change Outside Oracion cave)

"Its so peaceful. Makes me wish things were like this all the time." Naruto muttered quietly to himself as he simply took in the sound of the wind blowing softly all around him. To most said sound would be considered somewhat enjoyable, but to Naruto it was a sound more beautiful than any chorus or symphony.

Naruto, Cobra, Midnight and Angel were currently outside of the cave enjoying the scenery and the peace, something they rarely got with Brain always ordering them around. The blondes blue eyes drifted to his comrades, Cobra was currently in a one sided conversation with Cuberos like always. Midnight was lying on his back in a nearby field of grass obviously asleep with a content smile on his face.

"Its really is nice isn't it?" The wind mage merely chuckled as an all to familiar presence sat down beside him. "Yeah, pity it won't last for long. Once Racer gets back we'll have to get serious again."

He quickly felt a weight on his shoulder turning to see a patch of white hair on his shoulder. Angel merely let out a content sigh at the proximity of the two. Naruto slowly reached out and put his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him, his face heating up at their closeness.

The feather-covered mage enjoyed the warmth of his touch and the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Her eyes looked towards the sky, watching a pair of birds glide freely throughout the endless blue. "I wish things could be like this all the time, all of us together without having to serve that psychopath."

She would have continued but felt her companion's grip tighten, her eyes looked to his with concern though her concern was soon replaced with calm as she saw the determined look in the young mans eyes. "We will soon, that much I promise."

The pair remained quiet taking in the peace they so rarely enjoyed while Cobra just watched with a smile on his face. A slight chuckle he petted his massive snake who hissed pleasantly at his touch.

"Not to sure about the wind, but I agree with them. This really is nice eh Cuberos?" The snake merely hissed in response though seemed to nod its head somewhat in response. Cobra actually narrowed his face in frustration, "Even now I still can't understand what you're thinking. Just you wait Cubereos one day I'll be able to hear your thoughts."

"You know maybe it'd be easier if you tried it on another snake first." Cobra's eyes darted to Midnight still lying peacefully on the ground. Cobra however didn't seem happy about the advice, "Thought you were asleep Mid."

His hearing magic allowed him to hear the reflector mage scoff at his comment. "I was sleeping till you woke me up with your rather loud conversation. For a guy who can listen to a persons thoughts you sure spend a lot of time talking out loud."

Cobra developed a slight tick at the remark, which only increased once he heard the added comments running through his friend's head which were less than pleasant. "Least I don't hide behind my magic like you do, what's the matter too chicken to take a punch like a man."

Midnight merely scoffed while readjusting himself, "No I just like the idea of keeping my body and my brain cells fully intact as opposed to some people I know who enjoy having their faces literally plowed into the ground during practice spars." Cobra's face turned red with embarrassment and frustration as he recalled the multiple times he fought against his fellow mages.

Despite his exceptional fighting and magic skills, Cobra was a bit of over zealous and cocky at times. This resulted in him making quick and often foolish decisions that usually led to him being dropped flat on his ass.

With his pride already wounded the snake using mage merely turned back to his pet and tried to maintain what dignity he had left. Though his attention as well as the others was quickly diverted as they turned towards the forest as a familiar magical energy source was closing in.

"Damn and here things were finally looking nice." Midnight spoke softy with obvious frustration as he got up and stretched himself out. Cobra got up without much fuss while Naruto stood up before helping Angel to her feet. Their faces slowly hardening as a dust cloud could be made out in the distance.

Naruto's eyes however turned towards Cobra, "Well, is it him?" Even though it was pretty obvious they had to make absolutely sure the person coming was Racer. Cobra of course opened up his listening magic and focused on the cloud.

As his frown grew into a small smile it was pretty obvious Racer had returned.

The cloud grew larger as the sound of pattering feet grew louder before the cloud halted. As the dust die down a shadow could be seen through it revealing a familiar human like shape. The dust quickly settled revealing a smirking Racer holding what appeared to be a massive black, purple coffin with chains wrapped around it.

The speedy mage slowly made his way towards the group, appearing to have no trouble carrying the massive object on his back. He slowly set the object down with a bit of a crash before cracking out his neck, "Well, I'm back guys. Miss me?"

Cobra scoffed at him, "Yeah we missed you as much as I missed Brain's torture pit that time I said the way he dressed made him look gay." The others chuckled at the recall of the memory, minus the pit while Racer merely gave him a dry look before picking up the coffin and walking towards the cave, ignoring the joke.

Cobra laughed for a moment at his joke before he heard a comment from the inside of his friends mind, " Sheesh take a joke once and a while, you damn speed freak."

With a sigh at his friend's antics Naruto made his way to the cave followed by the others, quickly catching up to the slower moving mage. Upon entering the caves they found for the most part everything as they left it. Hoteye was simply sitting on a rock reading his book and the cat was trying to act brave.

Though what they found rather surprising was the small Wendy actually sitting rather close to Zabrock who was obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity. Seeing the giant mage actually freak out about a little girl merited a number of chuckles from those present, though they were quickly silenced by a heated glare from their friend.

All attention was quickly captured by the familiar sound of a cane pattering against the ground directly all attention towards Brain who reappeared with a content look on his face at Racer's appearance. "I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly Racer and I see you brought what we needed. Now everything can finally begin." With a slam of his staff he cried out, "Open the coffin!"

With a quiet node Racer quickly placed the rather sinister looking coffin onto the floor. The speed mages eyes quickly darted towards Zaborck motioning him to rise. He quickly made his way over to the coffin before grabbing onto the chains and them proceeding to rip them off as if they were made of paper. With another huff of annoyance he removed the top from the casket and proceeded to chuck it rather harshly out of the cave entrance and into the side of the outside mountain.

With his job finished the giant moved out the way allowing Wendy to get a clear view on the caskets contents. The site of which made her blood run cold as her hands reached towards her mouth to convey her shock and horror.

"It can't be, not him!"

Inside the coffin, clad in a skin tight purple shirt, dark blue pants and black boots with short blue hair and a odd tattoo over his right eyes was none other than the Orchestrator of the Tower of Heaven's revival and ex member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes. Said individual wasn't looking his best having been thoroughly thrashed by Natsu Dragneel during his prior encounter when his plans were all but shot to hell, his body actually containing bits and pieces of what remained of his tower. Needless to say, said individual had fallen quiet high from his perch.

While the young sky mage looked at the unconscious and seemingly dead individual with a mixture of shock and horror The seven ex slaves looked upon the individual with looks of hatred and distain. Though the group had escaped the tower before Jellal had established himself because of his connections to Brain the group had learned of his actions and how he betrayed both his friends and fellow slaves. Thus when they had heard he'd fallen along with the tower, they were rather glad and felt he'd earned said fate.

Thus they were not in the least bit happy about how things were going as of now and would have liked nothing better than to have left him at the bottom of the ocean. Sadly that wasn't the case here.

Though the group's attention shifted to Wendy still in a midst of some time of emotional shock at the boys presence. Brain however, quickly interfered moving towards her, "Now then Wendy Marvell, as mentioned we require your unique abilities for a certain task which you can now fulfill." The dark mage lifted his staff and pointed its skull tipped head directly at Jellal in dramatic fashion, "We need you to revive this man immediately."

Wendy was rather slow to respond her eyes still locked on Jellal, her mind flashing to images of a much younger version of herself with an equally young Jellal travelling together all the while laughing. Her mind now contemplating helping the frozen man.

Happy however, didn't seem rather comfortable with the idea rushing to the girls side, "You can't do it Wendy. Jellal's dangerous, he tried to use Erza as a sacrifice and nearly killed Natsu along with our other friends." The ex-slaves shared the sentiments though obviously kept them to themselves.

Wendy's eyes slowly began to ring out tears reflecting the obvious conflict going on inside her mind and heart. Happy stopped his little rant and tried to offer the girl some comfort though it was doing little good.

Brain however wasn't satisfied with the girls lack of an answer and his face become somewhat hardened and cruel. "I'm afraid we don't have the time for you to decide this on your own my dear girl. We need this man alive and you are the only one who can do it."

Some of the others tightened slightly at what they believed Brain was gearing towards, namely torture. Their suspicions only grew as they saw the dark mage gain a sinister grin on his face. His eyes closed as he spoke, "Naruto could you please scan the area again within a 20 mile radius please, I have a feeling we may be expecting some company soon?"

The wind mage didn't seem to react though inwardly he was surprised, "I suppose?" With some unease the Wind mage closed his eyes before muttering out "_**Tactus Ventus**_." His eyes reopened once again glowing blue as his senses expanded beyond the cave easily revealing the to him the group not far away.

With a scoff he spoke, "It appears some how those light mages managed to survive our little attack and several of them are on their way here. No doubt to retrieve the girl." With the response Brain's grin continued to grow evermore wicked as he let out a chuckle.

"Perfect." His attention quickly turned to his mages, "Racer, Angel, Hoteye, I'd like the three of you to go out and deal with those pests." Wendy's eyes widened in horror as did Happys.

"You can't, please don't." Brain however, chuckled darkly at the girls helplessness as he turned his back to her, "Perhaps if you were more cooperative then they wouldn't have to suffer because of you." The girls eyes continued to flood with tears as she let loose muffed cries of sorrow that merited looks of sympathy from those present and a look of rage from Zabrock towards his so called master.

Brain however, was not done as he turned towards the girl with a sickeningly creepy and playful look on his face, "Oh don't cry, if you simply do as I ask then I promise they won't be harmed." Wendy remained on the ground, her mind breaking under the sheer pressure of the emotion weight that it carried. Simply put no matter the decision she made it would end badly regardless. Happy was of little help, the blue cat unable to think of something to say.

Naruto's eyes look upon the girl with pity, "_Damn you Brain, putting this much weight on this girls shoulders. This isn't an easy choice for anyone to make, I truly wish I could aid her somehow."_

Wendy slowly raised herself up to her knees, her eyes red and stained with fresh tears. Her voice was strained as she spoke with a painful croak, "Alright, I'll do it, just promise me you won't hurt them."

Brain's smirk turned into a full-blown evil win, " Of course, I am a man of my word. However, that doesn't mean I can't see to it they won't interfere." With a snap of his fingers the three mages he called on snapped to attention, "You three shall confront the enemy mages and see to it they don't interfere, use what ever means you see fit to keep them at bay for as long as possible."

Swallowing vomit and disgust the three nodded and proceeded to exit the cave, not before Angel gave Naruto a passing glance to which he responded with a face that easily read, _"Stay Safe."_

With a silent nod the three were off, whist Wendy made her way to Jellal and slowly begain the process of reviling him. All the while Brain watched with joy at his plans progression. _"All the pieces are in place and now things can truly begin. Soon all things will fall into place."_

(Scene Change, Smaller Light Group)

All was quiet as Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Charle, Hibiki and Jura made their way through the forest in the direction of the enemy. Eve and Ren needed to stay behind having taken serious damage from the assault with Ichiya using his magic to aide them and Lyon and Sherry serving as guards.

The group was fairly on edge with the possible threat of an enemy attack eminent. Thus the kept silent for the most part so as to be aware should an attack occurs, though the silence was driving them a little crazy. Charle especially who couldn't stand the fact that Wendy had been taken.

"How much further must we go before we save Wendy, I could easily find them if I flew." Jura however, shook his head in disagreement, "That would be very unwise, after all remember that one of them specializes in Wind based magic and could easily rip you apart if he so chose.

The words though grim did little to deter the determined cat who only huffed in response and continued to glide through the forest as opposed to walking.

The group continued in silence for a moment until Jura suddenly paused meriting the group to stop. A look of panic grew on his face as he quickly turned to speak to the others when the earth suddenly came to life.

Erza and Jura managed to react quickly enough with Jura moving the right into a high tree while Erza reequipped to her Soaring Armor and took to the skies. The others however weren't so luckly as the tidal wave of mud like earth quickly overwhelmed them and seemed to scatter the group.

Jura's eyes narrowed at the situation and the familiar earth manipulation magic. He turned to Erza "Looks like Oracion Eight already knows we're coming and has seen fit to separate us." Erza nodded at his assessment though was obviously concerned over the well fair of her comrades.

"I wouldn't worry about your friends if I were you, Yes!"

The two powerful mages eyes shifted towards a slowly moving presence of the individual who cast the magic, Hoteye. The jovial member of the dark guild approached the pair with a rather blank look on his face, which didn't seem to carry any ill intent or will.

Erza was actually somewhat puzzled by the mages strange attitude while Jura merely prepared himself. Hoteye finally stopped roughly twenty feet away before looking at the pair intently, Book still in hand a small smile broke out onto his face, "I hope you two are prepared for a fight and don't plan to escape." His eyes closed briefly before opening to reveal his Heavenly eye magic activated, "For none can escape my gaze."

(Scene Change another part of the forest)

Gray's eyes narrowed, as he stood rather tensely focused on the individual standing not far from him. "So that's you're game huh? Separate us and then take us out one by one, not exactly the bravest move is it?"

Racer merely looked at Gray with a bored expression, not interested in the Ice mages words, "Haven't you heard of divide a conquer? It's a simple thing called strategy. Then again I guess someone as slow minded as you wouldn't understand the concept." The ice mage developed a tic as the crack as his intelligence before brining his hands together and building up his magic.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"**

Dozens of lance like whips of ice erupted from Grays hands towards towards his opponent determined to shut him up. Racer however, didn't look the least bit interested as the icy blades closed in before disappearing in a flash of speed.

Gray's eyes widened as his weapons hit the ground before searching for his opponent.

"Once again you have proven my point." Gray's eyes widened as he looked to see Racer right behind him. Said individual looked at Gray with his glasses peering into his soul, "Not only is your body slow but you mind as well."

(Scene Change another location)

Things didn't seem much better for Lucy, Natsu, Hibiki or Charle having been separated from both the group and each other. At the moment thankfully Hibiki, Lucy and Charle had managed to find eachother rather quickly and were now searching for Natsu.

The group continued to search when Hibiki motioned them to stop, "Listen, I hear something up ahead." Lucy focused her attention on listening in and quickly nodded, "Sounds kind of like a river is flowing and something else?"

Hibiki responded to her message with a nod, "Yeah kind of like some sick animal, we should check it out." The trio quickly made their way to the sound expecting to find a bear or deer. Instead the group all collectively sweat dropped at the sight of a seasick Natsu, currently ridding on a small raft in the middle of a almost motionless river.

Lucy could only look away in shame at her comrades rather pitiful state, while Charle merely looked at the mage in disappointment. Hibiki simply remained silent as the group approached the seasick mage when a thought arose.

Hibiki's senses picked up quickly as he dove towards Lucy and Charle.

"GET DOWN!"

With a violent push he shoved the two to the ground just as a pair of razor sharp white flashes rocketed over them and imbedding themselves into a pair of trees.

Lucy's quickly managed to recover from the action as her eyes shifted to the projectile only for them to widen at what she saw.

"_Are those feathers?"_

As she said, with seemingly the same piercing power as pair of blades were two snow white feathers now trapped in the trees bark.

"Nicely done, you managed to avoid my attack." The trio's eyes quickly shifted to the source of the voice to find Angel standing next to Natsu with a smirk. The feather clad girl chuckled at the mages helplessness before looking at his friends, "I figured you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for the same trick as your friend here, but it was worth a shot I guess."

The mirth in her voice slowly left as she quickly pulled out a key from her pocket and her eyes hardened to where they sent a chill down the groups spines. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way instead."

(Scene Change Oracion Cave)

All around the feel of magic energy could be felt flaring within the air as the once peaceful forest slowly became a battlefield.

Naruto overlooked the forest, floating high in the sky with the entire world before him. His focused centered on his three comrades as they prepared for battle.

With a bitter look on his face Naruto breathed in deep as the battle commenced as he looked towards the sky.

"And so it begins."

**(Oracion Eight End) **

_Okay, wow first off really sorry for the long wait guys, but between college finals and Christmas Break its been hard. Also with Fairy Tail's well decline over the last few weeks and some of the rather contrived plot points they keep shoving out its hard to take the series seriously. Regardless I will still try to keep writing this story as much as I can._

_However, this isn't my best work and I now find myself in need of a Beta Reader, so if anyone's interested please let me know as soon as you are able via PM. I plan to update __**Ninth Fist**__ soon and possibly something else though I won't say what. _

_**Stuff to Address: Things people will likely ask about **_

_**Naruto beating Natsu- **__Okay people are probably gonna be on different sides with this one but I'll address it. The main reason Naruto kicked Natsu's ass so easily is because Natsu was already a bit beaten down so that contributed. However, the key thing to remember is that in Fairy Tail Natsu needs some kind of powerup to beat really tough opponents which Naruto is. Plus Naruto is much more calm and clear headed, able to react quickly and plan effectively, thus take Natsu down due to his hotheadedness. Its really pretty easy to believe when you think about it._

_**Zabrock's Strength-**__ I know people are gonna complain about this but seriously think about it, Zabrock picking up a rock the size of a small house isn't that crazy for this world. I mean Erza picked up that massive horn with one arm and no sign of strain, not to mention carrying it for god knows how long. Then you got everyone else who fights smashing stone walls and denting iron, this really doesn't sound too crazy or overpowered. The key to remember is Zabrock's strength is his main skill besides his magic but he does have some fall back to it that will be established later._

_**Erza's reaction- **__This is mainly something I'm going with, Namely I figure if Erza learned that some people had escaped the Tower she would have sought them out if only for company and comfort. However, due to her state at the time she really couldn't search all over the place for them thus had to turn her back on them so to speak. Given how much of a dedicated friend and kind person she is in general it stands to reason she'd feel guilty about something like that after all these years. _

_**The Rock Cracking Jura's Magic Wall- **__Not gonna say much but I can say it deals with Zabrock's magic and its somewhat complicated so think about it a little bit and see if you can figure it out._

**Magic Corner (**Explaining my unique spells)

**Circuitous Subrutum, **_(__Cyclone Overthrow)- _This technique is kind of like a judo throw combined with wind magic. Basically the user coats their arms in a like coating of wind which they stretch out to the palms. Once they have a grip on their enemy they loosen the gripe of their hands while stretching the winds grip to remain on the enemy. They then rotate the wind gradually building up speed until it forms a cyclone which their enemy is also spinning around in. The user then releases causing the cyclone to drill their enemy into the ground, using the momentum to build up more energy and cause more damage.

**Animus ****Helix. **_(Spiral Helix)_** – **Here the user coats their palms in wind which they use to create an air current that helps them guild a attack, usually energy or element based. This allows them to control said attacks flow and divert it away from them while using Air pressure to gradually condense the attack into a smaller space, which eventually forms a ball of said attack surrounded by a quickly rotating wind sphere.

_Well that's all I have for today, I apologize as this chapter isn't probably my best but its getting a bit harder to get into fanfiction as not a lot of good stories have been updated in a while, still I will keep writing no matter what. I hope you will all keep reading and hopefully I will get a Beta reader soon._

_So until my next update Agurra out. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone and welcome to my latest chapter of **Oracion Eight.** Sorry this took a little longer but things have been a royal pain between school and my slowly developing sleeping problems writing has become difficult. However, I will not let that stop me from providing you all with quality fanfiction. That being said while I work on this and **Ninth Fist** I intend to add some other short stories to my profile for your entertainment. Will they be as good as this or Ninth Fist, probably not but they're simply for your enjoyment so if you choose to read them or not no problem. That being said this particular chapter will have a lot of combat and brawling so if you're looking for a combat chapter than you've come to the right place. Expect a lot of violence and battle as well as some look at some changes I've made to a few of the characters.

All I can say is things are gonna get good, so sit back relax and enjoy the MAYHEM! Lets go.

**Disclaimer- Agurra of the Darkness does not….**

**Zabrock: "OH SHUT UP ALREADY, Sheesh they already know you don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail so give it a rest already."**

**ME: "Hey shut up buddy, I may not own the manga but I do own your sorry ass and can take you out of the story when ever I want."**

**Zabrock: "Yeah right, You want me in this story more than anyone and anyway you'd need the audience to comply with that first."**

**ME: "Crap, you're right. Well I can still make a chapter where you get your ass handed to you or I could always send you to Blue Pegasus?"**

**Zabrock: (Silence)**

**ME: "That's what I thought, now get going so I can finish this. Anyway as I was saying, I don't own… You know screw it here's the story. (P.S. Please note that I have no actual intention of getting rid of Zabrock, just saying).**

***Oracion Eight Start***

"You know, it doesn't matter how far you run or where you go you can't escape from my gaze."

Erza and Jura frowned as they stared down Hoteye, both breathing somewhat heavily. Both had made attempts to make their way past the earth user or attack him, yet quickly found that not only was his magic extremely versatile, but that he also lived up to his reputation in that he could literally see every move they made.

"_Looks like even without his friends this mage is just as strong. Still it's fairly obvious that he's a long-range fighter with no close combat skills. If we could just get in close enough..."_

Erza contemplated her options, thinking of a way to counter the **Liquid Ground** magic. Ironically though despite her countless different types of armor, she didn't have an earth based one.

Jura merely looked at the Oracion mage who surprisingly wasn't making an attempt to attack them which somewhat puzzled him. "May I ask you something, Hoteye?"

The block-faced mage's face became somewhat puzzled at the question, "I suppose so."

Erza looked confused at Jura's remark but listened with interest.

"Even though you've made it clear that you intend to stop us you've yet to attack us willingly. Instead you've only made an attempt to slow our movements. Why is that?"

Hoteye's face remained expressionless before letting out a simple sigh, "My orders were merely to stop your advancement and to be honest I really don't feel I should waste my magic energy without just cause, Yes!"

Jura nodded somewhat at his answer, "I understand that, however, why can't you simply let us pass? It's fairly obvious you're not completely interested in fighting us so why?"

Hoteye remained silent for a moment, his face shrouded before he raised it again with a rock solid face of determination or dedication. "I can't let you pass, for I have been ordered to stop you and I will do so. My comrades are counting on me to keep you from getting to Brain and the others, and I will use all my power to ensure that."

Jura and Erza prepared themselves as Hoteye raised his hand, his magic seal appeared and the earth sprung to life. "This conversation is done, though I don't enjoy wasting my energy on pointless attacks, I believe in this situation I can make an exception." Quickly the Earth began to surge and rise as if it were water before long a massive wave of liquid dirt was soon barreling towards the two S-Class mages.

As it neared the pair Hoteye frowned silently at his actions, _"This may not be how I would like things to be, but I can't back down now when we are so close. I just hope the other are handling things better."_

(Scene Change Gray v Racer)

Gray breathed in heavily as sweat poured down his brow, his eyes looking towards his enemy with frustration. He quickly brought his hands together to build up his magic, **"Ice Make: Knuckle!"**

A series of massive fists made of solid ice erupted from the ground right near Racer, yet as before the high-speed warrior merely blurred out of the way of the attack. Gray gritted his teeth in frustration, before receiving a hard kick to the back sending him on the ground hard.

"Why don't you just give up? It doesn't matter what you attack me with your slow moving magic can never keep up with me." Racer looked down on his fallen enemy with his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face.

The Ice wizard remained on the ground, meriting a look of curiosity from Racer, _"That's weird, I'm pretty sure I didn't hit him that hard." _Slowly he made his way towards the downed enemy and it seemed he was indeed unconscious. Until…

"**ICE MAKE…"**

Racer's eyes widened behind his goggles as he felt the ground beneath his feet grow cold, His eyes quickly darted to see Gray's left hand currently charged with the frozen magic with his palm placed firmly flat on the ground. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, "SHIT!"

"**LANCE!"**

Thinking quickly Racer leapt high into the air as lance like whips of ice sprouted from the ground like frozen weeds. _"He played possum on purpose so I won't notice him sending his ice into the ground. Pretty clever strategy."_

Gray who had now gotten to his feet smirked as he watched his ice weapons rocket towards his speedy enemy, "You might be fast on the ground, but up in the air like that all your speed won't do you any."

Racer returned the smirk, "Guess I was wrong after all, looks like you're not as a slow minded as I thought." His smirk grew however as the spears closed in causing Gray to look confused, _"Why isn't he trying to at least dodge them. He might not be able to run away but I figured he'd at least move to avoid some of them."_

Racer's smirk never left his face as he quickly flipped himself upside down in the air just as the spears closed in. "Your mind may be fast, but mine's faster."

Gray watched as the spears were just inches from piercing Racer's body when he suddenly started to rotate his hips, like when the two had clashed before only this time he was moving a lot faster to where he looked like a miniature red tornado.

Racer meanwhile shouted out loud, "**NITRO MOTOR!"**

The high-speed whirlwind collided head on with the ice shattering it into a million tiny fragments which all fell harmlessly to the earth. Gray's jaw could only drop at the demonstration while Racer quickly slowed his rotation before landing back on his feet to the ground, his confident smirk never leaving his face.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't be able to react fast enough to something like that did you? Why do you think they call me Racer?" With that remark he once again blurred out of sight.

Gray couldn't even take a step back before he was bombarded with another barrage of punches and kicks from all directions, each attack moving too fast for him to see.

"_Dammit,if this keeps up I'm finished."_

(Scene Change, Oracion Cave)

Wendy found herself extremely on edge as a small number of tears continued to leak down her face while she stood in front of the currently motionless Jellal. Her conflicted mind still unable to handle all that was being put against her. As she stared at the boy, her mind continued to flashback to the image of the younger, happier boy who for a time she'd come to view like a sibling, one she'd hoped to see again someday.

Her mind was quickly interrupted by the sound of Brain tapping his staff in frustration, "Enough stalling Wendy Marvell. Use your magic to awaken Jellal now or I will send the others against your friends." His face quickly became sinister, "And believe me when I say this, against our guilds combined might they won't make it out of this forest alive."

The blue haired girl felt her heart drop like a stone at the idea and quickly turned towards Jellal, with hesitation her hands moved close to his body before a blue, glittering light was released from them, slowly bathing the injured mages body in its glow.

Brain's smirk turned into a wicked grin, "Yes, that's better, see what happens when you cooperate." Brain was so focused on the girl he didn't notice the stone bench a certain mage was sitting on was crushed beneath the force of his powerful grip.

Zabrock was finding it increasingly difficult to stop himself from ripping Brains spine out, choking him with it and then shoving it up his ass for good measure. A hand quickly was placed on his shoulder meriting one of his furious sliver eyes to meet the calm but frustrated gaze of Naruto, _"You've really got to control yourself better Zabrock. I know you're angry, believe me so am I but you can just fly off the handle and kill him."_

Zabrock's mental voice roared with fury at the prospect, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT. THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH IS PULLING THE EXACT SAME FUCKING CRAP THOSE ASSHOLES IN THE TOWER DID TO US! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE WHEN WE COULD EASILY KILL HIS SORRY ASS!"

Contrary to popular belief Brain was actually only the fourth strongest in the guild behind Midnight, Zabrock and Naruto. If anyone of them chose to they could easily crush him with their combined power without any trouble. Only problem was that their secret plan demanded they cooperate with him. Not to mention the fact that because of their position as Dark Mages, if they even tried to run away the council would be on their asses in an instant.

Naruto however, had a different reason for this particular instance, "_Are you honestly telling me you'd kill him right in front of that girl? Do you have any idea what that would do to her on top of everything else?" _Zabrock's mind quickly grew quiet as in his rage, that notion had slipped his mind.

"_I hadn't thought of that, that's the last thing I'd want to do to her. That kid's too innocent to have to see something like that."_

Naruto's gaze softened at the sight of his hard edged friend's soft side, "_I know you didn't, just keep calm for now but be ready. Though Brain won't pull anything funny I can't say the same for the comatose Ex Wizard Saint. Be ready to move on him if he tries anything. Same goes for Cobra and Midnight."_

Zabrock nodded as they watched Wendy's magic gradually take effect, the crystals of Etherion slowly begin to vanish from Jellal's body as did the scratches and dirt on his clothes. Brain's grin grew ever wider as soon Jellal's body was fully restored.

Once it was done Wendy somewhat winded from her ordeal took a few steps back before falling on her butt, breathing heavily while her eyes were downcast at her actions.

Naruto's eyes remained focused on Jellal whose face slowly began to move, before his eyes slowly opened. With a small amount of effort he broke the shackles keeping him bound to the remains of the coffin.

His boots landed on the hard stone floor, though he struggled to maintain his balance. His brown eyes shifted around the room somewhat in confusion while Brain smiled at him making his way towards the blue haired mage.

However, Jellal quickly took note of Wendy standing not too far away and then raised his palm towards the girl. Naruto's and Zabrock's eyes widened as they quickly realized what he intended to do.

"_SHIT!"_

At that instance a massive explosion rocked the cave, getting Cobra's and Midnights attention who'd been standing guard outside.

Cobra merely stared as smoke came from the cave, "What the…"

Midnight however, didn't say anything at first before he quickly ran inside followed by Cobra to see the damage done.

(Scene Change, Angel vs. Lucy)

Like her comrades Lucy was currently not fairing much better against her opponent. The winged Angel having already revealed herself to be a Celestial mage like Lucy and was able to quickly counter her powerful spirit Aquarius by surprisingly bringing out another Golden Spirit, Scorpio. As fate would have it said spirit was the boyfriend who Aquarius had bragged about and thus the two quickly left leaving Lucy a spirit short and one more footstep towards being completely screwed.

Angel merely looked at her with a playful smirk, "Don't be too upset, I just took advantage of a certain piece of information I happened to have. Having trust between your spirits where they are willing to share that kind of information is essential as a Celestial wizard." Her smirk became rather coyly at as Lucy looked away embarrassed at her rather poor relationship with Aquarius.

"Still if you don't have a good relationship with your spirit, then why use them at all?" Lucy's embarrassment shifted to flat out humiliation at her lack of ability to really connect with one of her top spirits and one her mother originally commanded no less. Angel however, merely continued to smile at her now unhappy enemy, though he eyes taking note of the others present.

"_As long as Salamander stays on that raft he can move so much as a single inch. The winged cat's no real threat as all she can do is fly._" Her eyes focused intently on the only other competent mage present, "_Hibiki could prove to be troubling if he tries to get up and help the girl. Then again he took one of Zabrock's punches head on, probably has four or five broken ribs, so his interference is unlikely. Which leaves…"_

Angel's eyes focused solely on Lucy who had managed to regain some of her mental footing, shaking off her shortcomings. Angel remained calm, her coy smile still present, "Are you sure you want to keep fighting me? After all I managed to stop your most powerful spirit. What do you plan to do now?"

Lucy's frown grew slightly as she quickly reached to her key holder, "Don't be so sure, I still have plenty of powerful spirits left." Quickly her fingers wrapped around a certain key as her frown turned to a confident smile. She whipped the key our and recited the chant.

"**Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!"**

A bright golden light quickly erupted within the forest causing all those present to lightly cover their eyes to avoid blindness. As the light died down it revealed a new figure standing beside Lucy. He was a young man of normal height clad in a very expensive looking black suit and pants with a white dress shirt and maroon tie and gold rimmed glasses with light blue lenses. His hair was a darker shade of orange, arranged in a wild style reminiscent of a lion's mane.

"Fear not Lucy, your prince has arrived to aid you." The spirits tone was filled with a somewhat Casanova like tone obviously pointing at the fact said spirit was a player, made more obvious by his owner's deadpan reaction towards his proclamation.

Angel however, didn't look worried, if anything her smirk grew wider, "I see, you actually managed to get Leo's key. That's pretty impressive." Her left hand quickly reached into her dress before bringing out a key that caused Leo's eyes to widen and Angel's smirk to grow.

"However, as I said before having a powerful spirit isn't enough. Knowing how to use them in a battle is also important." Her arm straightened out and pointed the key directly in front of her, reciting the spirit chant.

"**Open Gate of the Ram: Aries."**

Like with Leo a bright light blinded all those around, before strangely a bright pink cloud of fluff appeared. It gradually dissipated to reveal quiet an unusual sight. Said image was a rather young and beautiful girl with oddly light pink hair in almost cotton ball shaped near the bottom of her neck. On her head was a pair of brown curved ram's horns befitting her name. She was clad in a wool like dress that reached down to her knees showing off a great deal of leg and her pronounced breasts near the top. She wore similar looking white gloves and boots with yellow stockings that reached past her knees. On her face however, was what could only be described as the face of a corner mouse, shy and reserved as if she was expecting to be yelled at.

Lucy looked with surprise at the being before her, "_Another one of the Golden Spirits. So she has at least three of them. This could be really tough since I have no idea what her powers are. Even so Loki's a combat spirit so he shouldn't have much trouble! _"

"Aries…" in hoarse voice that stopped Lucy cold as she quick looked to find Leo/Loki staring at the goat girl as if he'd seen well a ghost. His whole body was shaking in shock; sweat actually dripping down his brow while his teeth were clenched in frustration.

Lucy only watch in confusion at the normally calm and cocky spirits behavior, eyes darting back to the ram girl spirit which served as the source of his discomfort. _"I don't understand, Loki's a wreck. Why's he acting this... Wait!"_

Her mind flashed back recalling the instance when Leo, as Loki revealed his past history to her and his previous owner Karen. What she remembered the most was the name of the other spirit she had and abused that caused Loki to defy her. She felt her heart drop like a stone at the realization.

She turned to Loki to try and offer him a comforting hand only for him to quickly latch onto her. The celestial mage looked at the back of her spirits head as he spoke, "It's alright Lucy, you are my master now and I swore to protect you, even if it meant fighting against other spirits." At the last sentence he clenched his teeth further showing strain in making out the words, "No matter who the enemy is."

Lucy looked at her spirit with sorrow as it was obvious to her he was fighting with a great deal of pain in his heart, being forced to battle the friend who he'd worked to protect so long ago. The idea made her wretch inside but none more so than the fact that her opponent would willingly do such a thing. Lucy felt her heart harden at the thought as she slowly reached for her whip, ready to attack the winged mage.

"Um, hold on a second."

Lucy's hand stopped and her eyes widened as did Loki's, quickly directing their line of sight towards Angel standing beside Aries with a calm smile on her face. Lucy quickly shifted her face into a frown, not willing to show her enemy mercy, "What exactly do you want now." Loki responded with a voiceless sour look towards Angel, though managing to give a sympathetic look to Aries.

Angel however, remained undeterred at their looks as she calmly placed her hand on Aries shoulder clearly uneasy at all that was happening, "Now come on Aries, don't be so nervous. After all you finally get to see your good friend Leo after so long."

The nervous spirit seemed to actually loosen up at the contact and offered the dark mage a surprisingly small smile. "I know that, and I'm glad to see him again, thank you for that Miss Angel." Angel returned with a friendly and kind look. Loki and Lucy couldn't believe their eyes at her behavior, actually expecting the spirit to be absolutely miserable, thus they found themselves struck speechless.

Angel seeing their shock decided to fill in the blanks, "Sorry about that anyway here's what I propose. It's fairly obvious that you and your spirit don't want to fight Aries here and to be perfectly honest neither do we." Aries nodded somewhat furiously at the information while Leo and Lucy didn't know how to react. The only thought running through their minds was,

"_Is this person really a dark mage?"_

Angel took another step forward, placing on hand on her hip and the other pointed at Loki with a confident smirk, "Here's what I propose, if neither of us promises to use either of these spirits for the remainder of the battle then we won't force them to fight one another." She quickly drew her finger back and placed it under her chin, "Does that sound fair enough to you?"

Lucy actually found herself gawking; a minute ago she'd painted her enemy out to be some cold sadistic bitch who got off on making people suffer. Yet here she was offering a very reasonable and humane solution to their little standoff. "_It's defiantly a tempting offer, though it would also mean I wouldn't be able to use Loki for the rest of the fight. Even so…" _She quickly recalled how pained Loki sounded at the idea of fighting Aries and didn't want to do anything that would cause him or any spirit pain.

With a slight nodded she looked Angel directly in the eye, "Alright, if you agree to not use Aries, then I won't use Leo." Said spirit quickly turned to his master awestruck at her statement, "Lucy are you crazy, you can't expect me to just leave you out here on your own can you?"

Lucy merely looked at him with a pained expression that stopped him cold, "I don't care if I get hurt, I can live with that. However, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I forced you and your friend to fight." A few tears dripped down her face, causing Loki to look away somewhat in shame.

Angel looked at the young girl with a kind smile at her conviction; _"She may be a bit inexperienced and have somewhat questionable relationships with her spirits. However, her hearts in the right place at least. Nice to see that not all Celestial wizards think of their sprits only as tools, not unlike that other one I fought? Good to know." _Angel quickly reached back into her clothes and retrieved Aries key, as Lucy did the same.

She quickly raised it towards Lucy who mimicked her movement, "Alright now, we both close their gates at the same time and won't open them again for any reason is that understood." Lucy nodded in response before offering Loki one last look

"Lucy…"

The girl offered a comforting look towards the sad spirit, "Don't worry I'll be fine, after all it's my job to protect you to right." The cocky spirit actually found himself smirking and chuckling at her words, finding some irony in them. "I suppose so, just be careful okay Lucy," he said before disappearing in a flash of light along with Aries.

Lucy's smile dropped as she quickly pulled her whip out and faced Angel with renewed determination. "Don't worry Loki, I'll be fine."

With the spirits gone, Angel looked at Lucy with interest, "_Her fighting spirits returned even though one of her most powerful spirits is no out of her use. Looks like I'll need to take things up a notch." _The feather covered mage quickly reached to her dress and pulled off some of her feathers.

All those present looked at her with curiosity as she brought the harmless looking objects to the front of her body. Despite their frail appearance Lucy could tell something was off, "_What's this feeling, there some kind of aura coming from the feathers all of a sudden?"_

Angel's smirk turned into complete glee as she tightened her grip on the feathers, "Now that we've gotten things started I believe its time I acquainted you with my true magic."

Lucy's eyes widened somewhat at the implication, _"true magic?"_

Angel merely smirked as a white aura arose from her hand and surrounded the feathers in her palm. Almost instantly the frail feathers shot up straight as if being called to attention. Lucy watched in fascination as the feathers seemed to suddenly stiffen while they were bathed in the light.

The light finally died down and the feather clad mage looked at the feathers with glee. "Finally, now I can fight you seriously." Her grip on the feathers tightened and Lucy noticed that the feathers didn't bend in her grip. In fact they seemed to make a clinging sound similar to…

"_Metal?"_

Almost instantly a quick white flash rushed past her face, just barely missing her skin and instead cutting off a few pieces of hair. Her brown eyes widened as they slowly looked towards the direction of the object. There she was met with the familiar sight of a feather embedded deep into a tree trunk, as if it were made of steel.

"Like it, I call them my **Soaring Feathers."** Lucy's eyes quickly turned to Angel, whose left arm was extended out in front, indicating she'd throw the now iron feather that not too long ago had been relatively harmless.

"You didn't really think I only used **Celestial Spirit Magic** did you?" Angel said with a somewhat critical tone, shifting the two remaining feather knives in her hand. Lucy slowly took a step back, bringing her whip out in front of her for protection. Though it was obvious she was pretty scared, a sight that made Angel shake her head in disappointment.

"You're just like every other Celestial Mage. You rely so heavily on your spirits you never think to learn something else incase they fail. I realized a long time ago that you need an ace in the hole if your spirits fail you." With that line she quickly brought her two remaining feathers close to hear face, her eyes peering through the gap between them locked on Lucy. "This is my ace, **Feather Magic."**

With lightning speed she hurled the two remaining blades directly at Lucy, causing the blonde haired girl to hit the dirt fast, narrowly avoiding the deadly blades. Angel quickly proceeded to walk slowly towards Lucy, pulling another set of feathers out of her dress, which were quickly replaced. "**Feather Magic** enables me to imbue feathers with a number of abilities I chose. At the same time I can also produce them at will, why else do you think I'd where a dress made out of feathers?" Angel slowly continued towards her, her hand glowing white again as she filled the feathers with magic.

Lucy quickly got to her knees and stood up trying to better assess her situation, _"What can I do. Leo and Aquarius are no good, which leaves me with Cancer, Taurus, Virgo and Sagittarius. But can any of them handle her?" _Her eyes shifted towards her key pouch as she heard her enemy approach.

"_Guess I won't know unless I try." _With that in mind Lucy ripped out another key and held it out. At the sight of the key Angel quickly pulled out some more of her feathers and prepared for the attack.

Lucy held out her key and recited the chant **"Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius."**

In a bright flash of light what could only be described as a man in a horse suit with a bow and arrows appeared. From bellow he had horse like legs and a horse head, though upon closer inspection one could see the face of a human man in the Horse heads neck.

Said spirit was currently had one hand up in saluting fashion towards Lucy, "You called Moshi Moshi." Angel actually sweat dropped at the spirits rather odd behavior.

Lucy directly the horsemen archer to the winged girl before her, "Sagittarius I need you to use your arrows on her. Be careful though she can turn the feathers on her dress into bladed knives."

Sagittarius nodded at the warning and quickly loaded his bow with multiple arrows, "Understood, I will be cautious Moshi Moshi." With incredible speed he launched the arrows at the winged mage who responded by jumping back and tossing the bladed feathers in her hand which all managed to knock the arrows harmlessly to the floor.

Sagittarius quickly reloaded his bow and fired again, only for Angel to again counter with her bladed feathers. Said cycle continued for a several more instances as Sagittarius looked for a hole in the girl's defenses.

The two quickly found themselves in a standstill each geared up to attack, yet seeking out a possible window of opportunity to strike. Sagittarius actually found himself looking at the girl with interest, "I must commend you on your marksmanship. Keeping up with my arrows isn't something many can say they've accomplished, Moshi Moshi."

Angel smirked lightly at the complement, additional feathers ready, "Hearing that from a spirit that is infamous for his archery skills is a very nice complement, thank you." She spoke before promptly letting the bladed feathers in her hand drop to the ground causing her opponents to look in curiosity.

"I suppose now it's time I started taking things more seriously and you can get a better glimpse of my **Feather Magic's **real power." At the declaration her body became bathed in white magic energy, the wings on her back slowly began to grow in size and stretching out from behind her. In a matter of seconds the seemingly harmless dress wings had turned into fifteen foot long, five foot wide white wings.

Lucy and Sagittarius looked at the girl in awe, as she now literally looked like an angel. The dark mage smirked at their gaze as the massive wings lifted her from the ground into the air. Each wing flapped against the breeze as if they were completely natural while Angel gazed down from below.

"Now, the really fight can start."

(Scene Change, Cave).

Midnight and Cobra made their way into the cave only to be met with the sight of smoke in every direction. Midnight quickly stepped out in front and with a wave of his palm the smoke was quickly redirected to the outside of the cave.

Cobra smirked slightly at the action, "You know, sometimes I forget just how useful your magic really is." Midnight didn't respond as his eyes were directed forward. Cobra quickly joined, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a familiar individual who'd recently been comatose but now seemed up and about.

"Jellal, guess he finally decided to wake up."

The pair quickly took notice that his palm was stretched out and had a faint trace of magic aura coming off of it, indicating he'd caused the explosion from earlier. That being said they looked a little further to find where the attack had been aimed at.

Standing not far away with some smoke coming off his body was Zabrock, both arms in front with his palms wide open. His durable body had taken whatever attack head on and he was as expected unharmed.

The two mages let loose a sigh of relief seeing one of their friends was okay, though quickly noticed their leader was missing. "Naruto, hey where are you?" Cobra called out to his blonde haired friend.

"Behind you." The red haired snake mage jumped in place a little to find his wind using friend behind him, while Midnight remained unaffected. The look on Naruto's face was calm and collected, though it was obvious he was a bit peeved over what just happened. Sadly that didn't stop Cobra from getting right in his face.

"DAMNIT NARUTO JUST CAUSE YOU CAN SNEAK UP MURPHPG!" Cobra quickly found Midnight hand over his mouth while the other was twisting around in his ear in frustration. "Again, why is it that a mage who can both read and communicate with people mentally has to feel the need to be so loud."

Cobra blushed somewhat at the implication of how much of a loud mouth he was and prepared a retort when they were interrupted by a loud crash. The trios eyes quickly turned to find Zabrock no longer standing still and several feet out in front with his fist outstretched, grunting furiously.

The group turned their attention to Jellal, now currently imbedded in the wall of the cave with a fist shaped indent in his chest. His eyes now wide as he stared at the giant mage who was make his way over, intending to lay some more pain down after his little stunt. He quickly raised his left fist ready to smash him in only to find Brain's staff blocking him.

Said mage was looking at the giant with a furious gaze, though it didn't even make the titan flinch, "That's enough Zabrock; control your temper for once. We need Jellal alive and I won't have you killing him understand."

Zabrock paused for a minute before shooting his fist deep into the wall not far from Jellal's head, the blue haired mage shaking slightly in fear. The giant then quietly pulled his fist out of the stone before bringing his face closer to Jellal's giving him a clear few of his cold and glowing silver eyes.

"Listen here and listen good. I don't really give a flying damn how much we need your sorry ass. You pull crap like that and I will reach down into your throat and rip your spine out before choking you with it."

At that last word he stomped back over to Wendy who was still shaken up by the event. The giant quietly kneeled down to her and slowly pulled her to her feet. Her light brown eyes slowly looked up, attempting to peer into the darkness of his hood as he spoke in a soft tone, "You okay kid?"

Wendy didn't say anything at first but managed to pull herself together, "Yes I'm fine, thanks for protecting me." Her faced beamed enough to make the giant barely smile behind his mask before he got up and got back to his seat.

By now Brain has managed to get Jellal out of the wall and was looking him over for damage. Naruto quickly took note that something was off about the blue haired Wizard Saint.

"_Strange, a minute ago he attacked us with a pretty high level spell almost on reflex, like he'd planned on escaping. Yet now that I take a good look at him he looks more like a lost child than an evil mastermind responsible for enslaving god knows how many people."_

It was true, despite his prior attack Jellal looked anything but truly threatening. His eyes were for the most part blank containing no real emotions except for fear and confusion. They darted around the room trying to make sense of everything that had just happened and failing.

He truly looked like a lost child, almost as if… The Wind mage's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, _"Don't tell me he's…"_

Jellal's confused eyes looked at all those around him as his breath hitched slightly while he tried to speak, "Where am? Who are you people?" As he worked to speak he slightly clutched his head in intense pain trying to recall something.

Yet his next words confirmed Naruto's suspicions, "Who Am I" At that point Naruto actually felt the need to smack his forehead in frustration at the information he'd just learned.

"_He has amnesia. Meaning he has no clue where Nirvana is, now what are we gonna do?"_

(Scene Change Racer vs. Gray)

Things didn't seem to be improving for Gray as Racer's high speed attacks were making it next to impossible to hit him with his Ice make magic. On the other hand, Racer for the most part hadn't busted out any other kinds of attacks or techniques.

In fact it kind of puzzled Gray the more he thought about it. _"I don't get it. With his speed he could easily have inflicted at lot more damage to my body than he already is. Yet so far all he's done is knock me around a bit. What's his game?"_

"You seem a bit distracted Fairy Tail."

Gray's head quickly darted towards the voices source to find Racer standing not far away with his arms crossed. Gray's eyes narrowed slightly at the Oracion mage's words actually mimicking his arm movements. "Maybe, though I'm a bit surprised. Wouldn't this be a good time to attack me from behind?"

Racer's face actually hardened at the implication almost mimicking disgust, "Contrary to what you may believe I, along with my comrades, do have some degree of honor. Besides I don't need to take you out in such an underhanded manner. My orders are just to keep you from advancing nothing more."

That actually got Gray's attention and interest, "I don't get it, what difference does it make if those are your orders. After all you guys are a part of one of the three most dangerous Dark guilds in Fiore. I figured you wouldn't care how many people you hurt to get what you want."

Gray's words stopped there as he felt Racer bury his knee hard into his chest before peering at him with his goggle covered eyes, "Didn't anyone ever tell you never to assume things? Because it makes you an ass!"

With a hard shove he pushed the ice mage flat onto his back and sliding against the dirt before coming to a halt. With a little effort he raised himself up enough to look at Racer. Said mage looked at him with an analytical face.

"I'm curious about something Fairy Tail Wizard." Gray's eyes looked at the speed mage simply standing before him.

"Your friend, Erza Scarlet. Did she figure out who we are yet?"

Gray's eyes shot up as he quickly remembered Erza's revelation, _"Right I forgot, this guy and his buddies came from that same Tower that bastard Jellal tried to sacrifice Erza at to try and resurrect Zeref."_

The memories of that experience as well as all that Erza had told about the tower couldn't help but case Gray to feel some degree of sympathy for Racer and the other mages of Oracion Eight.

Though he put those thoughts aside as got up before dusting himself off, "Yeah, she figured it out."

Racer actually let out a sigh at the information before scratching the back of his head, "Yeah that's what I figured. Heh, kind of funny actually now that I think about it. We'd wondered if others had escaped the Tower along with us. Never expected the Titania of Fairy Tail to be one of us." His tone was surprisingly calm and a little happy, as if he felt a sense of relief of some kind.

That got Gray really curious as he now found himself compelled to ask something he'd been wanting to say, "If you really are from the Tower along with your buddies then why are you working for scum like Brain or working for a Dark Guild in the first place?"

Racer's small smile disappeared as he recalled that past when his friend's bright future was snatched away from them, "What makes you think we had choice in the manner?"

Gray's anger and hostility he felt towards the Speed mage faltered somewhat, "What do you mean by that."

Racer however, quickly stiffened his posture and turned to Gray with a face that promised pain, "Sorry, but I've wasted enough of my time shooting the breeze with you. However, I'll make you a little deal to give you some motivation to try harder."

In the blink of an eye Racer was right in Gray's face, the light from his goggles glaring in Gray's black eyes and he took a step back while Racer spoke, "If you can beat me then I'll tell you the whole story about us and where we've got that girl Wendy hidden. Though that's assuming you can move fast enough."

Now Gray wasn't the kind of person to run away from a challenge and this one seemed very reasonable given what Racer was offering to tell him. That said he'd had enough trouble fighting Racer on foot, now he'd have to fight him on his own home turf. However, it was clear that Racer wasn't going to budge a single inch. He also found himself curious as to the full story behind him and his friends, what drove them down the path to evil, hoping perhaps it might reveal some hidden truth that could help guide them on the right path.

Ultimately Gray grit his teeth as he felt the need to take the high road and fight, he quickly got into his stance and put his hands together to charge his magic. "Alright pal I'll bite, let go."

Racer actually felt jovial at the proclamation, "Glad to see you're finally getting into this. With that in mind let's make things interesting." He quickly snapped his fingers and at first nothing seemed to happen.

However, a loud humming sound started to echo and resound throughout the forest and was slowly closing in.

Gray's eyes darted around while Racer merely continued smirking, until a large group of yellow lights appeared behind him and the humming grew ever louder.

As Gray prepared himself it was becoming obvious to him things were about to get a lot more challenging.

Racer seemed to get more pumped as things were heating up, "Now that you're motivated we're gonna take this game to the next gear. **Death Grand Prix **has begun, start your engines."

In mere seconds the source of rumbling was seen as multiple magic power green motor cycles appeared. At the head of the pack was a dark red color one approaching Racer at a ridiculous amount of speed. It almost looked like it was about to hit him.

However, the speed mage quickly raised his hand and the deadly bike came to a screeching halt, like a trained dog obeying its master. The other cycles followed its stead and halted.

Gray merely looked at the bikes and Racer awaiting his action, watching as Racer mounted the Red motorcycle.

"Hope you're ready Fairy Tail. These bikes all go the same speed that I can and are all under my command." He then pointed to a nearby bike with quickly roared with life before Racer redirected his finger at Gray. The bike responded to the command and quickly drove towards him.

Gray took a step back and prepared to counter attack when the death machine stopped just inches away, its loud roaring brought down to a calm hum. Gray looked at the bike as Racer revved his own right, "What are you so surprised about. This wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't keep up with me."

Gray nodded though was hesitant to get on the machine. He quickly hooked his arm up to the magic powering system and took a practice attempt at revving the engine. He actually found himself smirking at the engines roar, enjoying the feeling somewhat.

Though he quickly took notice of another presence next to him and quickly found Racer right next to him, "Now it's time for a battle of real speed. Games simple kid, if you can keep up with me and knock me off my ride then you win, assuming of course you live long enough to catch me." With another hard rev of his bike that made its roar echo as if coming from a dragon. He looked at Gray with a sinister smirk, "Sound fair?"

The speedy mage actually found Gray looking at him with an enthusiastic face, "We gonna talk all day or fight?" To that end Racer let out an massive laugh, "HAHAHAH, Nice to see you've finally got your Engine running kid. Time to get Fast and Furious." Racer once again raised his arm into the air causing all the other bikes to pull up close behind him. Gray took it as a signal and edged up closer to the handles of the bike ready to go.

After a few seconds Racer called out at the top of his lungs, "**DEATH GRAND PRIX **START?"

With a quick stomp on the pedal his bike took off like a rocket, so fast that Gray was barely able to notice him disappear from his sight. "Damnit" He gritted his teeth at having already started behind and quickly kicked his machine into gear, taking off after his opponent.

"This is bad, he's already got a big lead on me, gotta catch up quick." Gray poured more magic energy into the cord attached to his arm though he made sure to take note of the amount he poured in, _"Better be careful how much magic I put into the SE system. If I don't watch it l I'll end like Erza did during the Lullaby incident."_

Gray pressed onwards quickly closing the gap as he caught sight of Racer's dark red bike. Racer however, had yet to take notice, busy enjoying how fast he was currently travelling.

"I've said it once and I'll again till the day I die, Nothing beats being fast hehe." The feeling of moving quickly through the forest, the wind blowing through his hair, this was the equivalent of heaven to Racer. Often at times he'd spend hours running and riding his bikes around then spending hours waxing the bikes to make sure they were in good condition. Cobra actually made a crack that he loved bikes more than women. While it was a bit of an overstatement, he'd be lying if he didn't say he love his ride.

Sadly his wondrous train of thought was interrupted as a familiar sound echoed through the area, **"Ice Make: Saucer."**

Racer on reflex quickly curved his bike to left just enough to avoid a massive and high speed saw like blade of ice rush past him, ripping through all the trees that got in its way. Having just barely escaped being cut in half, Racer quickly took a breath to calm himself before angrily looking behind and had his eyes shoot up behind his goggles at the sight of Gray closing in on him.

"Shit, punks even faster than I thought." Though his frustration quickly vanished as he ran his hand through his hair before raising it to the sky, "Though I wonder if he's fast enough to escape the true challenge of the **Death Grand Prix."**

With a snap of his fingers his plan was put into place. Gray took note of his actions hoping to have knocked him off balance with his last attack, already finding it difficult to use his magic and maintain his balance. Though now he found himself paying attention to something that was making him feel greatly uneasy as an all too familiar sound gradually built up behind him.

With a sharp twist of his neck, Gray's eyes widened at the sight of the countless other magic motorcycles now barreling towards him like a pack of ferocious wolves.

"What's the matter Fairy Tail?" Gray quickly turned to see Racer waving at him in a mocking manner with a cocky smile on his face, "You didn't really think I'd let you out run me without some kind of plan did you?"

At that point Gray just looked at the motorcycles now surrounding him and preparing to attack and said the only thing that came to his mind, "Fuck my life."

Gray quickly put himself on guard as two of the bikes drove up close on both sides before getting him into a pincer like grip. Sparks from the clashing metal flew in every direction and the heat from the bikes engines was pouring on to the black haired mage in droves.

Thinking quickly Gray pulled his right hand of the handle and latched it tightly onto the bike to his right. Ice and frost quickly began to spread from his palm, gradually coating the thunderous bike in a layer of frost. It didn't take long for ice to spread to the bikes engine, stopping it cold as if like frozen venom.

The bike's bright yellow lights promptly shut off and the bikes wheel suddenly halted before it was completely consumed with ice. With no power or speed the bike pulled back before being knocked off balance by a nearby rock and crashing into a tree, shattering bits of metal and ice in every direction.

Gray looked at his handy work with glee before reapplying the same technique to his other high speed attacker, and promptly froze it sending it to a similar fate.

At the sight of his bikes destroyed Racer let out a furious shout, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Gray merely looked at him with a cocky smile that made Racer's blood boil, "Sorry pal, fraid your bikes just hit a patch of black ice." The ice mage quickly revved his bike up and pushed it forward, though not before turning his attention to three more bikes barreling towards him.

"**Ice Make: Floor"** With a quickly hand movement Gray fired a large burst of cool air from his hand that collided with the ground before spreading rapidly towards the other bikes. In mere seconds the once green grass had become crystal like in appearance as it was coated in ice. It was only a short amount of time before the bikes in question quickly came over the ice patches.

Racer could only watch as the bikes quickly began to skid and slide in every direction. Some crashing into trees while others actually crashed into each other. Some of the really unlikely ones ended up exploding on impact. To Racer it was the equivalent to a horror show as he saw his bikes go up in smoke and flames.

Gray on the other hand looked upon his handy work with satisfaction, having all but brought the number of enemy bikes down to zero. He now was able to focus the bulk of his attention to catching up with his high-speed opponent and getting the answers he sought.

"**HIGH SIDE RUSH!"**

With a quickly switch of the eyes Gray just managed to catch site of what appeared to be a **Re-Quip** magic seal before the air in front of him was suddenly filled with tires, directed at him.

Gray quickly grabbed the handles, "Shit" he muttered out as he worked to avoid the onslaught of rubber and metal that aimed to take his head off. As he dodged them, he took note to look ahead for a sign of Racer, only to find he was gone.

"The hell, where'd he go?" Gray suddenly found himself using one of his eyes to keep focus on the projectile tires, while the other looked for his now currently hidden adversary.

Things seemed to almost calm down as the he avoided that last tire when Gray caught sight of his adversary not far away in an open field outside of the forest. He had parked his bike and seemed to be waiting for Gray. Once Gray exited the forest he pulled his bike to a stop and quietly got off.

Racer smirked as he looked at Gray, "Have to give you some serious credit kid. Surviving my Death Grand Prix isn't easy. Seems you're faster than I gave you credit for." Racer slowly reached into his back pocket, causing Gray to gear up for a fight.

He found himself quickly moving to create another ice attack as he saw Racer pull out a long knife with a brown handle. However, Racer quickly waved his other hand in a calming motion, "Take it easy, no need to fly off the handle, this is just to make things more interesting."

Gray watched as Racer stared at the knife with interest as he examined the blade, "I enjoy racing and going fast more than anything. However, I found that in order to truly measure someone's skills at least with racing is to up the ante so to speak."

He then pointed the blade at Gray with a serious look on his face, "So what do you say Fairy Tail. You got the balls to take this fight all the way or are you gonna chicken out? Racer waited for a moment as Gray pondered his answer, or rather that's what could have happened. Instead Gray quickly gather up ice magic around his left hand and slowly a long icicle like blade roughly the same length as Racer's knife appeared, covering his entire forearm.

Racer's stone face turned into excited glee as he watched Gray rev his bike, ready for battle. He found himself even more excited when he saw the look on Gray's face which was determined and calm, obviously meaning he was all for it before he pointed his ice covered hand in response to Racer's knife.

"After all this you really think I'm gonna chicken out now? Sorry pal but unfortunately I'm really interesting in the information you promised me and don't have the right to quit. Besides," Gray's face turned suddenly timid as sweat poured down his face, "If Erza found out I chickened out she'd do way worse to me." He actually shivered as he thought of incurring Erza's wrath.

Racer actually felt himself shivering unconsciously for some reason, _"That's weird, suddenly I feel a little scared too? Huh, whatever it's not important."_

Both competitors having shaken themselves out of their little scare promptly got on their bikes and faced each other. They each looked determined having something to lose and gain. Each geared up for the class to decide the winner.

Racer mused to himself as he thought about the outcome, _"If I lose this fight, then I'll have to tell him where the Sky Mage is, if Brain finds out about that, who knows what he'll do to me." _Racer actually found himself smiling a bit, _"Well if it comes to that, least I'll have gone out in a blaze of glory."_

His confidence regained he started down Gray and quickly shouted with a voice filled with passion and drive as he let his bike unleash a monstrous roar, "YOU READY FOR THIS FAIRY TAIL?"

Gray's eyes widened at his call, actually began to feel a small fire burn inside as he felt determined revving his bike loudly as well, "YOU BET I AM LETS GO!"

Both Riders bikes were revving so hard their tires were ripping up grass, dirt and kicking up dust. For that moment before they let them run loose, it seemed like time had frozen. Even as they released the gas and the two took off towards each other slowly approaching, each preparing their blades.

Both drew closer and closer and each drew back their weapon, preparing to attack. Once the two were close enough they each struck.

(SLASH!)

As the two pulled away they quickly caught sight of each other's eyes before quickly pulled away from each other and stopped after a few feet. Neither warrior made a move, frozen, silent.

Gray quickly let out a pained gasp as a long cut appeared on his chest. He quickly clutched it as blood dripped down his lip. "Damn, UHA" he coughed out some more blood. The Ice mage quickly stomped his foot to the ground to support himself and the bike from falling.

He quickly looked at his wound and was surprised to find it was actually fairly shallow. Deep enough to cause some serious bleeding and keep him from moving, but not life threatening.

"_I don't get it, if he'd cut just a little deeper, it would have finished me?"_

"That was fun, Fairy Tail."

Gray with some effort and hand still on his wound looked to Racer still on his bike peering at Gray with a genuine smile, "Haven't had a race like that in a very long time. Thanks for that."

Racer suddenly and violently hacked up blood as a mark of the similar size appeared on his chest. He clutched the wound but the smile on his face didn't leave him.

"Why didn't you use your magic?" Racer looked up at Gray staring at him in confusion, "With your speed magic, you could have easily made your arm move fast than mine and hit me multiple times. So why didn't you?"

The wounded Mohawk sporting mage didn't face Gray and simply looked to the ground, "Hate to tell you this kid, but truth is I don't actually use **Speed Magic**. Actually it's the exact opposite; my magic actually slows my opponents down instead of speeding them up. Pretty ironic don't you think?"

Gray however, was still confused at the revelation, "Even if that's true you could have still slowed me down enough to attack me so why didn't you?"

This time Racer's head did move, though his eyes were focused on his legs, "Ever since I was a kid in the Tower, all I ever wanted was to be fast enough so I could run away from that place. I became obsessed with speed and managed to build a reputation as being one of the fastest mages around."

As that ended he started chuckling a humorous laugh, "Only thing was I wasn't fast at all, all I did was slow my enemies down so I'd look fast to them. In other words I wasn't really that fast at all."

With some effort Racer lifted on leg of his bike so that they were both on one side and placed his hands on his knees to brace himself, "This was probably one of the few fights I every really gotten to enjoy and I guess I wanted to beat you with my own speed, instead of relying on my magic." Racer finally lifted his face to Grays, who was now looking at him with respect at his desire.

"Guess in the end I wasn't fast enough." Taking a look at his and Gray's injuries he slowly put his hand on his bikes handle bar before pushing himself to his feet and off the bike. "Even though we technically tied, you still managed to hit me and after what just happened that's good enough for me."

Racer then with some effort let go of the bars of his bike.

(BEEP, BEEP)

Racer and Gray's eyes quickly widened as they turned to the beeping bike which was now shaking with bright lights coming out of it. It didn't take long for Gray to realize what that meant.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He shouted as he tried to get to his opponent who could only stare at him, now deaf to all the sounds around him. Racer's mind flashing back to his friends both as children and then as adults, all they'd been through and their vow to always remain together.

A single tear fell down his face as a massive light engulfed him and immense heat covered his body _"Sorry guys, guess I just wasn't fast enough."_

Gray watched in horror as the red bike erupted into a massive fireball that completely engulfed Racer's body. The loud boom echoed in his ears as he was blown to the ground by the shockwave.

He hit the dirt hard and his ears were ringing as if they'd been placed next to a ringing gong. Slowly he managed to get himself up, his vision distorted he managed to peer towards the fire and smoking remains of where Racer and his bike stood. His jaw was down and his eyes were wide in shock at what he'd seen.

"What the hell… Just happened"

(Scene Change, the remaining Oracion Eight member)

As if on reflex the remaining six Oracion teens all suddenly felt an ill chill in the air. Almost as if they'd been placed in a blizzard.

Yet none felt it more than Naruto whose eyes had widened and his fists clenched in anger, tears actually threatening to fall from his face, "_Racer!_"

Amidst this sadness and sorrow a certain individual gained a wicked smile on his face as a single line slowly disappeared from his body, _"Thank you Racer, though I'm afraid I no longer have any use for you. Too bad."_

***Oracion Eight End***

YES. Managed to get done before the two-month mark, WAHOOOO! Sorry just been awhile since I managed to get a chapter done without going over two months. Anyway as you can see this is a much different take on the original fight. I personally felt that Lyon and Gray double-teaming Racer seemed like a cheap way to win and that they really didn't make the Death Grand Prix as exciting as it could have been. As for the ending well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out where it goes. Also know that I will be updating **Ninth Fist **soon so look forward to it.

_**Things to Address, Stuff I know you'll ask about.**_

**Feather Magic: **_Okay first off I'm gonna say this outright __**Celestial Spirit Magic**__ Sucks. I mean its essentially having the spirits fight their battles for them and without said spirits the mages are totally screwed and I dare you to prove me wrong since I can't name one Celestial Spirit mage who without their spirits didn't totally suck ass. So I felt it would make more sense if Angel had another mage to fall back on and well using Magic feathers made sense. Plus how else do you explain her wearing a dress made of feather's where's the logic there. Figured it would make the fight more interesting if Angel had other hidden skills._

**Racer vs Gray- **_This fight is much more different from the one in manga cause well I felt that how Lyon and Gray beat Racer was kind of cheap and lame. I mean attacking him from a distance so he can't counter attack and double-teaming him to boot, just kind of felt like cheating. Plus I wanted to make the ending of the fight more memorable and a little motorcycle joust seemed like a good way to go._

**Angel and Aries: **_As you can figure Angel being a lot nicer in this story threats her spirits with a lot more respect. As such she's on relatively good terms with Aries and really didn't want to use her in the battle, especially with Leo. Granted it was also for strategic purposes but it was also because Angel does care for her spirits and they return the feeling. _

**Racer's Behavior- **_Okay as you can probably guess Racer and the other mages aren't as cruel as they were in the original manga. So I had to come up with different personalities for them. With Racer I felt he'd be kind of like a guy who enjoys going fast and thrill seeking. You know the type of person who if he does fight wants it to be enjoyable and at times risky. Plus lets face it, outside of being sadistic and evil the Oracion mages didn't have very developed personalities to begin with so I had to make do with what I had._

**Exploding bike: **_Yeah even though the Oracion Mages are good, doesn't mean this will be a happy ending kind of story. There will be some darker elements and you can imagine this will have a huge impact in the next chapter so be prepared_. _Plus I thought it would be a nice plot twist and didn't think this version of Racer would be so gung-ho about offing himself. _

**Zabrock's behavior towards Wendy: **_Pretty simple, even though he's tough and hardcore I felt it would be best to give him some kind of nicer side to him and having a weakness for kids was what I came up with. It's a little cliché I admit it but could be worse._

_Magic Corner: Explain any Magic I come up with in the story._

**Nitro Motor: **_Simply put this is a stronger version of Racer's Motor technique where he actually rotates his body to its maximum speed so that it becomes like a high-speed tornado. A effective close combat and defensive technique._

**Feather Magic: **_This is caster type magic is where the user first creates feathers with their magic energy. Once made the user then infuses said feathers with magic energy and grants them a multitude of different properties from defensive to offensive. With enough of them the user can even create fully functional wings to fly with._

**Soaring Feathers:** _Simply put the user transforms feathers into lightweight but razor sharp metal feathers they can either throw or use in close combat. _

Okay That's about it however, before I got here's a nice **Omake **something to make up for my longer updates.

Lucy vs Angel: Tarus

**Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus**

In mere seconds Angel found herself staring at a massive Minotaur cow man with a massive ax. Letting loose a loud moo his eyes quickly turned into hearts as he looked at Lucy with a perverted grin.

"MOOO! Lucy so good to see your nice body again."

The blonde sweat dropped at the Bulls perverted attitude as did Angel. "Stop with your perverted talk and focus. We're fighting that dark mage over there so get ready."

Taurus quickly became serious as he turned to Angel with his ax ready, "Sorry I've got to mess up such a nice body. Oh well."

Angel however got a devious smirk as she quickly pulled out a key, "So you like seeing hot looking girls huh."

In a puff of smoke the Gemini twins appeared as Angel's smirk grew, "Gemini, if you please."

With a quick right, the two twins disappeared in a puff of smoke, before remerging as Lucy, who looked at the now shell shocked bull with a strange smile.

"You like my body Taurus?" The clone Lucy quickly reached down to the end of her top, "Well here's a better look for you." With a flash she pulled the top up giving the perverted bull a full view of the twin gifts god blessed her with.

The real Lucy screamed in embarrassment while her bull spirit continued to stare at the sight before him, before his nose erupted like a volcano of blood with force so strong it sent him flying through several trees.

In the distance those present could make out a faint sound that made Lucy cry in further embarrassment.

"Lucy, super nice body."

_Well that's all we've got for now, I know the chapter may have a few flaws But I think I got what needed to be done. So till next time Agurra out._


End file.
